


Book Two

by Dont_do_sadness



Series: Avatar: The Disastrous Tale Of Alexander Hamilton [2]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender, Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alexander Hamilton is the avatar, Alternate Universe - Avatar & Benders Setting, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bending (Avatar), Bisexual Alexander Hamilton, Developing Relationship, Earth Kingdom (Avatar), Earth Queen - Freeform, Epic Battles, F/F, F/M, Fighting, Friendship, Good, Hamilton - Freeform, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Triangles, M/M, Original Character(s), Thomas is a hoe, Unrequited Love, angelica/Wenonah, earth king - Freeform, fire lord is the WORST, get ready for book two folks, gets pretty dark in this one, ish, maria is an angel, much good, wenonah
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 23:27:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 14
Words: 74,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21537331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dont_do_sadness/pseuds/Dont_do_sadness
Summary: Alexander Hamilton has come a long way in the past couple of months. He’s left home, travelled across the world, made friends, and even managed to fight in a real live battle against the Fire Nation and WIN.Needless to say, he was feeling pretty good about himself.But good things never seem to last long, and Alexander realizes that there’s still a lot more to learn before he’s ready to save anyone.Determined, stubborn, and hotheaded, Alexander goes on a long journey of self discovery alongside his friends as he does his best to fight the darkness, whether that darkness be the Fire Nation, or something else entirely... something inside of him.Let’s just say, the story is hardly over for this group of unlikely heroes and the world’s most disastrous avatar.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler, Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, Angelica Schuyler & Original Female Character(s)
Series: Avatar: The Disastrous Tale Of Alexander Hamilton [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1385764
Comments: 30
Kudos: 45





	1. Return to the Mi’kmaq Village

**Author's Note:**

> aaaaaAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!
> 
> it’s book two bitches!!!!! 
> 
> It’s a little earlier than I said I would start posting again (I just couldn’t resist I’m too excited nnhhfk) but I still have finals so I’m posting this now but I probably won’t be able to post again until Christmas time.
> 
> Anywho! Enjoy the first chapter of book two!

“So, let me get this right...”

The click of boots on the marble floor echoed across the empty room, bouncing off of the dark walls. The marble was cold on James’ knees, even through his royal, red robes, but he didn’t dare stand. He knelt, hands clasped in his lap and head bowed low in fear and shame.

“You were in the North Pole with a full fleet of armed Fire Navy ships and a whole army of soldiers...”

The Fire Lord’s voice was cold and sharp, but yielding of emotion. Instead of rage or anger, there was only apathy and a sharp edge of cruelty that cut through the hot air like a knife. 

“And you still managed to _fail_.”

James winced, his head lowering even further. Still, he felt the need to defend himself.

“It wasn’t my fault. The avatar was there! It was because of him that we-“

“SILENCE!” 

The roar rang through the room like the sound of a gunshot. James went stiff as a board, every muscle in his body contracting as his heart pounded in fear. 

“You would blame your own defeat on the likes of others? At least when a man fails he should have the honour to admit it. But you, boy, you have _no_ honour.”

The words cut deep, but James sat still and silent. 

“You should’ve been prepared to deal with the avatar. Hell, you should’ve _taken him out_ while you had the chance. Now the North goes free and the avatar remains the greatest threat to the Fire Nation’s rule. How could you let this happen?”

Chills went up and down James’ spine and there were goosebumps on his arms and the back of his neck. How could he let this happen? What had gone wrong? What was wrong with him? Why was he such a failure? 

“Next time, you’ll have to think quicker. Next time, you’ll have to act more decisively. Next time, you’ll have to fight like your life and- more importantly- your honour depends on it.”

What honour? James has just lost at the North Pole, and to the likes of a fifteen year old boy, no less. He was so ashamed. How could there be a next time if he was such a failure? 

“I should have seen this coming from you. You’ve never been good at leading, at taking charge, at making the tough decisions when you need to. Bloody hell, even your sister could have done better on this mission...”

The Fire Lord carried on, reprimanding him to no extent, but James hardly heard him. He wasn’t sure if what he was hearing were his father’s words or the voice in his own head. 

_You’re a failure._

_You’re a failure._

_You’re a failure._

On repeat in his mind. The cloud around his vision grew thicker. The cold hand holding his heart gripped tighter. The pressure on his shoulders and in his chest drew him down, down, down...

The voices roared, like fire, and they tore into James, eating at his skin and burning through his flesh. The world was on fire and everything felt so wrong wrong _wrong_ and James couldn’t do anything to fix it. He was stuck. He had failed. 

_You’re a failure. You’re a failure. You’re a failure. You’re a failure. You’re a failure you’re a-_

———

Thomas stared at the blue, sparkling ocean below them. The sun reflected off the water and made it look like a sea of scattered light. It looked so far away and yet so close Thomas could almost touch it. He reached down, over the saddle his head rested on, but all his gloved fingers met was air. 

He sighed and closed his eyes, wind rushing across his face and pulling through his hair. He’d only been flying on Ayla’s back for a few days but it was already one of his favourite things. He felt completely free, and he didn’t feel like that very often. 

Unfortunately, everyone else seemed to get bored of flying pretty easily, which put them all in sour moods. Thomas learned that John and Peggy almost never stopped fighting. It seemed as though every time Peggy got the urge to annoy someone, she turned to John. Probably because he was easy to get a rise out of. 

Angelica sometimes tried to stop them, but she grew frustrated too quickly and learned to just deal with it. Eliza was alright most of the time, except when she would say or do something mildly embarrassing around Alexander and her whole face would turn beet red. 

Speaking of Alexander, the dude would _not_ stop getting on Thomas’ nerves. Lucky for him, he was usually flying on Phillip and away from Thomas. But whenever they were together for more than an hour at a time... holy spirits. 

Thomas wasn’t quite sure what it was every time, but just something about that guy set him off. Usually it was when Alexander would start to explain something to him as if he were the dumbest person alive. Or sometimes it was when he would talk to Phillip in that stupid baby voice. And _especially_ it was when he would try to do something to impress Eliza and it just ended up with him sounding obnoxious and know-it-all-y. Thomas couldn’t stand it. 

“Good news, guys!” Alexander’s voice called from Phillip’s back. _Speak of the devil._ “We’re almost at the Mi’kmaq village.” 

Thomas looked around at the others, but none of them appeared to be confused. They seem relieved and happy, actually. Even Angelica looked pleased. Thomas squinted and frowned in confusion.

“I’m sorry, we’re almost where?” he asked.

“The Mi’kmaq village,” Peggy replied, sounding exasperated, as if she’d already explained it a million times.

“What’s a Meek-Mack?” 

“The Mi’kmaq are indigenous people native to their land. We met them on our way to the North Pole. They’re our friends and allies,” Angelica explained. 

“Huh. Ok, and why are we going there?”

“Because we want to visit them and make sure they’re ok,” Angelica replied.

“Right, and because Alexander wants to ask Mukwa a few questions about the spirit world,” Eliza added. 

“Right. Of course, that too.” Angelica added quickly, fidgeting uncomfortably.

“Aww, are you nervous?” Peggy trilled, a large grin spreading across her face as she leaned into her sister. 

Angelica frowned and crossed her arms. “Why would I be nervous?”

“Nervous to see your _girlfriend_!”

Angelica whirled around and gave her mischievous sister a hard glare.

“She is _not_ my girlfriend, Peggy!”

“Ok, why isn’t anyone telling me anything?” Thomas asked suddenly, interrupting whatever was going on between Angelica and Peggy. 

Peggy smirked and went to answer. “Oh, Angelica has the hots for the Chief’s daughter, Wenonah-“

“I do not!”

“You do so. And now she’s all nervous about seeing her again because the last time we saw them we kinda almost got their whole forest burned down.”

Angelica groaned in annoyance and threw her head back, not bothering to answer Peggy anymore. 

Thomas lifted an eyebrow and tried to suppress his laughter. Never had he ever thought he’d get to see Angelica all wound up like this. It was priceless. 

“Ok, so we’re making a pit stop so Angelica can spend time with her girlfriend?” Thomas asked, still unsure.

“And so Alexander can ask Chief Mukwa some questions about the spirit world,” Eliza added for the second time. She was hardly playing attention, mostly just staring out across to where Phillip flew (or more accurately, where Alexander was). Thomas suddenly felt the need to roll his eyes. 

“So you all just decided to leave me in the dark about your plans orrrrrr?” 

No one answered Thomas’ question, so he just shrugged and let it go. If it was really important he was sure they’d tell him about it. This was probably just going to be a quick, one day stop at most. Thomas went back to staring at the blue water, ignoring the quickly approaching green trees ahead of him.   
  


———

James paced his room. Walking back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. 

He needed a plan. 

He needed an idea.

He needed an out.

He-

_Knock knock knock!_

He jumped at the sound of someone knocking on his door. His heart pounding away in his chest, he answered, “who is it?”

“Your worst nightmare,” a familiar voice drawled from the other side. James rolled his eyes but his heart rate decelerated at the sound of her voice. He walked over and shoved open the door, scowling down at his sister. 

“Ah, dear Maria. Why are you at my door?” he drawled right back. 

Maria rolled her own eyes and shoved past him into the room, crossing it and taking a seat on the bed. “Can’t I just come over to have a chat with my brother whom I love dearly?” 

“Enough Maria, I’m busy.”

“Busy doing what? Pacing the room like a caged lion-tiger?” 

James growled at her. “If all you’re going to do is make fun of me-“

“Whoa! Whoa, whoa, hey. I didn’t mean to make fun of you.” Maria stood up and walked back over to her older brother. “I really just wanted to check up on you. I… I heard dad yelling at you…” 

James’ scowl deepened as he glared at the floor, an ugly feeling of inadequacy and shame uncurling in his gut. 

“Well, then you should know why I’m pacing so much.” 

Maria sighed and reached out to wrap her arms around James. He stiffened, and he did not return the hug, but Maria expected this. He was always like this, always shying away from affection ever since he was little… ever since their mom… 

“It’s ok,” Maria said, her forehead pressed to James chest. “You know how dad is sometimes. He’s just stressed right now and-“

“Maria, don’t. Just don’t try to defend him right now, ok? I don’t want to hear it.”

Maria pulled away and let her arms fall to her sides. They stood in silence for a minute, but her presence was calming, so James didn’t try to usher her out. In fact…

“Fine,” James sighed, throwing his head back in agitated defeat. “Stay here while I work, you evil, manipulative cockroach.” 

Maria beamed and skipped her way over to the bed, flopping down on it as James repressed a fond smile.

“Ok, so I know it calms you when I gossip about the maids and the guards, so let me tell you all about what Hitomi did to Shang on Friday…” 

———

The small group of unlikely heroes (plus the avatar; a very likely hero) made their way to the Mi’kmaq village by foot, the trees too close together to be able to fly through. Thomas already hated his life. Not only was it a pain to walk in the forest, having to mind tree roots and branches and whatnot, but it was also humid.

Thomas _hated_ humidity. 

Not only was it sticky and gross and hard to breath through, but it also made his hair all poof-y and hard to manage. 

He sighed dramatically as he trudged on with the others. “How much further do we have to walk?”

“Don’t worry, we’re almost there, _princess,_ ” Alexander retorted, sounding equally as frustrated. 

Thomas scowled at the back of Alexander’s head. Stupid avatar. Stupid woods. Stupid humidity.

Thomas let his frustration out for once by bending a small stream of water out of his canteen and using it to whip Alexander across the head.

“Ow!” Alexander jumped and spun on his heel, glaring at Thomas. “What the hell!”

But Thomas had already bended the water away and stared at Alexander with a look of innocent confusion. “What?”

Alexander’s face heated up as he glared and snarled at Thomas. He looked like he was about to explode, but instead he just exhaled long and slow before turning around and marching away. 

Thomas was about to throw some remark about hot-headed fire benders his way, but he stopped in his tracks once he realized what was in front of him. 

Ten or so people in wooden masks surrounded them, seemingly coming out of nowhere. They advanced quickly and Thomas started to panic. Who were they? What did they want? Were they going to kill them? And...

Wait.

Why was no body else panicking? 

This seemed like a very good time to be panicking!

“Hey!” one of the masked people called, startling the daylights out of Thomas. He froze and stared with wide eyes, awaiting the worst. 

“I know these guys!” mask face said, looking to his other friends with excitement. “It’s the avatar and his friends!”

Mask face then took off his mask. He was a boy of about fourteen years, Thomas would say, and he wore a huge, goofy smile that showed off his crooked teeth. His skin was almost as dark as Thomas’, and his black, stringy hair fell into his eyes. 

“It’s nice to see you guys again!” he said, walking up to Alexander and shaking his hand vigorously. 

“Nice to see you too, Niimi,” Alexander replied happily.

“Actually, I’m Nagamo. Niimi’s over there.” Nagamo pointed to another masked face who had removed his mask and- wait. Hold up.

Thomas did a double, and then a triple take at the two boys. There were identical! 

“Oh, sorry! My bad,” Alexander apologized, flushing a light pink. Thomas would have found it funny if he wasn’t completely mind blown.

Now, all ten of the people had taken off their masks and Thomas looked closely at each of their faces to see if any of them were identical too. Nope. They all had tanned skin, dark hair, and dark eyes, but none of them looked exactly the same, not like those two boys did. 

Thomas followed as they led the group through more trees, listening to Nagamo speak at a mile per minute. 

“Wow, I totally wasn’t expecting to run into you guys! We were just on our afternoon patrol and we were shocked to find you all here! How’d it go in the North Pole? Did you find a teacher? Did you master water bending? Are you-“

“Yes!” Alexander interrupted exasperatedly, before adding, much more calmly, “Yes, I found a water bending teacher. He’s actually right back there.”

Thomas jumped a little when he realized Alexander was talking about him. He looked up to see Nagamo peering at him curiously. 

“You’re a master? But you’re like... just a teenager?” 

“I’m sixteen!” Thomas protested.

“Right... so a teenager.” 

Thomas pursed his lips. He had a point there. 

“So, can you like make it rain? And snow? Can you make a huge tsunami? Oh! Can you spin the water in the ocean so fast that it makes a huge whirlpool and-“

“No!” Alexander interrupted the young boy again. “No, he can’t do any of that.”

Thomas scoffed and folded his arms, glaring holes into Alexander. “And how would you know what I’m capable of? You’ve hardly seen me in action and I haven’t even taught you anything yet. At least I can bend water, can’t say the same for you, though.” 

Alexander’s face got increasingly redder as Thomas droned on. How dare this stuck up brat say such things to him! Did Thomas even know what Alexander was capable of? He could blow Thomas to smithereens with just one hand! 

Alexander didn’t get the chance to speak his mind though (which was probably for the best) because suddenly, Nagamo was poking his shoulder. “Uh, sorry to interrupt, Alex, but we’re here.” 

Thomas looked ahead and saw they had come to a wide opening in the woods where there were multiple canvas tents set up. They walked in, passing other people who peered at them curiously, and right up to the biggest tent in the centre. 

“Hold on, I’ll go get Mukwa,” Nagamo said before ducking into the tent. They all waited for a minute, and Thomas took to looking around. Everyone seemed to have gone back to their daily business. Thomas watched as two children shouted and ran around a tent while their mother sat, carving something into a wooden bow. 

“What do you mean-“

Thomas turned back around once he heard a small gasp. 

Standing outside the tent now was a short girl with a long, black braid and a ton of freckles. Thomas could see Nagamo emerge from the tent behind her, as well as a little girl who resembled the older one. The little girl stood behind the older one, who herself was staring in disbelief for a moment before her face erupted into a huge smile. 

“Alex! Eliza- you’re all here! Why-“ she stopped suddenly, her eyes glazing over as they landed on something. Thomas turned and followed her gaze and saw Angelica, acting _very_ weird as she smiled shyly and blushed like all hell. 

“Hi, Wenonah,” Angelica said.

“Hi...” Wenonah breathed, in a sort of daze. 

But that daze was broken as soon as the little girl let out a shriek and went barreling forward.

“ANGELICA!!!” She screamed as she jumped into the fire bender’s arms, beaming and bouncing with excitement. 

“Whoa! Hey, Nishiime. How are you?” Angelica asked kindly, smiling down at the little girl in her arms.

Nishiime smiled brightly as she stared with wide, admiring eyes at Angelica. “Good. This morning I helped giju plant a whole bunch of corn! She said it’s gonna grow in the fall time!” 

“Wow, that sounds exciting. I bet your giju was very glad you helped out,” Angelica replied tenderly, humouring little Nishiime in her innocent excitement. 

“Nishiime is very thankful to you, Angelica,” Wenonah spoke again, wandering closer to the fire nation girl. She shyly fiddled with her hands and smiled. “I am too.” 

Angelica smiled brighter than the sun, and Thomas had never seen her look so flustered. 

“Of course, I would’ve done the same for anyone else. Not that I didn’t want to help you specifically- that is- I didn’t mean to make it sound impersonal or anything...”

It was during Angelica’s stuttering that Thomas suddenly felt eyes on him. He turned to look around at who it could be before he spotted a little face peering over Angelica’s shoulder with wide eyes. 

Thomas tried smiling at Nishiime but the little girl just squeaked and buried her face in Angelica’s neck.

“Nishiime, what is it?” Angelica asked, squirming to try and get Nishiime to look at her. The little girl just shook her head and buried her nose in deeper, muttering something unintelligible.

“What’s that?” 

Nishiime lifted her head and whispered something that made Angelica smile. “Is that so?... Well, why don’t you tell him that?”

Nishiime squeaked again and shook her head, making Angelica laugh. 

“Ok, you want me to tell him for you?” Angelica asked sweetly. Nishiime paused for a second before nodding her head and burying her nose back into Angelica’s neck. 

Angelica turned to Thomas and flashed him a grin. “Thomas, Nishiime would like you to know that she thinks you’re very pretty.” 

Thomas blinked in surprise. Suddenly, he felt the eyes of the whole group on him, waiting for his answer. He couldn’t help but be flattered by the little girl’s compliment and he smiled warmly at her. 

“Why thank you, Nishiime.” He leaned in a little closer and, with a smile, said, “I think you’re very pretty, too.” 

Nishiime let out some sort of strangled squeal from Angelica’s neck as she wiggled and squirmed in her arms.

“Ok, I think that’s enough sun for the little one,” Wenonah said as she picked the squirming Nishiime from Angelica’s arms. 

“Hey!” Nishiime protested swinging her legs in the air as Wenonah carried her to the tent. 

“Run along now, the big kids have to talk,” Wenonah said, earning herself a very angry look from Nishiime and a petulant sticking out of her tongue before she darted back inside the tent. Wenonah rolled her eyes and sighed. “Little sisters.” 

“Sorry to interrupt the reunion and Nishiime’s strange infatuation with Fuzz-Ball over here,” Alexander spoke up, jamming a thumb at Thomas. 

“Hey!”

“But I was wondering if your dad was around? I want to ask him some questions.” 

“He’s out at the moon pool. I can take you to him if you’d like?” Wenonah replied helpfully. 

Alexander’s face lit up with a smile. “That would be great!”

Wenonah nodded and started to walk off towards the trees with Alexander following right behind her.

Thomas took his absence as an opportunity to scoff indignantly and roll his eyes. 

“‘Fuzz-Ball’. Pfft. Who does he think he is?” Thomas ran a self-conscious hand through his hair and turned to look at Eliza. “It’s not that poof-y, is it?” 

“Uhhh,” Eliza said dumbly, staring at him like she was afraid to tell the truth. “You know what? I think someone- over there- needs my help! I’m just gonna...”

Eliza darted off.

Thomas turned to the rest of the group, but before he could even open his mouth:

“I’ll come with you, ‘Liza!”

“Wait up!”

“I actually have to be somewhere right now, sorry!” 

Thomas was left standing alone and very unimpressed. If his hair really was that bad, it would not stand! Thomas marched off in search of some water.   
  


———

“Chief Mukwa?”

Alexander approached the burly man warily. Mukwa seemed to be meditating at the edge of a beautiful lake surrounded by trees. Wenonah had left as soon as she’d led Alexander to him, probably eager to get back to Angelica. 

“Umm, hello?” Alexander tried again after Mukwa didn’t answer. “Sorry to interrupt, but I actually had some questions I wanted to ask you...” 

More silence. For a second, Alexander wondered if maybe the Chief had fallen asleep. Alex was just about to turn around and go when Mukwa spoke. “Ask your questions, young avatar. Nothing is more powerful than knowledge.” 

Alexander startled at the sudden sound of his voice. Mukwa didn’t move an inch from where he sat, so Alex took this as an invitation to sit down next to him. 

“I was just wondering if you could tell me anything about the spirit world. I kind of accidentally entered it in the North Pole and now I’d like to know if that’s something I can do at will,” Alexander started, facing Mukwa who kept his eyes closed. 

“Ah,” Mukwa smiled to himself, “So you entered the spirit world. I have always wanted to see it. Is it beautiful?”

“Yeah, yeah, it’s pretty nice. Now can you give me some information on it?” 

“Have patience, Alexander. I know you are eager to learn but you must first practice discipline before you can put your knowledge to use. Too many times people have used their knowledge to wreak havoc on the world, I’d rather not see the same happen to you,” Mukwa chastised wisely. 

Alexander opened his mouth to protest, to say he wasn’t like those people, he was _good_ , but he thought better of it. “You’re right. I do need to learn about discipline and control, but I also need to learn about my abilities so I know what I’m capable of. Otherwise I might end up hurting myself or someone else.” 

At this, Mukwa opened his eyes. He fixed Alexander with a scrutinizing stare, studying him closely. He must have come to some sort of conclusion because then he started talking. 

“The spirit world is the realm that runs parallel to the one we live in. It’s always there, yet it’s invisible us. Only people who have mastered true spirituality and the avatar can hop between both worlds.” 

“But I wound up there by accident. How do I get there willingly?” 

Mukwa pauses for a second, gazing out onto the calm water. “I personally don’t know, but I do know that some of our elders would meditate for days on end, trying to reach through. It is an intense experience, you must rid yourself of all your earthly attachments and clear your mind completely before you are able to pass through the veil.” 

“So that’s what I should do? Meditate for days until I maybe enter the spirit world?”

“I’m not sure. It’s different for the avatar; easier. You are the bridge between the spirit world and the physical world. For you it may be as simple as wishing to be there.” 

“Really? Should I try that?” Alexander asked eagerly. Mukwa just shrugged.

“It’s worth a try.” 

Alexander nodded and scrambled into a meditating position. He closed his eyes and breathed deeply, attempting to clear his mind of everything but the spirit world.

_I wish to be there._

There was a small gust of wind. A bird call. Some leaves rustling.

“Ugh!” Alexander huffed, opening his eyes again and slouching in defeat. “It didn’t work.” 

“It may take time and practice, like all things do. Don’t get too discouraged yet,” Mukwa said, patting Alexander gently on the shoulder. 

“Yeah... ok, thanks anyways,” Alexander resigned as he got up to leave. 

“Of course. Was there anything else you wanted to ask me?” 

Alexander paused for a moment, considering. He looked out on the water and watched as the wind caused it to shift and ripple. 

“Yeah... do you happen to know anything about the avatar state?”

“The avatar state?” Mukwa echoed, perplexed.

“Yeah, it’s like this state where the avatar can have access to all the previous avatars’ powers. It makes my eyes glow white.” 

“I don’t know anything about that, sorry,” Mukwa answered. 

But it sounded weird; stilted, stiff, almost like a lie. Was Mukwa hiding something from him?

“Oh... well, thanks anyways,” Alexander said slowly, not sure what to make of it.

“Of course, young avatar.” 

Mukwa went back to meditating and Alexander decided to just leave it alone. He wasn’t exactly keen on angering the huge man by pushing too far. 

He shuffled along back to the camp, a little disappointed and a lot frustrated. A million and one questions bounced around in his head.   
  


———

“Psst.”

Angelica’s eyes snapped wide open at the sudden sound. She’d been trying to sleep, and she was just about to doze off, but now she was wide awake again. 

She stopped breathing and strained to see if she could hear the sound again, but all she heard were the soft, steady breaths of Eliza and Peggy beside her in the tent. She dismissed it as the wind and closed her eyes again.

“ _Pssst. Angelica!_ ”

Angelica’s eyes snapped open again and this time she bolted upright. Ok, that was definitely not the wind.

Suddenly, Wenonah’s face popped through the flap of the tent. 

“What is it?” Angelica whispered, slowly climbing out of her blankets. 

“Come outside,” Wenonah whispered back, grinning mischievously.

“What? But it’s the middle of the night?”

Wenonah’s grin widened. “I know.” 

For some reason, Angelica found it very hard to argue with that. She climbed carefully around her sisters, not wanting to wake them up by mistake, and exited the tent to join Wenonah outside.

The air was a lot cooler now that it was night, Angelica noticed. She also noticed that Wenonah was smiling up at her excitedly, practically jumping up and down. 

It was the most endearing thing Angelica had ever seen.

“Come on,” Wenonah urged, grabbing Angelica’s hand. “I want to show you something.” 

Angelica smiled as she was pulled along, into the trees at almost a run. Wenonah held her hand tight as they ventured into the forest, and Angelica felt giddy from it. _Giddy_. Angelica wanted to be horrified with herself but for some reason, she couldn’t. 

She wondered, after about two minutes of walking through the forest hand-in-hand, where they were going. But the moment was so perfect, Angelica didn’t want to ruin it by asking a dumb question.

Eventually, Wenonah slowed down and turned around, facing Angelica with a shy smile.

“Ok,” she said, grabbing Angelica’s hand with both of hers and continuing to lead her through the trees. “I wanted to show you this now because it’s the most beautiful at night.” 

Wenonah stepped backwards and pulled Angelica out of the trees and onto a pebble beach. She moved to the side and let Angelica take in the view, not letting go of her hand.

“Wow,” Angelica breathed upon seeing the lake, sparkling under the moonlight. The open water looked so calm and peaceful, and the trees around it hushed softly with nightlife. It seemed so much brighter here, it was almost like a door to another world. 

“We call it the moon pool because it reflects the moon’s light perfectly. It’s even nicer when the moon is full,” Wenonah explained, her voice barely above a whisper. 

Angelica turned to face her, smiling softly. “It’s beautiful.”

Wenonah’s eyes widened for a second, and the she smiled shyly and turned her face away. It made Angelica’s heart beat faster, and she just couldn’t seem to stop staring at her. 

“Come,” Wenonah ordered softly, pulling Angelica along the shore. She took a seat on one of the big rocks that separated the water from the tree line and Angelica sat down beside her. 

For awhile, they said nothing. Angelica felt a little awkward, and an odd atmosphere of nervousness surrounded them. But the noise of crickets chirping and the soft rustle of the leaves were calming. Angelica noticed the light of a few fireflies nearby and relaxed, happy to just enjoy the scenery. 

“It’s so much calmer at night,” she whispered, not wanting to break the magic of the moment. 

Wenonah hummed in agreement, and they fell silent again. 

Then, Wenonah shuffled closer, closing the small distance between them and pressing into Angelica’s side. Even just that simple contact seemed to set her heart on fire, and Angelica tried to remain calm on the outside while her heart beat sporadically. 

“I’m glad you’re here,” Wenonah whispered then, leaning her head on Angelica’s shoulder. Angelica’s heart backflipped in her chest. 

“Me too,” she whispered, but it sounded strangled, even to her own ears. 

More silence and Angelica felt frozen. The peacefulness of the evening continued around her but the fire in her chest roared like a lion. The heat crept up into her face and she knew she was blushing, but hopefully the light of the moon wasn’t enough for Wenonah to notice it. 

Slowly, and quite anxiously, Angelica relaxed into Wenonah’s side, resting her head on top of Wenonah’s. 

She didn’t know that Wenonah’s heart was also racing, or that she practically stopped breathing when she felt Angelica softly lay her head on top of her own. 

Every place they were touching seemed to burn an imprint into each other’s skin, leaving a tingling feeling neither of them would soon forget. The feeling was exhilarating and terrifying all at once. 

Suddenly, a cold breeze whipped by and made a chill run up Wenonah’s spine. She shivered reflexively and Angelica pressed into her just a bit more.

“Are you cold?” she asked softly. 

“A little,” Wenonah whispered back, hoping desperately that this was going where she thought it was going. 

Angelica shifted, wrapping an arm around Wenonah and rubbing up and down her arm slowly. Wenonah’s heart beat like a drum as she pressed even further into Angelica, trying to hold back a giddy smile. 

She failed, the smile erupted and she turned to hide it, pressing her nose into Angelica’s shoulder. 

_Spirits..._ Angelica cursed inside her head, smiling to herself as she looked up at the sky. _How can one girl be so cute?_

“You’re very warm,” Wenonah remarked, and the absurdity of it nearly made Angelica laugh out loud. “Is it because you’re a fire bender?”

That time she did laugh a little. 

“What?” Wenonah asked, turning her head to look at Angelica’s amused expression. Then, she gasped and her eyes widened. “I’m sorry, was that offensive?”

“No,” Angelica shook her head, still giggling a little bit. “It’s just cute that you think that.” 

“So, it’s not because you’re a fire bender?”

“No,” Angelica replied amusedly. 

“Oh. Then why are you so warm?” Wenonah asked, her curiosity never ceasing.

Angelica didn’t even try to stop herself, even though she immediately regretted it afterwards. “Because I’m with you.” 

Wenonah’s face went red, and then she pressed her lips together, trying to suppress her smile as she put her head back on Angelica’s shoulder. “That was very... umm, I don’t know the word in English but it wasn’t good.” 

Angelica laughed and Wenonah joined in, turning her head so her smile pressed into Angelica’s neck.

The fire bender’s breath caught her throat and her heart seemed to skip a beat. She made a quick recovery though, and replied, “I think the word in English is ‘poetic’.” 

“No, I think the word in English is ‘awful’,” Wenonah shot back, pulling away to smirk up at Angelica.

Angelica couldn’t help but smile back at her, pressing her lips tightly together and then glancing up at the sky, shaking her head. 

Wenonah inched closer, resting her head on Angelica’s shoulder and staring at her while Angelica smiled up at the sky.

“The stars are beautiful,” Angelica whispered. 

“Yes. There are,” Wenonah replied, not taking her eyes off of Angelica. She turned her head to look down at Wenonah, raising her eyebrows.

“Now _that_ was cheesy.”

“Cheesy! That’s the word I was looking for!” Wenonah exclaimed, childlike excitement in her eyes as she grinned madly. 

Angelica threw her head back, laughing harder than she could ever remember laughing. In fact, this is the most genuinely happy she’s been in a long time. 

Wenonah giggled too, feeling light as a feather as she smiled at Angelica. Beautiful, brave, tall, strong Angelica. 

The two girls were left staring at each other, loopy smiles on both their faces. Something seemed to shift in the atmosphere, and all of a sudden Angelica was leaning forward, being pulled in by the look in Wenonah’s eyes. 

Wenonah leaned in too, her eyes dipping down to Angelica’s lips as she reached up, tilting her chin to meet Angelica. 

Angelica’s eyes closed and she leaned down, parting her lips before they caught Wenonah’s. 

She pressed into Wenonah softly, keeping their lips together for a long second. Angelica parted her lips and dragged them lightly across Wenonah’s before kissing her again, a little harder this time. Wenonah pressed back and their lips moved together. Wenonah tilted her head and Angelica starting bobbing her chin up and down. 

There was a strange fuzziness in her brain but Angelica didn’t want it to stop. She reached up for the back of Wenonah’s head and slipped her fingers into her hair, using it as leverage to press her lips harder into Wenonah’s. Wenonah’s breath caught in her throat and her hand went up to trail lightly across Angelica’s cheek and jaw. 

They parted, breathing slightly heavily as they opened their eyes slowly. Wenonah looked up, completely dazed, and Angelica matched her expression. Her heart kept fluttering and skipping, and for a second, she thought it might just explode. 

And then Wenonah broke out into a huge smile as she turned and leaned her head back on Angelica’s shoulder. Angelica beamed up at the sky as she settled back against Wenonah, feeling her heart swell. 

Yes, this was definitely the happiest she’s been in a long time.   
  


———

Alexander glared at them from across the lake.

He was at the moon pool too, _trying_ to meditate, but _someone’s_ giggling and flirting kept distracting him!

He had half a mind to march right over to Angelica and Wenonah and break up their little soirée to tell them to _be quiet,_ but he thought better of it when he realized that- well- if _he_ were in their position and with a certain... _water bender..._ he wouldn’t really want to be interrupted. 

And, great. Now he couldn’t concentrate on meditating because he was thinking about _Eliza_. Honest to spirits... 

Alexander took a deep breath and shoved all his thoughts away very forcefully. Doing that is usually very hard for him, considering how much is on his mind all the time, but he was determined to do this, and once Alexander put his mind to something he rarely didn’t accomplish it. 

He closed his eyes and focused on breathing, on the calming rustle of the wind through the trees, on the rippling and dripping sound of the water next to him. His eyes stung from lack of sleep and he was so tried he could probably pass out right there by the lake, but he was too adamant on this.

“Look within yourself...” he whispered to himself. 

And he did. He looked deep within himself and he felt that same pull from inside his chest that he did when he was in the spirit world. He opened his eyes.

Avatar Washington’s iridescent spirit sat across from him, staring at him expectantly. 

“Alexander,” he nodded, voice as deep and commanding as the first time. “What can I help you with?”

But Alexander had lost sight of all his questions as soon as he’d laid his eyes on the glowing man because _holy spirits_ he did it again! He managed to call on his past life!

“I did it!” he exclaimed, elated and grinning madly. “I made you appear again!”

Washington raised a slow eyebrow, lips pressed in a thin line. “Yes...” he said, voice flat. “You did.” 

Alexander paid no mind to Washington’s impatience and kept grinning and blabbering excitedly. 

“I mean, I know I did it before but I was in the spirit world then and I didn’t know if it was really me who called you or if you just showed up, or maybe Yue took pity on me and called you for me or-“

“Alexander,” Washington boomed, immediately making Alex’s mouth snap shut. He sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and tiredly asked, “Why did you call on me?” 

Washington seemed tired, Alexander noticed. Tired and a little stressed. Could spirits be stressed? He’d always thought spirits would be the most laid back things in the world because... well because they’re already dead. 

“Actually, spirits aren’t dead.”

Washington’s voice made Alexander jump. He gawked at Washington, completely blown away. “Did you just... read my _mind_?” 

“No,” Washington replied, unimpressed frown on his face. “You were thinking aloud.” 

“Oh...” Alexander slumped, realizing he did in fact say those things out loud instead of in his head. 

“You have questions for me, Alexander, I can tell.” Washington straightened up and seemed to ditch the unimpressed frown in favour of an expressionless one. “You can ask me anything. I’ll do my best to answer you.” 

Alexander straightened back up too, suddenly remembering the whole reason he called on Washington in the first place. “Right. Well, I had some questions about the avatar state.” 

When Washington didn’t answer, only nodded once, Alexander continued. “Umm, I guess I’d just like to know if there was a way I could access it? And... and control it?”

Washington’s eyes flicked up to the sky for a moment before he nodded like he understood exactly what Alexander was saying, despite his uncertainty in himself. 

“Learning to master the avatar state is an extremely difficult and intense experience. Usually, an avatar has already mastered all four elements before they even start to learn about the avatar state.” 

Alexander listened, but the more he listened the more he got discouraged. He frowned. “Well, I know I haven’t exactly _mastered_ the other elements yet...”

“You only know Fire and a little bit of Earth bending.”

This time Alexander looked at Washington with an unimpressed frown. “Yeah... right, but I still need to learn to control the avatar state as soon as possible. It’s the only thing strong enough to help us win this war.” 

“Alexander,” Washington started calmly, patiently. “I understand your eagerness. You want to help the world, you want to stop the war, but you are simply not ready to be taking on such amounts of power yet.”

Alexander felt his hopes fall as he dropped his gaze to the ground. 

“You want to fight, I can see it in your eyes. You’ve got a hunger, and I know because I was just like you when I was younger. Head full of fantasies of saving the world and being a hero.”

Alexander snapped his head back up and met Washington’s eyes. “Yes.”

“Well dreaming is easy, young avatar, fighting is harder. Harder than you can imagine. If you want to stop this war, you have to take the time to master the other elements. Then, and only then, will you be ready to master the avatar state.” 

Washington’s spirit started to fade away and Alexander reached out for him, desperately not wanting him to go away. 

“No! Wait- there has to be another way-“

Washington disappeared and Alexander was left reaching out for nothing. He sighed and dropped his arm, staring at the ground as a feeling of disappointment washed over him. He wasn’t really sure who he was disappointed in. Himself, probably. Washington, a little bit. Mostly he was just frustrated that Washington wasn’t more help. I mean, what was the point of having past lives to guide you if all they told you was to be patient?

Alexander scowled and picked at the dirt. 

“ _Just master the four elements, Alexander_ ,” he muttered to the ground. “Sure, like it’s that easy.” 

Suddenly, a light went off in his head. He looked up, abandoning his angry scribbling in the dirt. “Of course! I have to master the four elements!”

Alexander jumped up, a newfound sense of determination and eagerness set about him, and he ran off in the direction of camp.   
  


———

“Thomas!”

Someone was calling his name, and someone was shaking his shoulder, but Thomas still stubbornly clung onto sleep as long as he could.

“ _Thomas_! wake up!” 

He groaned, aware now that it was Alexander who was shaking him and the sheer annoyance that flooded his senses wouldn’t allow for him to sleep any longer. 

“What?” he snapped as he sat up, propping himself up by his right elbow in order to glare at Alexander’s dark figure. 

“You have to teach me water bending!”

Thomas glared at him. Was this gremlin serious? “It’s the middle of the night, Alexander. We can start tomorrow.”

Thomas slouched back down and covered his face with his pillow, keen on ignoring Alexander until he left. 

“No! It can’t wait, we have to start now!” 

More shaking, but Thomas ignored him and pressed the pillow further down on his face. He might end up suffocating himself, but honestly that would be better than dealing with Alexander at one in the morning. 

“Come on, Thomas. Don’t be-“

There was a glass shattering shriek from somewhere outside.

Thomas flung the pillow away and sat up, looking at Alexander with a frightened expression. 

“What was-“

And then the earth started to shake. Another scream rang out through the air and Thomas and Alexander both scrambled to get out of the tent as fast as they could. 

Thomas felt his heart pounding as he looked everywhere for the cause of the screaming and shaking. He looked out at the forest and saw where a bunch of birds were fleeing the trees, the trees that were shaking violently. 

“There!” Alexander called, pointing towards the forest where a blast of fire shot up above the trees. 

Thomas watched in horror as a glowing figure emerged from the tops of the trees. It was huge! It was some kind of glowing... monster! It had long arms and legs and it towered over the trees. 

It raised it’s head towards the sky and opened it’s mouth. It shrieked as it shot a beam of light from it’s mouth and into the air. 

Fear paralyzed Thomas and all he could do was stare at it.

“What _is_ that thing?!” 


	2. Late night spirit attacks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Spirits.... 
> 
> And also lesbians...
> 
> Spirits and lesbians.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ayyyo! 
> 
> I am here with another chapter after like a month of leaving y’all on a kinda cliffhanger (sorry about that). 
> 
> Anyway, here have this chapter that I definitely edited. Yup. Totally.

The monster seemed to come out of nowhere.

One minute, Angelica and Wenonah were happily talking about nothing in particular, and the next the earth started shaking. They both turned around to see the enormous glowing thing shrieking at them. 

Angelica was the first to act. She jumped off the rock and started blasting fire from her fists. The monster shrieked again and took a step closer, nearly squashing Angelica. The fire bender bounced back and aimed another blast of fire at it’s leg (arm?).

But the fire did nothing, it didn’t even seem to touch the monster. 

Angelica ran at it and jumped onto it’s leg, preparing to latch on and climb up to it’s head, but she just passed right through the leg, yelling as she stumbled and hit the ground behind it.

She got back up and looked over at Wenonah who was watching with wide, terrified eyes. 

“It’s not corporal!” she yelled as she ran back over to the Mi’kmaq warrior. “My shots just pass right through!”

“What do we do?” Wenonah asked as Angelica stopped in front of her. She looked right into Wenonah’s eyes before latching onto her wrist.

“Run!”

She pulled Wenonah behind her as they took off in the direction of the forest. The monster shrieked from behind them and took another step, shaking the whole ground. 

Wenonah tripped and tumbled behind Angelica, hitting the ground with a grunt. 

“Wen-“

The monster shrieked again and Angelica’s cry out to Wenonah was lost behind it. Wenonah looked up in paralyzingly fear as the monster’s hand reached down for her.

“HEY!” Angelica screamed as she blasted fire ball after fire ball at the monster. It shook it’s head in confusion and stepped back, shrieking from all the fire that was just thrown at it’s face. “LOOK AT ME! OVER HERE!”

Angelica screamed some more at it before running in the opposite direction of where Wenonah still laid on the ground, petrified. The monster fell for her ruse and followed her, obviously angered by all the fire.

“OVER HERE YOU BIG DICK! COME AND GET ME!” Angelica yelled, using both her fists to spray fire all over the monster. Wenonah’s eyes went wide as she watched the fire light up the night sky. Angelica had her brows knit in concentration and her mouth pinched in a scowl as she unleashed all her fire power. She looked so raw and powerful and... strangely beautiful. 

The flames licked at the monster and it roared in retaliation. It seemed to grow angrier with every second. It picked up it’s arm and swung it forward with all it’s might.

Wenonah gasped. 

“ANGELICA!”

The monster hit Angelica so hard she flew backwards into the air, before she hit the water with a splash and disappeared below the surface.

Wenonah felt her heart pound in fear. She scrambled to her feet, staring desperately at where Angelica had hit the water. “ANGELICA!” 

The monster turned back to her and growled, baring it’s razor-sharp teeth. Wenonah felt her throat close up as she stood completely still, petrified with fear. 

The monster shrieked and took another step towards her, gearing up for another attack. Wenonah just stared at it with wide eyes, unable to do anything. 

“AARGGG!” 

Wenonah snapped her head towards the sound and saw Alexander jump out from the trees, fire shooting out of his feet and propelling him into the air. The monster startled and Alexander took advantage of it’s distracted state and hit it with a blast of fire, mid-air. 

The monster wailed as it took a direct hit to it’s face, reeling backwards and shaking it’s head. Alexander hit the ground, somersaulted, and jumped back to his feet. He turned to Wenonah.

“Get out of here! Run!” he yelled at her.

She shook her head and stood her ground. “Not without Angelica!”

The monster roared again, having recovered from the hit, and now it looked angrier than ever. 

Thomas came running out of the trees at that moment, joining Alexander and Wenonah as they stood in front of the monster.

“What do we do?” Thomas asked, getting into a fighting stance and flicking open his canteen. 

“Run around. Attack at it from all angles. Try to split it’s attention and confuse it,” Alexander explained, already running off in a different direction. “And keep it away from the village!”

Thomas nodded and ran the other way, covering the monster’s other side. Wenonah looked back and forth between the two of them, not sure what to do. She was helpless without a weapon. She didn’t have crazy bending abilities like they did!

“Hey! Over here!” Thomas yelled once the monster had been too occupied with Alexander. He hit it with a water whip and the monster turned it’s head and smashed it’s arm into the ground right next to Thomas. The water bender yelped and jumped backwards, hitting it’s arm with more water and freezing it to the ground.

The monster grunted and broke the ice easily, picking it’s arm back up. Thomas’ eyes widened as he watched the monster’s hand bare back down on him.

Alexander hurled a rock at it’s side and the monster was distracted by him again and left Thomas alone. 

Wenonah watched as they did their best to keep it distracted, but she had no idea how to help. She glanced back at the water. Where was Angelica? 

“What’s going on?” someone called in a panic from behind her. Wenonah turned around to see Eliza, Peggy, and John running up to her.

“I don’t know! This monster just started attacking! Alexander and Thomas are keeping it distracted but it’s not doing much,” she explained to the trio. 

“Well, we can help!” Peggy declared, flipping open her glider and jumping into the air. Eliza and John nodded and ran off to do their part. Wenonah just watched... again.

“Ugh!” She threw her head back in frustration. What could she do?

Suddenly, a thought filled her head. 

What if they weren’t able to hold the monster back? What if it made it’s way to the village?

She gasped as she realized what she had to do. Without any further hesitation, she ran back into the trees and towards camp. 

“How the heck do we beat this thing?” John yelled over all the commotion, launching another rock at the monster. It went right through. _Again_. 

“I don’t know!” Alexander jumped back as he dodged the monster’s arm. “Sometimes my hits land and sometimes they just go right through! It’s like it’s real but not real at the same time...”

And then it suddenly clicked. 

“Of course...” Alexander muttered, more to himself than anything. “It’s not a monster, it’s a spirit!”

His face lit up in understanding and he knew what he had to do.

“John! Peggy! Everyone! Stop fighting it!” He called out, waving at them to stop. 

“What! Why on earth would we do that?” Peggy called as she swooped down and landed beside Alexander. 

“Just trust me! I know how to stop it!”

“If by stop it you mean help it kill us then yeah, I guess you know how to stop it!” Thomas yelled as he hit the spirit monster with more water.

“Guys! Alexander’s right! We have to trust him,” Eliza called as she ran up to him and stopped bending. 

“You guys are all crazy!” Thomas yelled, still continuing to fight the monster, although he was the only one now.

The monster focused all it’s attention on him, and Thomas backed up, suddenly aware of the position he was in. 

“Thomas! Run!” 

Thomas glanced at Alexander and then back up at the monster. He seemed conflicted for a moment before he shook his head and darted towards them, joining their group.

“What was that?!” he squawked angrily as he threw up his arms at Alexander. “You just abandoned me!”

“Oh, shut up,” Alexander snapped, giving him a nasty look, “And let me concentrate!” 

Thomas gaped at him and turned absolutely red with rage. He raised a gloved hand and pointed at Alexander with an angry finger. “ _Excuse_ me-“

John grabbed his hand and pulled him back, shaking his head calmly when Thomas gawked at him as well. “Just, trust him and let him do his thing.”

Thomas huffed angrily but shut his mouth and backed down. 

Alexander turned to the monster, who was just staring at them and breathing heavily, and took a deep breath.

“Alexander?” a soft voice said from his side. He felt a hand on his shoulder and he turned around, coming face-to-face with Eliza’s blue eyes. 

He stared back at her, and he knew she could see the uncertainty in his eyes. She smiled at him and squeezed his shoulder. 

For a moment, he lost himself in her smile, in the calm, reassurance of it. He lost himself in her comforting presence and warm glow. He felt like he could melt into her arms and stay there forever.

And then he found himself again in her eyes, in her sparking, bright eyes which shone with hope and faith. She believed in him. She _believed_ in him, even when he didn’t believe in himself. 

The flip switched inside his brain and he nodded once before turning around to face the spirit. He broke away from their group and walked right up to it, head raised and standing tall with dignity and a newfound confidence.

“Spirit,” he called out to it, looking right up into it’s eyes as it glared down angrily at him. It huffed air out of it’s nose and snarled, baring it’s teeth. Alexander didn’t back down. He wiped any emotion from his face and made sure to speak with strength and sincerity. 

“You may not know who I am, but I’m the avatar. I’m the bridge between your world and this world. I don’t know why you’re attacking, but I don’t want to fight you. Please, tell me how I can help.”

The monster stayed silent, but it stopped snarling. It stared down at Alexander without malice, but with contemplation and- if Alexander wasn’t mistaken- fear. 

“Please,” he tried again, this time making his voice softer. “I won’t hurt you. All I want to do is help. It’s my duty to keep our worlds at peace with one another. Let me help you.” 

The spirit let out a puff of air and bowed it’s head down. The rest of the group gasped and jumped back in fear, but Alexander didn’t move a muscle.

It placed it’s head in front of Alexander, looking into his eyes before closing it’s own. Alexander stood and watched as one of it’s whiskers snaked towards him. He fought the urge to jump back and let it touch the centre of his forehead. 

Instantly, Alexander felt a shock that went right through his skull. His eyes went white with light and he gasped before all he saw was black. 

And then he saw images. Thousands of images flashing before his mind like a movie. Trees on fire. A forest burning down. Cities being demolished. Landmarks being destroyed. Red boots. Marching feet. A Fire Nation flag. Armed soldiers. Thousands of troops. Animals fleeing. People screaming. Children dying. Debris floating in a river. A Fire Nation army mask. 

Just... destruction... everywhere.

Alexander felt the connection break and the world around him returned to normal. He looked at the spirit with sad eyes, understanding finally dawning on him. He raised his hand and placed it gently between the spirit’s eyes. 

“I understand,” he whispered, eyes filling with tears as he felt the spirit’s grief and sadness flood him. “And I’m so sorry.”

The spirit made a long cry of despair as it pressed into Alexander’s hand. Alexander closed his eyes and let the tears streak down his face. It was overwhelming; the sheer amount of loss and pain this spirit was feeling. No wonder it was so upset earlier.

_Hei Bai_

The name entered Alexander’s brain as if he had just thought of it on his own, but he knew the spirit- Hei Bai- had put it there. 

The gang watched from afar with wide, unbelieving eyes as the giant spirit monster started to glow and shrink down until it finally took the form of a panda bear, sitting in front of Alexander.

Alexander stepped forward and wrapped his arms around Hei Bai, hugging him close. 

“It’s ok,” he whispered. “The war and destruction will end soon, I promise.” 

Hei Bai moaned sadly and sniffed the air with his nose. A feeling of relief and comfort flooded Alexander, but he wasn’t sure if it was Hei Bai‘s or his own. Then, in a beam of light, he vanished, and Alexander was left standing by himself. 

He heard his friends running up from behind him before he saw them.

“What did you do?”

“How did you do that?”

“Are you ok?”

“What just happened?”

They were all talking at once, gathering around Alexander and prodding him with questions.

But the only thing Alexander registered was Eliza’s hand squeezing his own. He turned to her and found himself staring at her dazzling smile again.

“I knew you could do it,” she said, and Alexander believed her. 

“I didn’t.” 

Everyone turned to look at Thomas, who had his arms crossed as he looked at Alexander with an unreadable expression.

“Thanks,” Alexander drawled back sarcastically. Thomas just shrugged. 

“I didn’t,” he repeated. “But _now_ I do.” 

Alexander blinked. Did he hear that right? He looked into Thomas’ eyes, expecting a snarky remark, but all he got was a weirdly fond expression.

“You proved me wrong,” Thomas continued, eyes sparkling with sincerity. “And I’ll never doubt you again. I trust you.” 

It settled oddly on Alexander’s chest. He wasn’t used to compliments from Thomas, but it still shouldn’t affect him this much. Why did he kind of feel like his heart was fluttering? 

“Huh,” he said, playing it off easily by reverting back into their snarky banter. “Well, look who’s finally warming up to me.”

Thomas scoffed and rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right.”

“Come on, admit it.” Alexander grinned at him tauntingly. “You’re impressed with me.”

“In your dreams!”

“Hey!”

Everyone suddenly startled and turned towards the edge of the water where they’d all heard someone yell ‘hey’. 

They found Angelica, sitting with her feet outstretched in front of her and leaning back on her arms. She was grinning at them smugly as she relaxed in the sand. Her hair was wet and plastered to her forehead, and her clothes were dripping wet, but other than that she looked fine.

“Great job everyone! Excellent teamwork,” she exclaimed happily. 

Eliza and Peggy immediately rushed over to her, whereas John and Alexander let their mouths hang open in disbelief.

“Are you _kidding me_?!”

“You just sat there and watched the _whole_ time?!”

Angelica shrugged as Eliza and Peggy helped her up. “Hey, I got swatted into a lake of freezing cold water. Plus, I thought you guys had it all under control.”

“Oh really? Did it seem like that?” Alexander argued sarcastically.

“Yeah!” John joined in. “Did it seem like that when we were trying to fight a huge spirit monster?” 

“Or when I was fighting it by myself once the others abandoned me?” Thomas butted in. 

“Or when I completely surrendered myself on the slim chance that it was friendly?” Alexander finished, crossing his arms and fixing Angelica with a scowl as she stepped up to him. 

She smiled and put her hand on his shoulder. “Yeah. You guys were amazing. Nice job.”

She patted his shoulder before pushing past him, leaving him with his jaw on the floor. Peggy and Eliza snickered behind their hands. 

Suddenly, the whole Mi’kmaq village came rushing through the trees. The Chief, the twins, warriors- everyone, all lead by Wenonah. 

“What happened? Where’d it go?” Wenonah asked as she ran up to Alex.

“It’s ok, the spirit’s gone. It was all a misunderstanding really-“ Alexander cut himself off when he realized Wenonah wasn’t even listening anymore. Her gaze fell on Angelica and she practically deflated. 

“Angelica,” she breathed, relief flooding her as she ran up to the fire bender. She flung her arms around Angelica’s neck, pushed up onto her toes and pressed her lips against Angelica’s.

Angelica stood there as Wenonah kissed her, eyes wide with surprise. 

Wenonah pulled away and looked up at Angelica worriedly. “Are you ok? Are you hurt?”

Angelica blinked, then she shook her head and smiled softly, pressing her forehead to Wenonah’s.

“I’m fine,” she reassured, staring into Wenonah’s brown eyes. Wenonah seemed to relax a little as she sighed and pressed into Angelica. “Although, I could use another kiss.” 

Wenonah looked up at her with an amused look and Angelica shrugged. “Just for reassurance.”

Wenonah laughed as she stood on her toes again and kissed Angelica. This time, Angelica kissed her back and placed her hands on Wenonah’s waist. 

There was a few ‘whoop!’s from somewhere around them and even a couple of ‘ew’s. _Probably Peggy_ , Angelica thought as she licked Wenonah’s lips.

“Ok! That’s enough!” Alexander said, just as Chief Mukwa came forward and pulled Wenonah away by her braid.

“Ah!” Wenonah yelped, making grabby hands at Angelica as she was lead away. Angelica just giggled as she tried to hide her blush. 

“Control yourself, child,” Mukwa muttered, although it sounded more tired and passive then angry. Eighteen years of dealing with Wenonah’s impulsive behaviour has probably taught him that reprimanding her does nothing. 

Just then, Peggy sidled up beside Angelica and elbowed her in the side, smirking and pumping her eyebrows.

“Told you she’s your girlfriend.”   
  


———

Back at camp, Alexander explained the whole story to the tribe, sparing no details.

“Did you really vanquish the spirit all by yourself?” Nishiime asked with wide eyes as she sat next to Alexander.

“Yup. I did it all by myself,” Alexander replied with a smug smile.

He heard someone clear their throat and he turned around to his his friends glaring at him with crossed arms. He grinned sheepishly.

“Ok... so I might have had _some_ help from my friends.” Alexander turned back to Nishiime and leaned in closer to whisper in her ear, “But it was mostly me.”

Nishiime giggled and bounced up and down excitedly. “Did Thomas help?”

Thomas smiled at the little girl and opened his mouth to answer, but Alexander cut him off before he even could.

“No. Thomas did nothing. In fact, he was a real pain in my butt the whole time.”

“Hey!” Thomas protested, frowning at Alexander as he grinned wickedly back. “I thought we’d finally worked well as a team! We had a bonding moment! I told you I trusted you!” 

Alexander pursed his lips and feigned innocence. “Hmm, nope. Don’t remember, didn’t happen.” 

Thomas threw up his arms and squawked indignantly as Nishiime burst into giggles. 

“Well, it’s been a long night for everyone,” Angelica spoke up as she stood and dusted herself off. “I think we should all get a couple hours of rest before we leave. The sun will be up soon anyways.”

The group nodded and started to move to go back to their tents, but Wenonah stayed where she was and just looked back forth between Angelica and the rest of them. “Leave? But, you just got here.”

Wenonah stood up and stared at Angelica with hurt and worry in her eyes. Angelica shifted and looked at the ground, sighing. 

Wenonah frowned. She took three steps up to Angelica and stared her down, arms crossed and expression steely and determined. “What aren’t you telling me?”

Angelica looked into her eyes sadly and stayed silent for another moment before surrendering. 

“We have to leave.” She glanced up and saw Wenonah’s pinched face, trying to hide her pain, and looked away again. “We only came to make sure everything was ok here. Now we have to get back to our mission.” 

“But-“ Wenonah’s voice cut off as the lump in her throat expanded. She continued, shakily, “But you just got here...” 

“I know...” Angelica spoke softly, taking Wenonah’s hands and squeezing them tightly. Wenonah squeezed back and looked up at Angelica with fire in her eyes.

“I’m coming with you.”

Angelica’s jaw dropped as she blinked in surprise. Everyone suddenly fell into silence. The Mi’kmaq tribe all stared at Wenonah with shock and confusion, turning occasionally to share looks with one another. No one said a word.

Angelica spoke first. “I... uh...”

“‘Nonah?”

The voice was small and scared and it belonged to Nishiime as she stood behind Wenonah, pulling at her arm. “You’re leaving?” 

Wenonah stared back at her little sister, an ugly twisting feeling in her heart as she forced herself not to show any emotion. 

“This doesn’t concern you, Nishiime,” she said, her voice wavering and breaking. She knew she was lying, she knew she hated what she was saying, she knew she felt her gut wrench at the hurt look her sister looked up at her with. 

“Wenonah,” Angelica spoke again, pulling Wenonah’s attention away from little Nishiime and back to her. “I think you need to stay here. Your tribe needs you.”

Wenonah knew she was right, but for some reason she refused to admit it. She shut her eyes tight and shook her head, holding onto Angelica’s hands with a death grip. “No.”

“‘Nonah,” came Nishiime’s broken voice and watery sob.

“No!” Wenonah said it firmer this time, shaking her head and grinding her jaw. She won’t accept this. No way.

“Wenonah,” came Angelica’s sad, but stern voice. “It’s ok. We’ll be back. I’ll come back.”

Wenonah felt the empty promise land like a knife to her heart. She forced open her eyes and looked up at Angelica. “When?”

Her voice was raw and angry, and all Angelica could do in response was blink and open her mouth soundlessly. 

Wenonah nodded slowly, her suspicions confirmed. Her face twisted into something ugly as she tried to hold back her tears. The knife in her heart twisted sharply and she glared into Angelica’s eyes- rage, hurt, betrayal, pain, sadness- everything twisting madly inside her chest. She threw Angelica’s hands away from her and spun on her heels, running for the trees before the ugly storm of emotions could catch up to her. 

“Wenonah!” Angelica called after her. She took a step forward, prepared to run after her, but Nishiime jumped in her way and held up a hand to stop her.

Angelica blinked in shock as the little girl stared up at her with watery, yet calm eyes. 

“She’s my sister,” Nishiime said, jutting her chin out at Angelica. Then, the seven year old ran into the trees, chasing her big sister. 

Angelica just stood there, stunned speechless. She glanced around the circle of people surrounding her. A few Mi’kmaq tribe members scowled at her, while others just looked at her in awe. She noticed Peggy and Eliza looking at her with pity and Alexander just looking at her, dumbfounded.

She scowled at all of them. She didn’t need their pity or their judgment. She was going to find Wenonah and apologize to her, because that’s all that mattered right now. 

Angelica took off where Wenonah and Nishiime has disappeared into the trees.

———

Wenonah sat by the water, digging her hands into the sand as she let the tears burn down her cheeks like hot acid, as she felt the sobs fall out from her throat like broken glass. Everything hurt, but she wasn’t even injured. She felt her chest constrict and her shoulders shake as she gripped at the sand tighter, trying to ground herself somehow.

And even through all the pain and sobbing, she recognized the soft footsteps on the pebbles behind her.

“Go away, Nishiime,” she said, her voice sounding raw and mangled. Another sob tore itself from her throat and it burned. “I don’t want to see you right now.”

Nishiime did not go away.

Nishiime planted herself down by Wenonah’s side.

Nishiime wrapped her little arms around Wenonah and held her tight. 

“I’m sorry ‘Nonah.”

Wenonah felt a chill run up her spine as she shivered, biting her lip to stop the sobs from spilling out. 

“It’s not your fault,” Wenonah replied weakly, wrapping her arms around her little sister. “And I’m sorry too. For what I said to you.” 

“So you’re not leaving?”

Wenonah shook her head and squeezed her little sister tightly. “I would never leave you, little bug.” 

“I’m not a bug,” Nishiime protested, as she always did when Wenonah called her that, but it was pretty weak this time. 

“You are a bug. A little tiny bug. And I will protect you from all the people who want to step on you and squish you.” Wenonah pretended to bite Nishiime’s head off and the little girl giggled as she squirmed in her big sister’s arms. 

“I love you, little bug.”

“I love you too, big bug.”

“ _Ahem_.”

Wenonah and Nishiime looked behind themselves to find Angelica standing and shifting uncomfortably on her feet. She met Wenonah’s eyes and it was like pouring salt in an open wound. “Can I talk to you?”

Wenonah’s brain screamed ‘no’ but she said, “Sure. Nishiime, can you give us a minute?” 

Nishiime nodded and crawled out from her sister’s arms before scampering back off to camp. Wenonah turned back to the water, refusing to look at Angelica as she sat down where Nishiime had been. 

At first they were both quiet. The small animal noises were all that could be heard as the daytime critters woke up and the nighttime ones went to sleep. The sun was starting to peak out, and even in the early morning Wenonah felt it’s warmth spread through her. 

“I’m sorry,” Angelica whispered, careful not to disturb the tranquility of the morning. “I’m so sorry I have to leave, but this mission is really important. I have to help Alexander. He’s the world’s last hope.”

“I know that,” Wenonah replied, careful not to let her voice break. She glared at the water, still not meeting Angelica’s gaze. “But you _just_ got here. Why do you have to leave so soon? Do you even want to stay? Do you even care about me _at all-“_

“Hey. Hey, hey,” Angelica cooed softly, cupping Wenonah’s cheek and forcing her to finally meet her eyes. They were red and teary and hurt. “Of course I care about you. I care about you _so much_.”

Wenonah stared into Angelica’s eyes, into her amber-coloured eyes, and almost felt herself cave. Almost felt herself fall for it. Almost let herself get swept away in it. 

But she caught herself, and she looked away. “Then why do you leave?” 

“I have to,” Angelica whispered, voice breaking a little. “But I promise I’ll come back to you.”

Wenonah felt like someone was holding her heart and digging their nails into it. She swallowed and her throat was like sand paper. She turned back to Angelica.

“Promises are very important to me,” Wenonah said firmly, almost angrily. She looked deep into Angelica’s eyes, looking carefully for any sort of lying or insincerity. “If you break your promise I will _never_ forgive you.” 

Angelica stared back, holding Wenonah’s face with both her hands and pressing their foreheads together. 

“I promise,” she said, and she knew there was no way she’d ever break it. “I promise I’ll come back to you. We’ll see each other again. I promise.” 

Wenonah held her stare for another moment, letting the words sink in. She found no lies, no insincerity, no signs that said not to trust her. 

Wenonah let herself fall. 

She crashed into Angelica, wrapping her arms around her torso as she buried her face in her neck. Angelica, caught off guard, tipped over and fell onto her back with a soft grunt. Her arms wrapped around Wenonah instinctively and held her there, pressed tightly against her. 

Wenonah mumbled something into her neck but it was completely unintelligible. 

“What was that?” Angelica asked, not even trying to keep the grin off her face. 

Wenonah pulled away and planted her elbows on either side of Angelica’s head, leaning over her. “I said you’re a mean old fire bender and if you break your promise I will find you and kill you.”

Angelica’s smile only widened at the threat as she gazed up at Wenonah with a lovely look in her eyes. “I won’t break it, I promise.”

“Now you’re promising to not break your promise? That’s two promises now and twice the amount of killing if you break them.” 

“Guess I’m just that sure that I’ll come back to you no matter what.”

Angelica smiled as Wenonah looked down at her with an unreadable expression. Then her smile slowly faded as Wenonah leaned down and dipped her head. 

Wenonah’s lips were soft and moved slowly against her own. Every time they would part for air, Angelica felt Wenonah’s breath puff against her lips. She pushed her fingers into Wenonah’s hair and sighed into her mouth. 

The sunrise shone brightly on them as the world around them slowly woke up.

———

“Thank you once again, avatar, for everything you have done for us.” Mukwa bowed in gratitude and Alexander bowed back.

“Of course, Chief Mukwa. You’re our friends and allies, if you ever need help, we’re there.”

“That means a lot to us. And I am sorry I couldn’t have been more help to you with the avatar state.”

Alexander paused and looked up at Ayla’s saddle where Thomas was sitting, waiting to leave. For some reason, it put a smile on his face. He turned back to Mukwa. “It’s alright. I’ll figure it out eventually. For now, it’s important that I focus on learning the four elements.”

“That is very wise of you.” 

“Well, what can I say?” Alexander shrugged with a smirk. “I’m just a wise person.”

Thomas snorted from on top of Ayla and Alexander spun around to give him a dirty look.

“Ok, we’re ready, Alex,” Peggy called as she jumped up in a burst of air and floated back down on top of Ayla’s head, taking her reigns in her hands.

The rest of the group climbed up onto Ayla while Alexander got situated on Phillip. He turned to look over at Angelica who was supposed to ride with him.

“You ready, Angelica?”

The fire bender nodded over her shoulder before turning back to Wenonah. She said something, kissed her one last time, and then turned to leave.

“Ready,” she said as she placed herself behind Alexander.

“Yip yip, Ayla!” 

The sky bison took off and Phillip followed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading:) 
> 
> Leave a comment and a kudos if you like (:


	3. Spying on the Fire Nation Government

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> HERCULES MULLIGAN I NEED NO INTRODUCTION WHEN YOU KNOCK ME DOWN I GET THE F*** BACK UP AGAIN!
> 
> Or, in other words, Hercules Mulligan is back and ready to kick ass! 
> 
> Also, some snippets of a certain anxious Fire Nation Prince and his most trusted advisor (and friend).

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, sorry it took so long but we’re finally back with Herc and now we get to hear all about his adventures! 
> 
> Also, a slight warning that this chapter is a little more explicit and crude than most of the other chapters. It’s not bad or anything, just some the language used is more explicit than in previous chapters. 
> 
> Anywho, enjoy!

Hercules Mulligan, now nineteen years old, had always wanted to be apart of something bigger. 

When he was little he used to dream of fighting bad guys and saving the princess and being the hero. 

So, when the opportunity presented itself for him to join an underground rebels gang devoted to fighting the Fire Nation, well he couldn’t pass that up. Even if it meant abandoning the thrilling career of taking over his old man’s tailoring business. He wanted to make sure he was doing the right thing, that he was helping the world somehow.

Mostly, he wanted to make sure history didn’t forget about him.

But now, right then as he stood as straight as possible in the line up of Fire Nation soldiers who were dressed exactly like him, he felt as invisible and as forgotten as could be. He supposed that was a good thing, though. If he didn’t blend in perfectly then his cover would be blown immediately, and this mission was far too important for any of that. 

About a month ago, he’d managed to sneak into the Fire Nation and disguise himself as one of their soldiers. Lafayette had helped him by getting him there and acquiring his false identity: Louis Mendel. The real Louis Mendel was a young soldier who had no home and no family and seemed to disappear from the world without anyone noticing when he died suddenly in an... accident. 

Hercules might have felt a bit sorry for him, if he’d hadn’t pledged himself to aiding the Fire Nation’s total annihilation of the world. Plus, it opened up a perfect opportunity for Hercules to take his place as a spy for the other side. 

Now, he was safely in with the other soldiers and no one suspected a thing. His only job then was to pursue promotions and higher ranks so that he may learn plans for battles and other key information that he can report back to Lafayette. He just had to do all that without being found out. 

Easier said than done. 

“Mendel,” barked one of the commanding officers, Captain Hugh. Hercules marched over to him and bowed in greeting, before standing straight as a board again. 

“I’ve received word from General Sam. She talks very highly of you,” Captain Hugh started, raising a sceptical eyebrow.

“Yes, sir,” Hercules replied, making a note to show no signs of emotion even if his heart was pounding in fear. He’d heard of General Sam before. She was one of the most trusted advisors to the Fire Lord and Prince. Hercules had never once thought she’d notice him. Had his cover been blown already?

Captain Hugh studied him for another moment before continuing. “She seems to think that you would thrive if faced with more challenges and responsibilities. She’s promoted you to Captain. Congratulations.” 

Captain Hugh shoved a badge at Hercules, glaring at him like he was ostrich-horse shit stuck on the bottom of his shoe. Hercules took the badge and eyed it warily, before looking back up at the Captain. 

“Thank you, sir, but I didn’t know there was even a position available,” he said. 

Captain Hugh’s mouth curled into a snarl. “Are you really that dense? I just handed you _my_ badge.”

Hercules’ eyes went wide for a split second as they flicked down to Hugh’s uniform. The badge was missing. His eyes flicked back up to the man in front of him, but Hugh wouldn’t meet his gaze. Instead, he put on a strained smile and grabbed Hercules’ arm in a firm grip, shaking it stiffly.

“Congratulations, Captain,” Hugh hissed, voice tight. He pulled Hercules in roughly and wrapped his other arm around him, pulling him into a very forced half-hug. 

“If you screw this up I will personally make sure you’re court marshalled and that your head ends up on my _spear_.”

The threat was whispered into his ear coldly, but Hercules barely had time to process it before Hugh shoved him away and fixed him with one last icy glare.

“Of course,” Hercules deadpanned, before adding, just as coldly, “ _Sir_.”

Hugh scowled and walked away, purposefully knocking into Hercules’ shoulder roughly. 

Hercules didn’t mind though, he didn’t care in the least, in fact. He smiled to himself as he adjusted the badge to his uniform. He was a Captain now, and everything was going according to plan. 

Suck it, Hugh. 

———

“You... uh, called for me? Sir?”

James looked up suddenly from where he was crouched over the map he’d been studying for the past three hours. Lately, he’d been spending all his nights looking over maps and battle plans, trying to come up with clever ideas, or any ideas really. There was a hundred things he needed to get done and thousands of people he needed to please, his father being one of them. 

He took a long time to respond, staring tiredly at Sam as she stood awkwardly in the doorway, brushing her short blonde hair out of her eyes. It was true, he had called for her, but he couldn’t seem to remember why. 

“Oh...” he said, a bit distantly as he scrounged through his memory for something to do with Sam. 

“Shall I come in?” Sam asked cautiously, trying to fill in his blanks. 

James blinked and shook the sleepiness from his brain. “Yes! Yes, please do.” 

Sam walked in, her military boots clicked as she stepped across the marble floor and up to James. She pulled out a chair and sat down beside him, looking over the several maps sprawled out across the table. 

“Ba Sing Se, huh?” She asked, scanning over the map James was currently scrutinizing. 

James sighed, long and loud, scrubbing his eyes from sleep deprivation. “Yeah,” he said, his voice rough, “I need some sort of plan... a strategy that’ll really impress my father.” 

“And you decided that Ba Sing Se was the way to go? You know it’s like the most heavily fortified Earth Kingdom city, right?”

“Yeah,” James sighed again. “I know, but it’s also the biggest reason why we haven’t won the war yet. It’s one of the last big cities in the Earth Kingdom that we haven’t conquered yet.” 

“Well duh. It’s impenetrable... hence it’s name?” Sam drawled. 

James exhaled in frustration. “I know! That’s why I need to conquer it! If I manage to get Ba Sing Se to crumble, imagine what my father will think of me.”

James looked up suddenly, making hard eye contact with Sam. His dark eyes sent a chill down her spine. 

“He’ll finally see that I’m worthwhile.” 

Sam’s eyes went soft with sadness and empathy. 

“He should already think that,” she reminded him. 

“Ha,” James breathed out a harsh chuckle, “with the way I screwed up at the North Pole? Or how I’ve let that stupid little kid get the better of me like- three times now!” 

James slammed his hands on the table and stood up quickly, sending his chair clattering to the floor.

“Of course he thinks I’m a failure! Look at what I’ve accomplished!” James yelled, swooping his arms out in front of him to gesture at nothing. “I’ve done fuck all! He’ll never see me as anything but a miserable failure if I don’t manage to win something soon!” 

Sam stared at him with wide eyes, her heart clenching dangerously tight as James breathed heavily, his face twisted in anger. 

His gaze flicked down to the floor and suddenly all the anger vanished. It fled from him like a damn that was overflowing and finally broke, leaving him empty. 

He closed his eyes. 

“I’m never going to be worth anything to him, Sam.” 

She held her breath as she watched him deflate in front of her very eyes. He looked... so small... so lost. Something tugged on her heart and she knew she had to make this better.

Sam stood up gently and stepped closer to him, placed a gentle hand on the back of his neck, and reached with the other one to gently lift his chin up so he would look at her. 

He did. 

She held his face steady with both her hands and stared into his eyes. 

“I’ll help you,” she said. “We’ll work on this enlessly if we have to. We’ll come up with something great and then your dad will finally see everything that’s worthwhile in you. He’ll see everything that I already see.” 

James took a minute to answer, his eyes darting back and forth to analyze every aspect of her expression, searching for discrepancies or misleadings. 

“Really?” He finally asked softly. “You’d do that?” 

”Yeah,” Sam replied, smiling at him like it was obvious. “You’re my friend.”

James smiled softly. 

“Ok. Then let’s get down to business, shall we?”

———

Hercules breathed in the fresh morning air as he made his way through the court yard of the Royal Fire Nation Palace.

There was something about the air in the Fire Nation, especially in the mornings. Don’t get him wrong, Hercules hated the Fire Nation and everything they’d done to the world, but the fresh, tropical air was a nice break from the polluted city air he’d been breathing his whole life. 

His fancy military boots clicked down the hall and the sound echoed off the walls, making him feel important as he marched down the hallway, a warm breeze wafting in through the open, full length doors lining up the right side of the hallway. 

Hercules veered right and stopped short when he heard voices of his fellow soldiers; Royal Guards who were idly chatting to pass time on their shift. 

Because of the way the court yards were set up, Hercules could clearly hear everything the guards were saying, even though he was out of sight. It was the perfect place for spying, which was good, since ya know... he’s a spy. 

For the rebellion.

Spying on the Fire Nation. 

No pressure. 

“Nononono,” one of the two guards protested urgently. “I’m telling you, it’s the truth. Jun told me just last night!”

“Ok, but how do you seriously expect me to believe that? I mean, the guy’s a six at best and that girl has gotta be an eleven or something.” 

“That’s what I’m saying! It’s an _unbelievable_ pull. The guy’s kinda my hero now.” 

Hercules rolled his eyes and suppressed a groan of irritation. This was only cheap gossip, nothing worth reporting back to Lafayette. This was a complete waste of-

“Ok, but seriously, what did he say to her? He must have told her he could shoot rainbows outta his ass for her to sleep with him. I mean, she’s the _Princess of the Fire Nation_! She’s gotta be able to get some better dick than that.” 

The two gross guards laughed a bit and Hercules was just about to leave, but for some reason his feet stayed glued to the floor. If the Princess was involved it might actually be important. 

“No man, I don’t think he had to do anything like that. I mean, you must have heard the rumours?” 

“What rumours?”

“About the princess?”

There was a pause in their conversation, and Hercules assumed the other guy must have shaken his head because then the first guy continued.

“She’s a total slut. I mean, she’d give it up for just about anybody. Anything with a pulse, really.”

There was a lot of gross chuckles and snickering and Hercules felt thoroughly disgusted. Honestly, did these two buffoons have anything more meaningful to talk about than other people’s sex lives? 

“Dude, I heard when the group of generals came by for the super important war meeting, she slept with, like, three of them. And they’re all over forty! Talk about issues.”

“I know. She seems way too desperate for me. I mean, if she ever came onto me I’d be completely disgusted...” 

“Same... but I’d probably still fuck her.”

“Oh, one-hundred percent. I mean, she may be a whore but she’s still a hot piece of ass. And it’s not like it would be hard to, either.”

Hercules suddenly felt his blood boil. He wanted to deck those guys. Seriously, who talked like that about another human being? Even if she was the Princess of the evil Fire Nation? 

He started to walk away, back down the hall and away from their horrifying conversation, when something caught his eye.

Rather, _someone_ caught his eye.

He turned to look out onto the courtyard, and there he saw a woman seated by the small pond, dipping her finger in the water and swirling it around. She was scowling at her reflection, her mouth twisting angrily as she glared. She wore Royal Fire Nation robes, all elegant and red and contrasting beautifully with her bronze skin. Her dark brown hair cascaded down her back and shoulders and she wore part of it up in a neat bun on her head, with the Royal head piece positioned perfectly on it.

_The princess._

For a moment, she took his breath away. Then, Hercules noticed the two guards, standing in the spot where he had left them. 

And again, the court yard was designed in such a way that voices bounced and echoed and people could hear private conversations perfectly from far away. 

The princess’s expression gave it all away. 

Without a second thought, Hercules started marching right up to the two idiots who were still carrying on their horrific conversation obliviously. 

“Oh, hey Captain,” one of the men, Rodriguez, as Hercules recognized, saluted. “We were just chatting. Wanna hear about some of the rumours of the royal palace?” 

Both guards snickered to each other and Hercules felt the hot, angry blood rise to his head. He stopped in front of them and scowled, nearly snarling at them. 

“Oh, I’m well aware of the ‘rumours’ you two were gossiping about,” he started, his voice low and menacing and startling both of the men. “And so’s the whole palace with the way you two are practically yelling.”

The two men looked as surprised as ever, and they jumped a little when Hercules took a sudden step closer, continuing to scold his soldiers mercilessly.

“For the record, you should be showing your superior some damn respect instead of trading cheap rumours about her like she’s some kind of _sex object_.” Hercules’ tone was sharp and harsh and demolishing. “The Princess of the Fire Nation is-“

“ _Ahem_.“

Hercules jumped and spun on his heels, coming face-to-face with Princess Maria.

The Princess didn’t look upset- she didn’t look anything but regal and prideful as she tilted her chin up and lazily looked over Hercules like he wasn’t anything important. “The Princess of the Fire Nation is what, exactly?”

Hercules felt himself blanch as he grovelled, “uhhh... um... I-“

“Careful,” The Princess chided, “Don’t strain yourself.”

The two soldiers snickered and the Princess turned her icy glare onto them. They only smirked back at her, clearly enjoying something about the situation.

“It’s alright Captain,” The Princess continued, eyeing the two guards with an expression that made Hercules want to shiver. “I want to hear the rest of their conversation.” 

The two guards looked slightly uncomfortable for a moment as they realized she’d overheard their conversation.

“What were you two saying, again?” The Princess stepped closer, pinning them both with a look that could kill. “You want to fuck me?” She tilted her head and raised an eyebrow innocently. The two men shifted uneasily and glanced at each other. “You said it wouldn’t be hard, right?”

She was taunting them now, straight up throwing their words in their faces. Hercules could only watch in awe.

“Well, you’re right. It wouldn’t be _hard_ , it would be impossible. Because you’re also right, I can get _much_ better dick than yours.” The Princess glanced down the first guard, then glanced back up again and gave him a faux-sympathetic look that seemed to prove her case. 

She turned to Rodriguez, a smirk starting to curl on her red lips. “Speaking of hard things- or rather- _semi_ hard things...” she glanced him down too and then returned to glaring into his eyes. “How’s Penelope doing? Last time I spoke with her she seemed rather unsatisfied with your... performance.”

Rodriguez’s face was horrified as the Princess leaned in a little, a terribly amused smirk on her face. 

“Or rather...” she continued, “your lack of performance.” 

The man looked like he was about to throw up, while his friend snorted off to the side.

It was a mistake. 

His laughter earned him all of Princess Maria’s cruel attention and she jumped right into it. “Oh, Julian, I meant to ask you, how’s the chlamydia? Does it still burn when you piss?”

Julian shut up as his eyes went wide in horror.

“Let this be a lesson, boys,” Maria said as she glared them both down. “Women talk. Now, get your sorry arses out of here before I have you both fired.”

The two guards glanced at each other before nodding and practically running off, back into the Palace. 

Hercules watched them run, an incredulous laugh bubbling it’s way out of him. 

“You got them running scared,” he breathed in astonishment, turning to face the Princess. “You were ama-“

The icy glare the Princess was pinning him down with shut him right up. 

She stepped up to him. “Let this be a lesson to you too, Captain Mendel,” she warned, glancing down to read his badge. 

Her voice was low and threatening as her eyes darkened, scowl etched across her bronze skin. “I don’t need saving. I can handle myself.” 

Hercules blinked. Was that what she was upset about? Because he started to reprimand his guards for poor behaviour on the job? 

“Oh, that’s not-“ Hercules felt the need to correct her. “-What I was trying to insinuate-“ He needed to clear his name, here. “-I mean, I don’t think you’re incapable of standing up for yourself or anything, I just wanted to help-“

“Enough.” Maria held up her hand and Hercules shut up again. She lowered her hand and raised her head. “Your help was unneeded.”

Hercules nodded and averted his eyes, feeling absolutely stripped to the core under her intense glare. He felt a little ashamed. Here was the literal Princess of the Fire Nation and he had the audacity to presume she couldn’t take care of herself.

“But,” Maria continued and Hercules’ eyes shot back up. The Princess wasn’t meeting his eyes now. She shifted and tilted her head from side to side, like she was carefully debating her next words. Then, she took a breath and rushed out, “It wasn’t unappreciated.” 

And just like that, the Princess spun around and started marching off through the courtyard, her long, red robes dragging along the grass behind her. 

Hercules watched her leave, his mind trying in vain to wrap itself around what just happened.

———

“James! I’ve got it!”

James frowned and turned to sit up in bed. He squinted his eyes so that he could see past the light that was spilling into his dark room from the hallway. It was the middle of the night, and even though he hadn’t exactly been sleeping (he couldn’t), he frowned at whoever had decided it was ok to just barge into his room at this hour. 

Sam walked in and right up to him, a wide grin on her face. 

Of course it was Sam. She’d never had any respect for anyone’s privacy, especially when they were kids. 

“What is it Sam? What have you figured out?” he drawled as he rubbed his slowly adjusting eyes. 

She just grinned harder and dropped something in his lap. He took one look at them and realized they were reports from the northern fleet. Huh.

“And why have you brought me these?” he asked, looking up at her with a raised eyebrow.

“They’re reports from our fleet in the North Pole. And if you read them, you’ll see that they all say the same thing.”

James sighed, picking one up. “And what’s that?” 

“The Northern Watertribe is still recovering from your attack. It’s wall is damaged, it’s people are scared and weak, and it’s government is crumbling.” 

James scanned over the reports, idly humming as what he read confirmed what Sam was saying. 

“And even better,” she continued, “it seems as though boats full of warriors have been departing the city at a steady rate.”

James looked up at her, a spark of hope lighting up in his chest. 

“They’re sending their soldiers out to battle...” he breathed. Sam nodded, grinning wildly. “But I thought they didn’t want to get involved in the war.”

Sam shrugged. “Must’ve changed their minds, but it doesn’t matter. What matters is they’re _weak_. They’re _vulnerable_. And we now have an opportunity.” 

James’ eyes shifted away from hers and looked past her shoulder. He suddenly grew distant, solemn. “But, last time went so terribly-“

“And now you have another chance. Now you can redeem yourself.” 

James nodded slowly. This was true... he supposed... but... 

“And look, Ba Sing Se is still a great idea, but this is an opportunity that we _have_ to take. If we manage to secure the second watertribe, it’ll destroy the hope of every single one of those watertribe soldiers in battle right now. We’ll be able to take them _all_ out.” 

“Plus it’ll send a message,” James added, turning back to Sam. “The world will know that, even though we may lose some battles, we’re winning this war. We _will_ win this war. The watertribe’s fall will be the symbol of our strength and perseverance.” 

Sam grinned like a madwoman. “ _Yes_.“ 

James grinned back, an old fire reigniting in his belly. “This is great. This is perfect!”

He jumped up and gripped Sam by the shoulders, shaking her lightly. “This is what I’ve been waiting for! Sam, you’ve done it- you’re amazing!” 

The grin vanished from her face as she blinked up at him dumbly. The room was still dark enough that James couldn’t see the faint blush on her cheeks. 

But just as quickly as he’d took hold of her and made her heart stutter, he was scurrying away, walking out of the room with vigour and a new-found determination. 

No, Sam thought fondly, an old determination that’s been reignited. 

———

The next time Hercules ran into the Princess, it was as he was rounding a corner on the outskirts of the Palace.

And it was literally. 

“Ow!”

He literally ran into her.

“Oh-“ Hercules sucked in a breath as he realized what he’d done. “Fu- I’m sorry! Are you ok?”

Maria pursed her lips as she looked up at him from where she sat on the ground. Utterly unimpressed, she didn’t reply.

“I didn’t mean to do that... as you probably could tell.” Hercules was grappling for excuses again. He reached down and offered her his hand. “Let me help you up.”

Maria raised an eyebrow at him, and then batted his hand away. 

She bent backwards, placing her hands on the ground as she kicked off with her legs, folding over until she was standing again. Graceful and easy and effortless. 

“I don’t need any help,” she said as she dusted herself off. “Remember?” 

She gave Hercules a look, like she was expecting him to start stuttering again, but this time, Hercules somehow stayed put together. 

“Oh, I remember,” he replied, giving her a small little grin, like it was some kind of inside joke. 

The Princess blinked, a little surprised at his response, but then she was pressing her lips into a thin line and humming in approval. “I see you’re learning how to control your speech, Captain.” 

“Well, you can’t exactly blame me for last time.”

“Oh? Why’s that?”

“Well, it was my first time meeting the literal Princess of the Fire Nation, you can’t really expect me to remain calm in that situation.” 

“Mhmm,” Maria hummed, nodding as she stepped closer. “I suppose you have a point. But if I wasn’t ‘the literal Princess of the Fire Nation’- as you put it- would you have been able to form a coherent sentence?” 

“Well,” Hercules breathed a chuckle, feeling a little rattled by how close the Princess was now. “I would have been concerned but at least I wouldn’t have been worried about losing my job.”

“And what makes you think I would have fired you for standing up for me?”

“Uhhh.”

Hercules was at a loss now. Completely vulnerable to Maria’s next attack. 

A grin slowly spread across her face. 

“Go on,” she whispered, teasingly. “You can do it. Form a coherent sentence, Captain.” 

Hercules felt laughter bubble up inside his chest as he shook his head, eyelids fluttering shut. What was this girl’s game?

“You should know I’m usually more well-spoken than this.”

“Oh, I bet.” Maria nodded, still grinning. “I bet you could talk circles around me. I bet you could make use of a more sophisticated vocabulary, throw around words like ‘photosynthesis’ and ‘auspicious’ in casual conversation?” 

Hercules laughter was breathy and purely delightful. He shook his head again.

“Do you even know what those words mean?” Maria asked, leaning up to him.

“Photosynthesis is the process plants use to convert carbon dioxide into sugars and then expel oxygen into the air. And auspicious means a successful future, I believe,” Hercules replied, looking her in the eyes as he took on her challenge. 

Maria hummed again, trying to repress a grin. “Congratulations. You’re learning.” 

Maria held his gaze for another moment before brushing past him, her soft hair fluttering behind her. Hercules inhaled sharply and he could smell her shampoo. It was thick and sweet... like honey.

“Next time we bump into each other I want to see a thirty percent improvement in your vocabulary, Captain.” 

Hercules turned and watched as she disappeared around the next bend. 

Once again, he had to fight to understand what had just happened, and why he could still smell honey in the air. 

———

A week later, Hercules found a dictionary in his locker down in the armoury.

He thumbed it open curiously and flipped through the pages.

On the last page, there was a hand-written note.

_This might be of help to you. Maybe next time you can impress me with your vast knowledge of words that begin with ‘aa’ through to words that begin with ‘ab’. Just read slowly, don’t strain yourself.  
\- Maria _

Hercules chuckled to himself as he flipped back to the first page. 

_Aardvark_.

Hercules rolled his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another note I just wanna add, instead of the fire nation representing empirical Japan like it does in the show, I want this Fire Nation to represent Britain and the Earth Kingdom to represent America, so it’s more like the American revolution (Like in the musical too). 
> 
> This being said, it’s also extremely important that you all know that Maria, James, Sam, and the Fire Lord ALL have British accents. Thank you for coming to my Ted talk.


	4. Waterbending Brawls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Eliza kicks ass and Thomas gets some sense knocked into him. 
> 
> Character development? Yes!
> 
> Plot? Uhhh... what’s that?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha wow I am really getting bad at updating... my bad sorry guys D:
> 
> In my defence, engineering is really hard ok? Why did I choose it as my major again? 
> 
> Anyway! I’m back with a fun little chapter that is a reenactment of one of my favourite scenes from ATLA... the Katara fights an old sexist man scene and destroys the patriarchy! 
> 
> This scene redefined my childhood. I think it’s so important that little girls have characters like Katara to look up to, and I’m so glad the creators of ATLA gave us that. 
> 
> So, without further ado, let’s all watch Eliza kick some ass!

The morning was quiet and blissful. The air was sweet, not too hot, not too cold, and there was a beautiful breeze that swept in through the windows. Summer was coming to an end and the faint smell of autumn was in the air. 

The team had flown for the whole day, finally landing safe and sound on a beautiful beach off the coast of Earth Kingdom territory. There, they found the sweet and modest sea-side bed and breakfast- aka the rendezvous point. They were meant to meet Lafayette here with updated reports so that they could start planning their battles and attacks. 

But Lafayette wasn’t coming for another couple weeks, so they were pretty early. 

When the original plan had been set in place, Alexander and the rest of them had accounted on staying in the water tribe for at least a few weeks while he mastered water bending. But considering how their plans had changed drastically when the Fire Nation attacked, they thought it was best to just get to the rendezvous point as soon as possible.

This way, they were pretty safe from the Fire Nation finding them. They were also ensuring the safety of their friends and allies by not being anywhere near them. 

Though it was unfortunate that their plans had changed, no one really minded all that much. The little inn was quaint and peaceful, and they all caught up on some well-deserved rest. 

Thomas woke up to the sound of birds chirping and the blissful early autumn breeze wafting through the windows. He was sleeping in an actual bed- thank the spirits- and he had no plans to leave it anytime soon. He rolled onto his back and sighed in contentment, happy to just lay there in peace.

**_Bang! Bang! Bang! Bang!_ **

“THOMAS GET YOUR LAZY BUTT OUTTA BED!”

Instantly, Thomas’ mood was spoiled. He glared at the ceiling and tried to ignore the very loud and insistent banging. Seriously, was Alexander going to break down his door or something? 

“COME ON! YOU NEED TO TEACH ME WATER BENDING!”

Thomas literally growled and turned to flop onto his stomach, shoving his face into the pillow. Maybe if he just ignored Alexander...

“THOMAS OPEN THE DOOR RIGHT NOW OR I’M BLASTING IT IN!”

Yeah, he should’ve seen that coming. 

He pushed himself up slowly, giving into Alexander’s whining. 

Suddenly, the door flew open.

“Ok- that’s it! I’ve waited patiently outside your door and now-“

Alexander froze in the doorway once his eyes fell on Thomas. For a second, Thomas was confused. He just stared back at Alexander, arms still flexed from holding himself up- oh.

That’s when Thomas remembered he wasn’t wearing a shirt... or pants. 

“I’m... uh...” Alexander stuttered, taking cautious steps backwards and looking anywhere but at Thomas. “I’m just gonna... so you can uh... get... dressed?”

Thomas blinked at him; absolutely frozen.

“Yeah,” Alexander muttered, face turning red as he slammed the door closed behind him. Thomas flinched at the loud sound.

He collapsed back onto his stomach and groaned into the pillow. _Why?_ Why him? 

He did a quick assessment of the situation in his head so that he could analyze how badly he should be embarrassed. 

One. Alexander definitely saw him shirtless. Bad.

Two. He was at least wearing underwear AND the blanket had been covering his lower half. Good.

Three- wait. Shit!

Thomas flailed quickly and landed on his back, shoving his hands into the air so he could see them.

He was still wearing his gloves.

He exhaled in relief and let his arms drop to his sides. 

He stayed in bed for another ten, Alexander-free minutes before moving to get up.   
  


———

By the time Thomas finally came down to the beach, the whole rest of the team was already waiting for him. Angelica sat in a beach chair under an umbrella, focused on writing something in a notebook. Peggy and John were sitting in the sand, talking and laughing about something. Alexander and Eliza were standing by the water, heads ducked low and voices hushed as they whispered to each other.

It was almost nauseating.

“Alright,” Thomas called out as he walked up, earning Alexander and Eliza’s attention. “I’m here. Training time.” 

“Finally.” Alexander crossed his arms, throwing Thomas a smirk. “Did the princess get enough beauty rest?” 

Thomas raised an eyebrow and returned the smirk. “Yes. At least one of us did.”

Alexander frowned. 

“You sure you’re ready to start training? You look a little...” Thomas paused on purpose, eyeing Alex up and down. He smirked wider. “Tired.” 

“I’m ready,” Alexander growled, jutting his chin out. Thomas just took a deep breath and sighed, waving him off.

“Whatever you say.” 

He walked up to the water and waded in to about his knees. When he didn’t hear anyone behind him, he threw a look over his shoulder to Alexander. “You coming or what?”

Alexander’s glare remained, but he waded into the water as well. Eliza was quick to follow, her tights already rolled up past her knees and her long, light blue robe discarded on the sand. 

Thomas raised an eyebrow, but ignored her for now. He turned to Alexander who stood beside him, a couple feet away. Time to get down to business. 

“Alright,” Thomas started, shifting into a common beginners position. Feet shoulders width apart, knees bent, back straight, arms up and elbows in. “Show me what amount of water bending you can do.”

Alexander just stood there and stared at him, blinking. 

“Uh.” he scratched his head and then shrugged. “Nothing?”

“You can’t do any water bending?”

“Nope.”

“At all?”

“Nuh-huh.”

“Like... not even a little bit?”

“What about the word ‘nothing’ don’t you understand?”

“Huh.” Thomas stood back up, arms dropping to his sides. Well, this was going to be harder than he had originally thought.

“Sorry, but I though the whole point of having a teacher was that he’d _teach_ me how to water bend,” Alexander drawled sarcastically, a little annoyed. “Was I wrong?” 

“No,” Thomas snapped, scowling. “I was just expecting you to be able to do _something._ You can’t even bend a small stream? Make a little wave?” 

“I already told you I can’t!”

“But even five year olds can do something that simple!” 

Alexander’s nostrils flared as he opened his mouth to retort, but Eliza stopped him before he could, putting a gentle hand on his shoulder.

“Getting angry won’t help,” she told him softly before turning to Thomas. “I tried with him before, but he couldn’t get the water to move. I think he just gets caught up in his head a little. He goes about it too logically-“

“I’m sorry,” Thomas interrupted rudely. “But I wasn’t aware you’d be teaching the avatar as well?” 

Eliza blinked in surprise, her mouth still hanging open. “I-“ she faltered, her face turning a bit red. “I just thought that... maybe-“

“Maybe you’d do my job for me?”

“Hey,” Alexander called, frowning at Thomas. “She’s just trying to help.”

“Well, I don’t need her help.” 

“Well, too bad! She’s an amazing water bender and so far she’s been a better teacher than you!”

“What do you- you still can’t even water bend!” 

“Guys!” Eliza called, raising her voice as she scowled at both Alexander and Thomas. Alex silenced himself immediately, more from shock than anything. He didn’t know Eliza was even capable of yelling. 

The water tribe girl sighed, regaining her composure. “Look, if you don’t want my help, that’s fine. I don’t have to teach Alexander anything, you’re the master here.” She looked at Thomas as she said this, and the Prince raised his head a little bit. “I’ll just let you teach us.” 

Thomas felt pleased with her answer, until the last of her words caught up with him. 

“I’m sorry,” Thomas started, tilting his head in confusion. “Did you say us?”

“Yeah,” Eliza clarified, “me and Alexander.”

Thomas raised an eyebrow and pointed at Eliza. “You want me to teach you too?”

“Yeah.” Eliza looked confused. She didn’t understand. “Is that a problem?”

“Well, yeah. Kind of.”

“Why?”

“Well, Alexander and I are going to be working on some fighting techniques.”

“So?” Eliza pressed.

“So... you’re a girl.”

Eliza looked even more confused, and a little upset. She crossed her arms and pursed her lips. “What does that have to do with anything?”

“Girls can’t fight.”

Eliza’s mouth dropped open and her eyebrows shot up to her hairline. “I’m sorry, _what?”_

“What?” Thomas shrugged, not seeing the problem. “Boys fight and girls heal. That’s just the ways things are.”

“Are you-“ Eliza cut herself off, face growing redder with every second. “Are you _serious?”_

“Yeah, what the hell, Thomas?” Alexander joined in, mouth a tight scowl. “Girls can fight! You’ve seen Eliza, Peggy, _and_ Angelica fight before.” 

“Yeah,” Angelica called, suddenly standing up and joining their conversation. “I saved your life once, dude!” 

“Well, Angelica is kind of an exception,” Thomas continued, ignoring her. “She’s Fire Nation and tough as nails. And Peggy doesn’t so much as fight as she does just blow wind at everyone.” 

“Hey!” Peggy called, arms crossed and scowling.

“What does me being Fire Nation have anything to do with this?” Angelica asked, looking even more offended then before.

Thomas looked around him at all the upset faces. He was so confused. What was their problem? 

“Look,” he said, putting up his hands in defence. “I didn’t mean to upset you, it’s just how we do things in the Northern Water Tribe. Boys learn fighting and girls learn healing. It’s nothing personal, it’s just that girls aren’t strong enough to learn to fight.” 

“WHAT!” Peggy shrieked, a strong gust of wind blowing around her.

“Oh my-“ Angelica looked ready to snap, but then she just turned away and started stomping up to the house.

“Are you kidding me?!” Eliza threw her arms up, absolutely furious. She glared and Thomas. “You know what? I don’t even care. I don’t need you to teach me anyway!” 

Eliza swung her arms forward and a wave splashed over Thomas. He sputtered as she stomped off towards the house, Peggy hot on her heels.

“Well,” Thomas sighed as he pulled the water off of him and back into the ocean. “I’m sure they’ll get over it. Now we can actually start training.”

He looked up and saw Alexander glaring at him angrily, face almost as red as Eliza’s. “No. No way am I learning water bending from a sexist _jerk_ like _you!”_

Alexander splashed up some water with his hand and stomped off as well, leaving Thomas alone in the water. 

Thomas gaped at him as he ran off after Eliza. 

“Was it something I said?”

———

Alexander found Eliza pacing her room at the inn, muttering to herself angrily. Peggy was laying on the bed, lazily blowing puffs of air to keep a pillow afloat in the air. Every time the pillow would fall back down, Peggy would blow it back up.

“Hey,” Alexander said as he closed the door behind him. “Sorry about that. I didn’t know Thomas was such a jerk.” 

“Jerk?” Eliza stopped her pacing and glared at Alexander. “He straight up told me that I was weaker than him! That I am lesser than him just because I’m a girl!”

She started pacing again, fists clenched and jaw working angrily. 

Alexander nodded in agreement, but he wasn’t sure what the difference was. What Eliza was explaining made Thomas a jerk, didn’t it? 

“Yeah, he’s the worst. And he’s wrong. Girls are just as strong as boys.”

“It’s not even just that!” Eliza went on, rambling angrily. “He was saying that women can’t do the same things men can- he was saying that women are lesser than men!” Eliza stomped up to Alexander. “Well, he _is_ wrong. Women can do anything that a man can do! We’re equal, not lesser. I’ll show him!”

Eliza pushed past Alexander and stomped into the hall. 

Alexander blinked in surprise and turned to call after her. “Wait- what do you mean you’ll show him?”

But Eliza didn’t answer, she just kept stomping down the hallway. Alexander heard Peggy cackle and get up from the bed. 

“Now this I gotta see!” She exclaimed excitedly as she ran after Eliza. Alexander stood still for a second before shaking his head and racing after them.

———

“Thomas!” 

Eliza yelled angrily as she stomped her way back to the beach. She found the Water Tribe Prince laying in the sand, sunbathing of all things. Her blood boiled and her heart pounded as she stalked over to him.

_“Thomas!”_

The Prince looked up and saw her standing over him, casting an angry shadow over him. He propped himself up on his elbows and smiled up at her. 

“Why hello. Are you done your little tantrum yet? It’s kind of disrupting my teaching.”

That only made Eliza’s fists twitch. She practically growled. “No. I’m here to fight you.”

Thomas raised an eyebrow at that. Alexander and Peggy had caught up by then, and they were just watching from nearby, unwilling to get involved in this. 

“You’re here to fight me? Why?”

“To prove that a girl can do anything a boy can,” Eliza explained, her head raised high in pride. 

“Mhmm,” Thomas hummed lazily, not the least bit interested. “And what happens when you lose?” 

“I won’t.” 

Thomas looked at her with an expression that screamed _‘Oh,_ _hunny_...’

Eliza clenched her fists, determination and anger coursing through her veins, motivating her and supplying her with an idea. 

“Fine,” she grit through her teeth, bending a little lower so she was in Thomas’ face. “If you win, I’ll let it go and admit that guys are stronger than girls. But if I win, you have to teach Alexander _and_ me.”

Thomas slowly climbed to his feet, reluctant to give into Eliza’s bet. “Look, I’m not really keen on embarrassing you in front of all your friends. So, how about I just apologize and we move on? I’ll teach Alexander and you can go heal your bruised ego.”

Eliza snarled. “No. We’re doing this. And you’ll apologize to me when I win.” 

Thomas sighed, arching and cracking his back. “Alright, you asked for this.” 

Thomas jumped into action, bending a huge stream of water around him and pushing it into Eliza. The Southern water bender flew backwards, but managed to dig her feet into the sand and push her arms forward, splitting the water in half and shoving it on either side of her. 

She ran by the edge of the water, calling up a huge stream of her own and bringing it up, only to crash it back down onto Thomas.

Thomas threw up his arms, blocking her attack and making the water bend to avoid him. Not a drop of it hit him.

Eliza didn’t lose her focus. She watched as Thomas spun lightly on his feet, flinging discs of ice at her. She deflected each one with a flick of her wrist. 

When Thomas paused, Eliza ran up, drawing her arms back and up. A huge wave rose behind her and she grunted in exertion as she stopped and hurled the huge wave over her head.

It crashed into Thomas, causing him to stumble back a few steps. Eliza caught her breath for a moment, surprised she actually managed to hit Thomas.

Thomas coughed and exhaled, starting to get a little angry as he looked up. Eliza saw something flash in his eyes and she gasped. She moved just in time, narrowly avoiding the spiralling blast of water Thomas hurled at her. She smirked at him, pleased that she avoided his attack.

And then the spiralling stream of water bent behind her and hit her in the back, causing her to yelp as she face planted in the sand. 

From the grass, Alexander and Peggy sat and winced as they watched Eliza fall. John came up from behind them and sat down too. 

“Hey, what’s going on?”

“Eliza and Thomas are fighting,” Peggy explained, not taking her eyes off the scene. “If he wins, she’ll admit boys are stronger than girls. If he wins, he has to teach her.”

“Sounds thrilling,” John drawled as he picked at the dirt beside his feet. “But shouldn’t we not be fighting our teammates?”

Alexander shrugged. “Eh. Thomas had it coming. Plus, if it wasn’t Eliza it was gonna be me and I probably would’ve killed him on accident by going into the avatar state or something.”

Eliza yelled as she pulled another attack on Thomas, pushing all of her weight into it. Thomas deflected it with almost no effort.

John winced. “Should we... help her?”

“Nah, she’s got this,” Peggy replied, not even worried. “I know my sister. Once she’s set her mind to something, there’s almost nothing that can stop her.”

John nodded silently as he turned back to the fight. 

Meanwhile, Eliza was getting tired. Her arms and legs felt like lead, she had a cramp in her side, and she could barely catch her breath. She swallowed and locked her jaw, determined to win.

There was no way she was going to lose. She couldn’t. If she lost then Thomas would be right and she knew that Thomas was wrong so she had to win.

Thomas bended another strong stream of water which came crashing into her, pushing her backwards and knocking all the wind out of her lungs.

Eliza’s knees shook and gave out. She fell forward, hands digging into the sand as she haunched her back and sucked in air desperately. 

“Gettin’ tired?”

Thomas’ voice made her blood boil. Her fingers dug into the sand angrily but she was still too tired to get up. Too weak...

“Come on Eliza!”

“You can do this!”

“Get up!”

Eliza breathed in raggedly. She could do this. Just had to-

“ _Get up!_ “

-

_Eliza was on the ground, feet stomping past her as everyone fled for their lives._

_She didn’t know how she fell, but now she was down, the cold snow wetting her hands and knees_. 

_She breathed in raggedly. She didn’t know what was happening. She didn’t know who the people in red armour were. She didn’t know where her parents were..._

_“Get up! Hurry!”_

_The voice said again. Eliza looked up. There was a man, he was holding out his hand for her. He looked worried- scared, even- but he was water tribe. He was safe._

_Still, complete fear and panic had Eliza frozen. What was going on? Why was there so much fire? Why were people screaming and running and crying? Where were her parents?_

_A scream right to the left of her and Eliza looked- saw fire... blood... a red masked face looking right at her-_

Eliza sucked in a sharp breath of air and jumped up. She was back in the South Pole. She was back in her village. The Fire Nation was attacking. 

Eliza fought back this time.

She screamed, throwing water at Thomas blindly. No, he wasn’t Thomas anymore. He was a faceless Fire Nation soldier. Responsible for the destruction of her home, and the loss of her parents.

Eliza went wild, using all of her energy as she attacked Thomas. The Prince was alarmed and unprepared, and he didn’t have time to react.

A hit to his side sent him to the right. A hit to his front sent him back a few feet. A hit to his right shoulder had him swaying to the right, a hit to his chest had him stumbling back, a hit to his head-

Thomas went down. His head hit the sand with a dull thud. His vision was swimming and went black around the edges. 

Meanwhile, Eliza went down too. 

She collapsed. The whole world was burning chaos. She didn’t know right from left or dream from reality. All she knew was that she was scared for her life.

The panic ate at her from inside and clawed at her from outside. She couldn’t breath. She clutched her head- screaming- not even aware of the tears running down her face.

She couldn’t see, she couldn’t hear, she didn’t know what was happening around her anymore. 

She just wanted it to stop. She just wanted it to stop. She just wanted her mom. Her dad. Where were they?

“Eliza!”

Someone was calling her name. They sounded panicked. 

“Eliza.”

There it was again. Calmer this time.

“Shh, it’s ok. It’s ok, Eliza.”

She could vaguely feel something around her, holding her. Arms?

“Shhh.”

Angelica. That was Angelica’s voice. Angelica was holding her.

“Just breath for me, ok? Just breath. In... and out...”

Eliza realized she had been hyperventilating.

She breathed in, slowly, and out, slowly. She did it again, and again. The world slowly came into focus again. 

“That’s it. You’re ok. You’re safe. I’m here, ok? I’m here now.”

Eliza could see again. She could hear again, the loud ringing in her ears gone. She could feel again. She felt Angelica crouched beside her, holding her close and pressing on her chest. She felt the tears still running down her face. 

She swallowed, but her throat was like sandpaper. She felt lightheaded and just exhausted. She looked up at Angelica, her sister’s face making the last of her panic ease away.

“I was back in my village,” Eliza whispered to Angelica, her voice hoarse. “They were attacking...” 

Angelica nodded, her face calm and concerned as she stroked her sister’s hair. “Ok. It’s ok, you’re safe now.”

Eliza nodded, still feeling a little fuzzy as she pressed closer to Angelica. 

She looked forward and saw Peggy sitting close to her, smiling sympathetically. She looked a little further and saw Alexander and John helping Thomas up-

Oh.

Eliza looked to Angelica, some of the panic clawing it’s way back in. “Did I- did I hurt Thomas?” 

Angelica opened her mouth, but she paused. Angelica’s eyes flicked over to Thomas but Eliza kept her eyes trained on her sister’s expression, while dread pooled in her stomach. “Did I hurt Thomas?” She repeated it, a little firmer this time; more panicked. “Is he ok?”

“Yeah.” 

The voice came from in front of her and Eliza turned her head back around. Thomas was standing there, Alexander and John running to catch up behind him. Did Thomas run to her? He did seem out of breath...

Thomas crouched down. “I’m fine,” he told her, but he was breathing hard and frowning. “Are you ok?”

His voice was soft. He was being nice. Was he actually worried about Eliza? 

Eliza didn’t know, but she knew she didn’t want to answer. She turned to her sister, knowing Angelica could explain for her, knowing she already had before.

“Yeah, she’s ok.” Angelica could always be counted on. “Sometimes she just gets flashbacks of when her village was invaded by the Fire Nation.” 

Thomas’ expression fell as understanding dawned on him because _oh... oh no._ Did he ever know how that felt. 

“I’m sorry,” he murmured, moving to sit down on the sand in front of Eliza. “I...” deep breath, “I know how hard that is.” 

Eliza didn’t respond. She just looked at him with steady eyes as she continued to breath, keeping any lingering panic at bay. She didn’t reply because she knew if she did she would say, _you still have your home. You still have your parents..._

Thomas shifted, a little uneasy about the whole situation, but he smiled at her, thinking of something to say. “Well... you did end up winning so, I think I owe you an apology.”

Eliza perked up a little at that. Just a little, because she _did_ win...

“I...” Thomas paused, searching for the words (or searching for the courage to _say_ the words). “Look, I was wrong. I was wrong to say that girls can’t fight, and you pretty much proved that when you beat me back there.”

Eliza cracked the smallest of smiles. Thomas smiled a little back and continued.

“I know the Northern Water Tribe can be a little... set in it’s ways. I mean, it took my parents a _long_ time to understand the fact that I wanted to marry a boy, and not a girl. I can see now that they were wrong about that and I was wrong about this. Girls can fight, they can fight just as well as boys, because they can do anything boys can.”

Eliza nodded. “Yes, they can.”

Thomas smiled, and then: “Oh! And I’m sorry. I forgot to actually say sorry in my apology... so... sorry. You know, for being a jerk.” 

“Thanks.” Eliza’s voice was small, but she really did appreciate the apology. “Sorry for going crazy on you.” 

Thomas waved a hand. “Nah, it’s fine. I am excited to teach you now that I know what you’re actually capable of, though.”

Eliza grinned at that. “Yeah?”

Thomas nodded. “Yeah. Although, you’re much more advanced than Alexander, so I’m going to have to teach you two separately.”

“Yeah, yeah, ha ha ha,” Alexander piped up just then, rolling his eyes at Thomas. “So can we actually start training now?” 

“Well, that depends.” Thomas turned back to Eliza. “Are you up for it?” 

Eliza blinked at him slowly as she considered. She was pretty tired but... 

She turned to look at Angelica, her sister smiling at her like whatever decision she made, Angelica would always support her. 

“Yeah,” she said, nodding as she turned back to face Thomas. “Let’s start.”

She’d waited this long, she couldn’t wait any longer.

Thomas offered her a hand and helped her up. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please like and comment I need validation or else I have no motivation<3


	5. Training Hard or Hardly Training?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Training to be the avatar sure is hard work! But so is training to be a spy... and training to be the Princess of the Fire Nation when you’re a non-bender in a family with a history of very powerful benders...
> 
> Just a glimpse into the daily lives of the avatar, the spy, and the Princess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hellooo!
> 
> Have another chapter because it’s my reading week and I actually have time for once:D

A few days of rigorous training later and Eliza was improving faster than anyone Thomas had ever seen. She was a natural, a fast learner, and a great student all wrapped into one. She easily perfected any technique Thomas taught her in minutes and if she had even the slightest bit of trouble she could work around it like a professional.

It was amazing.

Alexander on the other hand...

“Ugh!”

He still couldn’t move a drop.

“Come on! Just bend the water. Feel the push and the pull-“

“I’m trying!”

Alexander’s face was red with exertion, trying in vain to get the water underneath him to budge. Nothing. Happened. 

“This is impossible!” Alexander threw his head back, shoulders collapsing in defeat as his arms fell limp to his sides. 

Thomas sighed. It _was_ impossible. Impossible to teach this incompetent little-

“Stay calm, Alexander,” Eliza said softly, her hands on his shoulders. “Getting frustrated only makes it worse.”

Thomas pursed his lips. While Eliza was right (and great at getting Alexander to calm down) she was usually distracting to Alexander. Thomas noticed that while she was around, it was almost impossible for Alexander to concentrate. It was like it was too much pressure for him. He wanted _so badly_ to impress her but when she was watching he’d get too caught up in his own head and lose to the pressure. 

Suffice to say, it wasn’t working. 

But, Thomas had had two days to figure out how to work around this little funk.

“Hey Eliza,” he called out to her, smiling like he wasn’t secretly coming up with plans to get her away from Alex. “I think today you should work a little more on your aim. Why don’t you go over there and try aiming some ice spears at those trees?”

Eliza glanced over to where Thomas had pointed, a sceptical frown on her face. Thomas held his breath when she looked worriedly at Alexander. She shrugged and said, “sure, I can do that. Keep trying, Alex! You’ll get it soon, I know it.”

And then Eliza was walking away and Thomas let out his breath. Maybe _now_ Alexander would actually-

“I don’t think I’m cut out to be a water bender.” 

He was frowning at the water, glaring at his blurry reflection in the ripples. Thomas sighed. What would get through to this guy? 

“Well, like it or not-“ brute force? “You’re the avatar-“ the cold, hard truth? “Which means you’re a water bender.” Maybe a little soft encouragement? “You just have to accept that part of yourself.”

Alexander was still frowning, but it was less angry and more discouraged. Thomas wasn’t sure if that was progress or not.

“I know, it’s just...” Alexander shifted, obviously uncomfortable and upset. “I keep trying and-“

He deflated, staring at the water glumly. 

“I know you’re frustrated,” Thomas said, softly this time. He stepped up to Alexander, the water around his knees swishing. “But...” He didn’t know what to say. What would get through to this boy? “Well- maybe this will help.” 

Thomas placed his hands on Alexander’s shoulders and the young avatar finally looked up to meet his eyes. “Sit down.”

Alexander raised an eyebrow. “In the water?”

“Yes.”

He looked doubtful, but he sat anyways, cross legged in the water that went up to his waist. “There. Now what?”

Thomas moved around and sat down behind him, each leg on either side of Alexander. He reached around and draped his arms over Alexander’s. 

Alex flinched away. “What are you-“

“Just trust me,” Thomas sighed, “and relax.”

By some unknown miracle, Alexander obeyed and went still. Thomas felt the tension in Alexander’s shoulders slowly ease away as Thomas moved in a little bit closer. He lowered his head so that it was next to Alexander’s and pushed down on Alexander’s hands until they were in the water. 

“Ok,” Thomas started, voice calm and soft. “Now just close your eyes and listen to what I tell you.”

Alexander nodded, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes. Thomas began.

“Ok. Do you feel your hands in the water?”

Alexander nodded.

“Do you feel the water around them?”

He nodded again.

Thomas moved his own hands around Alexander’s, causing the water around their hands to swirl and move. “Do you feel that? The water moving around your hands?”

“Yes...”

“Good.” Thomas took a breath. “Now, slowly push your hands forward.”

Alexander did just that.

“Now pull them back.”

He obeyed again.

“Keep doing that, slowly, and feel how the water reacts, how it moves around your hands. Back and forth.”

“I feel it.”

“Good. That’s good. Do you feel the push and pull of the water?”

“Yes.”

“Ok, now remember that feeling.”

Thomas took his hands and placed them on top of Alexander’s again. Alex paused his pushes and pulls when he felt Thomas’ hands on his own, the weird material of his (now wet) gloves scratching the backs of his hands. But, when Thomas softly pushed on his hands, Alexander remembered to continue the motion, conscious of the pushing and pulling feeling of the water around his hands. 

“Now, pretend like the water is alive,” Thomas continued, his voice soft but so close to Alexander’s ear that it was the only thing he was aware of. He couldn’t hear, or feel anything else but Thomas’ voice and the water. 

“The water is independent. You can’t control it or force it to do what you want. You can only guide it to where you want it to go.”

Alexander nodded along. That made sense. That clicked inside his head. The water can’t be controlled, it can only be guided.

“That’s good, Alexander. Now, slowly try and guide the water to where you want it to go. Just think about it. Where do you want this water to go?”

He wanted it to go with him, with the motions of his hands. He wanted to guide the water. He wanted it to _push_ when his hands pushed out and _pull_ when his hands pulled in.

“Good!” Excited. Then, more calmly, “that’s good, Alexander. Now, amplify that thought. Push it out of your head and down your arms and into your fingertips.”

Alexander felt a chill run from his head, down his arms, and into his fingertips. He sucked in a quivering breath and amplified the thought, the feeling of _push and pull._

Alexander kept the motion up, and when Thomas’ hands started to float upwards, Alexander’s followed. Eventually, his hands were outside of the water, but he could still feel the push and the pull of the water around them. 

“That’s it. Keep it up. Don’t stop.” 

Thomas’ hands slowly retracted, and Alexander was left by himself to guide the water. 

It felt good. It felt calm. It felt peaceful. 

“Open your eyes,” Thomas whispered in his ear. 

He did. 

Slowly, because the sun was bright and it was reflecting off of the wa-

Alexander’s eyes went wide.

Just below his fingertips, there was a wave. A small wave that was going back and forth, following the pattern of his hands. Alex’s heart pounded in his chest. Was this real? Was this really happening? Was he...

Alex paused his hands a little, slowing down on the push forward and-

The wave followed! 

He gasped, a smile sweeping across his face.

He pulled back and then pushed a little harder, and the wave grew a little bigger and stronger! 

He was!

“I’m doing it!” 

An elated feeling of pure joy and relief erupted from his chest as he continued to push and pull, gradually getting more momentum and experimental with his movements. 

“I’m doing it! I’m actually doing it!” 

He heard a soft laugh from behind him, and then: “Yeah. You are.” 

Alexander dropped his arms and turned around, smiling like a giddy idiot at Thomas. “I’m a water bender!”

Thomas was smiling back, his blue eyes fond and proud. “You’re a water bender.”

Alexander turned back around and lifted his arms again. A little nervous flutter in his chest told him he might not be able to do it again, but he took a deep breath and pushed out with his hands again and-

“I did it again!” A happy little giggle escaped his mouth as he pushed the wave back and forth, back and forth, back and forth. 

Suddenly, Alexander was struck with excitement and he leapt up and stood in the water. He raised his arms and guided his little wave up and- it followed! The stream of water rose up to his fingertips and Alexander moved his arms around it until it became a shaky little sphere of water in the air. 

“I can’t believe I’m actually doing it!” 

Thomas stood up too and walked around, facing Alexander with a proud smirk and crossed arms. “And you thought you weren’t cut out to be a water bender.”

Alexander stared at him, smile never vanishing as his arms dropped, letting the water fall back to his feet. He shook his head slowly, a little in disbelief as he smiled- eyes practically sparkling- at Thomas.

“I...” Alexander’s voice was breathy and disbelieving. “I don’t know what to say-“

“What’s all the commotion over here?” 

Both boys turned to see Eliza wading back into the water, a curious expression on her face.

And that’s all it took for Alexander to run after her, excited grin on his face.

“Eliza! Eliza, look! I can do it! I can water bend!”

Thomas watched as he made the small wave and bended the stream of water into a sphere again, this time considerably less shaky. Thomas smiled at the sight of it. At least Alexander wasn’t so frustrated and discouraged now, even if he was being distracted by Eliza again. 

“That’s amazing!” Eliza was smiling brighter than the sun. She really was beautiful, Thomas realized. He could see why Alexander was so smitten. “I knew you could do it!”

And then Eliza threw her arms around Alexander and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek.

Alexander froze and turned absolutely red in the face.

Thomas couldn’t get him to concentrate for the rest of the day.

———

By now, Hercules considered himself a sort of master in disguise and sneaking around. 

He managed to easily slip past the guards of the palace in his black cape (hood pulled over his head) and out into the city. Granted, it was much easier to sneak past the guards when you know all their schedules and patterns and even know most of them personally after being their commanding officer for a few weeks.

Still, Hercules had a right to be a little proud of himself, at least he did when he wasn’t too busy trying not to get caught. 

It was almost surreal- being a spy. You could never let your guard down, not even for a second. You were always on edge, just waiting for someone to question your identity. You could never let go and just be yourself, because you always had to be in character- your life depended on it. And, furthermore, you were always lying, about everything.

Hercules was never very fond of lying. He thought that trust and honesty were very important qualities. He didn’t like sugar-coating or euphemisms or any of that fluffy stuff that people add to cover up the truth, even if it did make things a little easier. There was no bullshit with him, to say it point-blank. 

And point-blank was who Hercules was.

But who Hercules was didn’t matter anymore. He didn’t even get to be Hercules anymore! He was Louis Mendel now, and nothing else. 

Louis Mendel didn’t have the luxury of thinking about the morality of lying. Louis Mendel was a soldier- a Captain- for the Fire Nation. His sole duty was to fight for his nation with every fibre of his being.

But, he was also still Hercules Mulligan, a spy for the rebel forces. His sole duty was to lie low and observe and report back to his team. 

And to not get caught while doing all that.

So, did he feel like he was leading two different lives? Yes. Did he enjoy lying all the time? Absolutely not. Was he going to keep it up as long as he needed? You bet your ass he was.

Because his comfort doesn’t matter. This was war, and war calls for sacrifices. And, honestly? Hercules could think of many worse sacrifices to make then forgoing his ethics and stepping way outside his comfort zone.

He was used to all that by now anyway. 

Sneaking out of the palace was a breeze. Sneaking into the illegal pub underground, beneath the palace city, however, was not as breezy.

“Password?” The oddly accented voice that belonged to the pair of eyes blinking through the slot in the door inquired.

“Lion turtle,” Hercules replied confidently.

“Nuh-huh.” The disembodied eyes spoke. “That was _yesterday’s_ password.”

Hercules scowled. He took a breath, careful not to let his frustration show, and tried again. “Okay... glowworm?”

“Nope.” The disembodied eye’s popped the ‘p’. “That’s _tomorrow’s_ password.”

“How do you already know tomorrow’s password?” Hercules asked impatiently.

“Can’t say.”

“Ugh,” Hercules groaned, throwing his head back. “Look, can you just let me in? I have someone very important I need to meet with.”

“Uh-huh. So says them all.”

Hercules had never wanted to strangle a pair of eyes more in his life. “I’m serious. I _need_ to get in.”

“And I need a million dollars but we can’t always get what we need, huh?”

Hercules felt the vein in his forehead twitch. 

“Look, fella, you obviously don’t know the password so why don’t you just run along and-“

“I’m meeting with Lafayette.”

The eyes blinked. Once. Twice. Three times...

“Oh! You’re a friend of Laf’s?” 

Hercules blinked. He honestly wasn’t expecting that to work. “Uh... yes?”

“Well why didn’t ya just say so!” 

Hercules watched as the door unlocked and flew open, revealing a happy looking older gentleman with a curly orange moustache. 

The man ushered the dumbfounded Hercules inside with a wide smile. “Come in! Come in! Laf said he was expecting someone but I didn’t know that someone would be you!” 

Hercules followed the surprisingly spritely man into the dimly lit pub. He looked around at all the faces of the people there. Most of them looked like criminals and lowlifes, hanging around and drinking their illegal alcohol. 

When the Fire Lord had declared delicacies like alcohol illegal, there was instant backlash from the citizens of the Fire Nation. However, no one had exactly wanted to contradict their Fire Lord, so instead of fighting to make it legal again, these illegal pubs were formed. Now, anyone who wanted to break the law to have a cold beer would have to come down to these grimy, underground bars. 

So, it made sense that most of the people here looked like criminals. 

“The name’s Coran Hermionious Whimbleton the third, by the way,” the man continued as he lead Hercules through the bar. 

“That’s a mouthful,” Hercules commented. 

The man chuckled lightheartedly, ignoring Hercules’ rudeness. “Yes, it is indeed. I suppose that’s why I get along so well with Lafiyette. Now _there’s_ a name that rivals my own.” 

Hercules couldn’t help but smile at that. “Yeah.” He nodded. “Laf is very aware.”

“Well, I don’t know exactly what you’re doing, but if it’s with Lafiyette then I know it’s something good. So, thank you, I guess, for your bravery and sacrifice during this time of war.”

Hercules looked up at that, staring in surprise at the back of the man’s head. No one... no one had ever said anything like that to him before.

“Oh... uh...” He didn’t know exactly how to respond.

“If I was younger and stronger and braver, I would like to fight, but alas, there’s not much I can do. So, I’ll settle for whatever small ways in which I can help do my part.”

Hercules nodded silently, unsure of what to say. This man was very strange, but in a charming sort of way. 

“Alright, here we are,” Coran said, stopping at a large wooden door. “Lafiyette is right inside.”

Hercules nodded and reached for the door knob. Then, as if just remembering his manners, he added, “thank you.”

“Not a problem, my boy.” Coran gave Hercules a kind pat on the shoulder before walking off. 

Hercules watched him for a second, still a bit perplexed by the encounter, before he shook his head and shoved open the door.

The room inside was small and dimly lit, like the rest of the place, but the man sitting at the small table in the corner had a smile that seemed to light up the whole place.

“Mon ami! It is good to finally see you again,” Lafayette said as he stood up to greet Hercules. 

“Hey, Laf,” Hercules chuckled, allowing his oldest and best friend to wrap his arms around him, even though he wasn’t very fond of hugs.

“Did Coran let you in? I hear he has been giving some people a hard time.” Lafayette pulled away and sat back down, gestering for Hercules to do the same.

“Oh, he let me in after I told him I was here to see you,” Hercules replied as he took the seat next to Laf.

The Frenchman chuckled fondly. “That is a good man, although he is a bit strange.”

“That’s probably why you two get along so well.”

They both shared a fond smile at that. 

“Ok, we need to be quick, yes? I do not wish to blow your cover by chit chatting,” Lafayette said, suddenly serious as he sat upright. “Give me your report.”

“Well, so far I don’t think anyone suspects a thing. I was promoted to Commanding Officer, but in doing so I took the position of a guy named Hugh who might have it out for me. So far, I don’t see him being a problem though.”

Lafayette nodded along. “Alright. That does not seem so bad. And how about your work as a Captain? Have you seen or heard anything of value?”

Hercules paused to think, pursing his lips. “As far as battle strategies go, I don’t think I’m high enough in the ranks to know anything important. All I know is I’m in charge of the guards at the Palace. I know their routes and schedules but that’s about it.” 

“Hm,” Lafayette hummed, staring at the table as he thought. “That... is not very useful, I admit. We need to pursue other routes, think of a better strategy. We need more information.”

“Well...” Hercules started, weighing his options. “I had an idea but...”

“But?” Lafayette prompted, almost immediately in his excitement.

“Well, it’s a little far fetched... kind of crazy, actually...”

“That’s alright! I love crazy!” It was vaguely concerning how excited Lafayette was getting about this. “What is it Hercules?”

Hercules sighed. He didn’t really like this idea, he’ll admit, but they did need something and this was... _something_ alright.

“Well...” Another sigh. _Just out with it, Herc!_ “I have actually made contact with the Princess and-“

_“The Princess?!“_

“Shh! Lafayette, calm down.” 

Lafayette covered his mouth with his hands and whispered, “Désolé. Please, continue.”

“Yes. I have met the Princess and... well she seems to uh... like me? Like, she kind of, uh...” 

“She kind of what?”

Hercules swallowed. “Flirts with me?” 

By Spirits, he was blushing. Why on earth was he blushing? 

“She flirts with you...” Lafayette said slowly, his eyebrow raised in skepticism. 

“... yes.”

“Really? The _Princess_ of the Fire Nation flirts with _you?”_

“Laf.” Hercules deadpanned, giving his friend a pointed look.

Lafayette raised his hands in defence. “I am just saying that it seems a little...”

“What?”

“Unbelievable.”

If looks could kill, Lafayette would be a dead man.

“Well,” Hercules huffed, “I’m telling you it’s true. Plus, why would I make something like that up?”

Lafayette just shrugged, still looking at Hercules with doubt etched across his face. 

“Anyways, I was thinking if I could possibly strengthen my relationship with her, then maybe I could find out some very classified things.”

Lafayette’s face lit up, understanding finally dawning on him. “Yes... like their war plans and battle strategies!” 

Hercules nodded. “Exactly.”

“I have to admit, mon ami, that is not a bad idea.”

“I know,” Hercules replied, “but it’s risky. I mean, who’s to say she’ll tell me anything, even if I do manage to get closer to her. She might not even know much. Plus, there’s the fact that this could seriously blow my cover, and not to mention the fact that I’ll have to lie to her even more in order to pretend to have a relationship with her, all on the slim chance that we might get some infor-“

“Hercules!”

Hercules snapped his mouth shut and stared at Lafayette in surprise.

“You’re spiralling, mon ami. Just take it easy, oui? I think it is a good plan, but you do not have to do anything you are uncomfortable with.” 

Hercules nodded, feeling some of the tension in his chest lighten. “Ok...”

Lafayette put a hand on his shoulder and smiled warmly. “Just play it by year. If she keeps reaching out to you, maybe try your plan. Otherwise, stick to the original mission like planned.”

Hercules took a deep breath and nodded firmly. “Ok.” 

———

Alexander sniffed and scratched at his back as he stood with his feet rooted in the dirt, the hot sun blazing across his bare back. He’d been training with Thomas all morning, practicing his water bending and slowly starting to get the hang of it, but now it was the afternoon and it was time for earth bending training with John.

And Alexander liked John, he really did. John was nice and funny and silly and a great friend. 

“HIGHER!”

But... as a teacher...

“I SAID HIGHER ALEX! LIFT THOSE KNEES!” 

He was more like a drill Sargent. 

Alexander huffed and huffed as he lifted the huge boulder into the air and up above his head, raising his knees as John made the earth underneath him spike up at random occasions. 

It was hell. 

Sweat dribbled down his forehead and back as he grunted and raised the boulder higher, finally pushing it fully into the air and off his hands. He breathed through his teeth, his jaw clenched tightly shut as he bent his knees and hurled his arms forward-

The boulder crashing perfectly into the trees, splitting two of them in half.

Alexander collapsed and bent at the waist, arms limp by his sides as he caught his breath.

“Good.” John barked. “Again.”

“Ughhhhh!”

———

Maria huffed as her opponent came at her again, fast and furious like always.

She just managed to duck underneath the blast of fire, feeling the heat from the flames across her back and causing her to sweat even more.

She used her momentum to propel herself to the side, ducking and rolling and then popping back up and managing to send quick little jabs of her fists at her opponent, who managed to block all of them.

“That all you got?”

Maria huffed again, this time in frustration. She bounced to the right, staying quick and light on her feet as she bent backwards and kicked up her legs, flipping in the air until she landed a safe distance away. 

“Come on! I want to see you work for it!”

Maria practically growled as she dodged another trail of fire. 

She ran forward and jumped up, planting a foot on her opponent’s shoulder and kicking it down as she propelled herself higher, flipping in the air again before landing perfectly. 

She whipped around to see her opponent on the ground and unmoving.

She frowned. That couldn’t be it. It was never that easy with-

Sam sprang back to life and whipped her feet around, creating a ring of fire around her that expanded out and crashed into Maria. She flew backwards, hitting the ground hard. 

“Ugh,” she moaned, her head spinning as she laid on the ground, accepting her defeat. 

“I’ve told you a thousand times,” her opponent chastised as she walked over to Maria. “Never let your guard down.”

Maria lifted her head and gave her best friend the worst stink eye ever. “It’s not my fault. You really looked dead this time.” 

“Ha! As if you could kill me.”

“Assuming you can die at all.”

“Right? I haven’t died yet so, for all we know, I could be immortal.” 

Maria snorted as Sam reached out a hand, offering to help her up. Maria smiled and took it, using it to hoist herself back up. 

“You weren’t bad today, though,” Sam continued as she took off her helmet and shook a hand through her short blond hair. “Your strength on your punches has improved and your agility was impeccable as always.” 

“Thanks,” Maria replied, wiping her sweaty forehead with a rag. “And your fire was hot and painful, as always.” 

Sam chuckled as she chucked her helmet into her gym bag, starting the process of removing her armour. “Well, you need to train with benders, even if you’re not one yourself. It’s the quality experience you get when you train with me that will help you in battle.” 

Maria rolled her eyes as she laughed. “You’re so full of yourself.”

“Well, I _am_ pretty amazing.” 

Maria just rolled her eyes, thinking to herself, _here we go..._

“Youngest female general in the history of the Fire Nation? Top of her class in the academy? Impossibly good looking and extremely charming? Beloved by all?” 

“Oh my spirits,” Maria breathed, shaking her head. “If your ego were any larger you’d be unable to fit through the door.” 

“That’s the dream.” 

They both laughed as they made their way out of one of the many training rooms and down the hallways of the palace. 

Maria and Samantha had been best friends ever since they’d met at school when Maria was seven and Sam was ten. Maria didn’t have many (or any) friends because everyone was too terrified to talk to the princess of the Fire Nation. She had accepted her fate as the loner until that fateful day in the courtyard. She’d been eating her lunch when a very blonde and very pissed off girl sat down next to her.

“I hate everyone in this school. They’re all stuck up twats,” Sam had said as ways of an introduction. 

Maria was stunned into silence, but only for a moment as she replied, “Yeah, they all think they’re so important just because they go to this fancy school.” 

“Right? Well, they should know that they aren’t special, not like us.” 

“Why not like us?”

“Well, you’re the princess, right?”

“Yeah?” 

“So, you’re like, the most important person _ever_. These kids can’t even compete.”

“Oh...” Maria replied, dread pooling in her stomach. So, this girl knew she was the princess, too. Now it was only a matter of time before she stopped talking to Maria, just like everyone else did. “What about you?”

“Well, I’m the best friend of the princess. So, that makes me just as important- if not, slightly less- but still important!” 

Maria giggled, beaming at the stranger. “You want to be my best friend?” 

Sam had just nodded like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “Yeah. You seem cool, and I don’t like anyone else here.” 

And thus began their wild, intense, and sometimes slightly chaotic friendship. 

Maria couldn’t have wished for a better best friend. 

“So,” Sam prompted as they reached the showers, setting her bag down on the bench. “How are things with Tony?”

Maria all but snorted in disgust as she shook her head. “Tony is a prick and I am no longer seeing him or his big-arse nose.” 

Sam burst into laughter as she stripped off her shirt. “My spirits. There goes another one. How many guys have you gone through in this month alone?”

“Are you slut shaming me? Because I already get enough of that from the guards and the maids and basically everyone else around here.” Maria walked into the stall next to Sam’s and started the water. 

“You know that’s not what I meant,” Sam replied, already sighing as the warm water hit her. “I couldn’t care less how many guys you’ve been with, I just don’t enjoy having to keep replacing names and faces in my head.”

“Right,” Maria drawled, “so my dating life is inconvenient for you.” 

“Yes. Exactly. I’m so glad you understand.” 

Maria’s laugh echoed around the walls of the shower room. “Well then, I’m sorry to tell you that I’ve found another boy.” 

“Oooou! Another boy? What’s his name?” 

Maria grinned as she scrubbed shampoo into her hair. “His name is Louis Mendel and he’s a captain.” 

“Wait-“ 

The water in Sam’s shower stopped abruptly and then her head was peaking over the partition between the stalls. “Did you just say Mendel? As in Captain Mendel?” 

“Yes?” Maria paused her scrubbing to give Sam a confused look. “Why are you looking at me like that?”

“I know him. I just promoted him to captain like, two weeks ago,” Sam replied. 

“Oh...” Maria didn’t really know what to say to that. “Small city?”

“It’s really not.” 

Sam’s head disappeared and then her water started up again and she resumed her shower.

And... dammit, Maria was just too curious.

“Why did you promote him?”

“He’s a good soldier.” Sam sounded a little disinterested now. 

“Oh...” 

The desire to know more about him was eating away at her, but she had to stay casual.

“Is he nice?”

“I don’t know the first thing about him,” Sam replied. “All I know is he’s good with following rules and giving orders. But anyway, shouldn’t you know more about him since you’re the one who actually likes him?”

“I never said I liked him,” Maria was quick to defend herself. “I just said he’s another boy I could potentially be interested in. Besides, I don’t even know enough about him yet. He’s probably just going to end up being another jerk who just wants to sleep with me and then throw me to the side.” 

“Yeah, you have _really_ bad taste in guys.”

“Gee thanks,” Maria drawled sarcastically.

“Sorry.”

Maria sighed, running conditioner through her long hair. “It’s fine. It’s also the truth so, I don’t really have the right to be offended.” 

“You just have to find the right guy.”

Maria frowned. Ok, so it was at that point in the conversation. The point where Sam stops actually listening and just starts saying cliché lines that sound supportive but aren’t really. 

It didn’t matter though. Maria knew her endless complaints about the men in her life could get tiring, hell, she tired herself out sometimes. 

Still, she felt the need to carry on the conversation. “So, what have you and my brother been up to lately? I see you guys whispering to each other like, all the time. Any top secret missions I should-“

“That is none of your concern and you know it.” 

Maria snapped her mouth shut as the feelings of shame, embarrassment, and anger curled in her stomach at being reprimanded. 

The sound of running water on Sam’s side stopped and Maria saw a pale-skinned hand reach up to grab the white towel from where it hung on the door. 

Maria knew Sam was just doing her job as the top general, but it still hurt when she was left out of things like this. Still, she knew she had to say something now to lighten the mood, otherwise this tension between her and Sam would linger too long.

“Yeah, I should just stick to concerning myself with cute boys like Louis, huh?” 

“Mhm.” Came Sam’s curt reply. 

Maria frowned, and then tried again. “I mean, he seems nice, obviously quite attractive-“

“So, go for it then. Give it a shot,” Sam cut her off quickly, stepping out of the showers. “I have to go now, got some paperwork to do. I’ll see you later, though!” 

And with that, Sam left the room. 

Maria sighed and slouched into the water that was starting to run cold. “Bye.”

———

Give it a shot.

Go for it. 

That’s what Sam had said. Even though it didn’t feel like she’d truly meant it. 

Still, Maria was feeling more than a little petty. It would feel nice to grab hold of this Louis Mendel and rub it in Sam’s face, then play the innocent card.

_I was just taking your advice. I gave it a shot, like you said!_

So, go for it Maria would, then.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don’t ask me why Coran popped up into this... I honestly don’t know myself it just seemed like a funny idea.


	6. The Real Housewives of the Fire Nation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Basically, this whole chapter is just DRAMA.
> 
> So get ready to read about some hot gos in the Fire Nation capital.
> 
> Real words from a world renowned critic:  
> By the end of the chapter, all I had to say was: mad tea!  
> \- Uncle Iroh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> K. So listen.
> 
> I don’t really like how this chapter turned out, but it’s kind of needed for the story so... just trust me. It will get more exciting soon! 
> 
> Unless you like reading petty drama between characters, then it’s probably pretty interesting lol.

Hercules was bored.

Correction: Hercules was the most bored he has ever been in his life- no, even that was an understatement.

You see, when Hercules got promoted to Captain, he thought the job would be at least a little more thrilling. Maybe he would get to order some soldiers around. Maybe he would get the chance to make tough and vaguely important decisions. Maybe he would even get to go into combat once and awhile. 

But no. No, all his promotion did for him was get him a fancy title and a super boring job guarding the Palace. 

It wasn’t all bad, he supposed. Training was good, especially when he got to yell at the soldiers under his command. And he did well as a captain, he made good decisions and acted well as a leader. 

But when all you have to do for your four hour shift is walk up and down the same hallway... 

“Uuuugggggghhhhhhhhh.”

He wanted to put his head threw one of the giant paintings of the past Firelords. 

Suddenly, there was a cute little giggling sound from his right.

Hercules’ head snapped towards the sound and he found Maria, leaning against the wall of the corridor parallel to the one he was currently ‘guarding’. Her arms were crossed and she was leaning her head against the wall, showing off the smooth curve of her neck. Hercules trailed it slowly with his eyes... and then his eyes moved up to her face and saw her playful smirk and the gleeful glint in her eyes and- 

“Are you tired of your job already?” Maria’s voice sounded like tiny little bells ringing through the air. “You realize there’s still two hours left in your shift.”

Hercules blinked himself out of his daze. “You know my schedule.”

The Princess scoffed and pushed herself off the wall. “Of course. I know everyone’s schedule.” 

“Right,” Hercules nodded, feeling a little embarrassed. “Princess. You’re the Princess, that makes sense.” 

Maria smiled like she knew something Hercules didn’t and- wow- wait. When did she get so close? 

Maria started up at him and replied, “that I am, Captain.” She pouted and batted her eyelashes. “But my job is just as dreadfully boring as yours.” 

She smirked and chuckled a bit to herself, and then she was moving away, turning her back to Hercules and his eyes involuntarily trailed down... 

_Stop it you idiot!_

His eyes shot back up and focused on her hair instead. How it cascaded down her back perfectly. How it swished from side to side as she walked away. 

_Wait! Don’t go away!_

“Your job is boring!” Hercules blurted out, _very_ ineloquently. 

Maria turned around and raised an eyebrow at him, but something in her eyes told him that she was glad he had stopped her. “Pardon?”

“Uh,” Hercules stumbled. “You said, your job is boring. Why... h-how would it be boring? I mean, ‘Princess of the Fire Nation’ doesn’t seem like a very boring job. It actually seems like the opposite.”

Maria smiled, like she thought him tripping over his words was endearing (she did) and replied, “yes, that’s a common misconception.” 

She paused for a second and looked up at one of the paintings hung in the hallway. 

It was huge, covered the whole height of the wall and was nearly five feet in width. It depicted one of the few female Firelords in the history of the Fire Nation... Firelord Izumi. 

“Did you know that Firelord Izumi was the last Firelord in her bloodline?” Maria changed the topic suddenly and it caused Hercules’ head to snap towards her. She was still staring up, as if in awe. She continued, “She never had any children, and she didn’t have any siblings either. So, instead of continuing her bloodline, she chose a successor, someone she trusted like her own child. Do you know who that someone was?”

Hercules blinked as his mind rebooted, realizing the question was for him. “Uh, wasn’t it your great-grandfather?”

Maria nodded, almost solemnly, as her eyes flicked across the painting. “Great great grandfather, actually. It was a long time ago.” 

Hercules just watched her watch the painting. She was so beautiful... how was she so beautiful? She was ethereal, other-worldly, was she even real? 

She turned her head and suddenly she was staring at Hercules with those golden-coloured eyes and-

“What are you staring at?”

-spirits, she was beautiful.

“Nothing.” Hercules was quick to reply, too quick. “You,” he amended, “I guess.” 

Maria raised an immaculate eyebrow and smiled a cute, crooked smile. “Me?” 

Hercules smiled too, spirits, she had one of those contagious smiles, didn’t she? “Yeah. You.” 

Maria’s smile widened and Hercules could swear he saw a light blush across her cheeks. 

“Oh, I see,” Maria said softly, taking a slow step towards him. He followed, feeling as if she was pulling him in. 

Their eyes were locked, and Hercules couldn’t find it in him to look away. Her eyelashes were long and black, heavy with makeup. She looked beautiful like that, but Hercules could imagine she’d look beautiful without it, too. 

“Captain!” 

The cold, sharp reprimand came from behind him and he jumped, startled by it as he whipped around and bowed on command. 

“What do you think you’re doing? Shouldn’t you be on patrol right now?” General Sam barked harshly, eyeing him up and down. 

“Yes ma’am. I was just-“

That’s when Sam’s eyes fell on Maria. 

“Ma- Princess? What are you doing here.” Sam spat it out as more of a demand than a question. 

Maria stood, blinking dumbly for a moment before she got her wits about her. “I was just... passing by.”

Sam narrowed her cold grey eyes and gave Maria a scrutinizing look. “I’m sure you were. And what prompted you to take a stroll along this particular corridor at this particular hour?” 

“Well, I was actually following someone’s advice,” Maria replied, crossing her arms and sticking her chin out. Sam’s face just crumpled in confusion. 

“Who’s?” 

“Oh, just an old friend. They told me to take more risks, to ‘give it a shot’, as it were.” 

Understanding seemed to dawn on General Sam, but Hercules was confused as ever. What were these two getting at?

“And how is wandering the halls of the palace helping with that?” Sam countered, glaring Maria down. 

Maria glared right back up, jutting her chin high in the air to stare the much taller woman in the eye. 

“Maybe you should focus more on your duties as the Princess and less on little... distractions.”

Maria scoffed. “And maybe you should focus more on your duties as a General and less on my whereabouts- which are already none of your concern!” 

“Ha! That’s funny, because I _was_ focusing on my duties as a General by making sure my guards remain focused. Maybe you should spend less time _flirting with_ _them!“_

Hercules’ head kept snapping back and forth between the two women. They were both viscous and _mean._

“Well!” Maria had on a vaguely scary smile. “Maybe _you_ should stop flirting with _my brother!”_

Sam gasped and literally flinched backwards like she had been slapped. Hercules observed with wide eyes as she took several moments to compose herself. 

“I-“ she spluttered, face tinted pink. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

Maria chuckled darkly, sizing up Sam. “Really? Because I’ve sure noticed how often you go to ‘check on him’ in the meeting room. Or how you seem to squeeze your way into every mission he goes on. Or how you-“

“Alright, Maria!” Sam snapped, refusing to meet the Princess’s eye. “I get it, you win.”

“Win what?” Maria snapped. “I want to know what’s going on between you two.” 

Sam looked behind her, glaring at Hercules, and then snapped her head back to Maria. She grabbed her by the arm and pulled her in, whispering harshly, “can we maybe have this conversation somewhere more _private.”_

Sam was glaring at Maria, trying to intimate her, but Maria wouldn’t back down. 

“No,” she said, stepping away and walking over to stand by Hercules’ side. “Whatever you have to say you can say it in front of Captain Mendel as well.” 

Sam looked bewildered, a little angry, even. It was like she’d never expected this sort of reaction from Maria, like maybe Maria wasn’t usually one to go against her. Hercules kept watching the scene with bated breath. 

Sam took a deep breath and gave them both a calculated look. Then, she locked eyes with Hercules. “Mendel. Go take your break now.” 

Hercules jumped a little, surprised at suddenly being incorporated into the conversation. He glanced at Maria, who gave him a weird look, and then back at Sam, who was glaring at him with murder in her eyes. 

“Uh...” he stalled awkwardly. “With all due respect, ma’am, I-“

“That is an order, Captain!” 

Hercules flinched, and then bowed on impulse, immediately being swayed by his boss. “Yes, of course. Sorry.” 

Hercules turned on his feet and went to walk away, but not before he caught eyes with Maria. She gave him an apologetic look, and then she looked away. 

Hercules hightailed it out of there and tried not to think about the sorry look in her eyes. 

When he was gone, the hallway was eerily quiet. Sam didn’t say a word. She was standing with her arms holding her sides and her eyes glued to the ground, a hard expression on her face. 

Maria shifted awkwardly, feeling out of place as the one in power, for once. 

But then, Sam took a long breath and finally looked up, and she looked... vulnerable. She was upset, her eyes a little red and watery and her voice scratchy as she whispered, “you can’t tell anyone.” 

Maria instinctively took three steps forward and latched onto Sam’s arms. 

“Hey,” she said, but Sam wouldn’t meet her eye. “Hey, it’s ok. Who would I tell, anyway? You’re my only friend.” 

Sam smiled and chuckled wetly, suddenly blinking a lot to keep the tears from falling. “I don’t know, you and Mendel seem to be getting pretty close.” 

“Oh please. He’s just a stupid boy. You’re the only one I really care about.” 

Sam’s smile faded a little as she continued to avoid eye contact. Maria sighed. “Just tell me what’s going on.” 

Sam wouldn’t answer, she just stared at the wall with a conflicted look in her eye. So, Maria ventured out on her own. 

“I know you used to have a crush on James when we were kids, but I honestly thought you had gotten over that a long time ago.” 

Sam took a deep breath as she fidgeted, looking up at the ceiling as she shook her head.

“No?” Maria asked softly. 

“No,” Sam whispered, grey eyes going misty. 

“Oh, Sam,” Maria whispered sympathetically. “How bad is it?” 

Sam actually laughed at that, and shook her head again as she replied, “bad enough.” 

And then suddenly, she was opening up.

“I shouldn’t feel this way at all. I mean, I had a stupid, childish crush once upon a time, and that was one thing. That was ok because it was just my weird, horny, pubescent brain trying to play tricks on me.”

Maria laughed softly at her choice of words.

“But now...” Sam continued. “Now I can’t get him out of my head.”

There were several moments of silence after that, where Sam was just staring off into space and Maria was just staring right back at her, trying to figure out how to make this better. 

“I care about him, Maria,” Sam admitted. “I care about him far too much.” 

Maria took a deep breath and stared solidly into Sam’s eyes, and she said, “you’re going to be ok.”

And when that doubtful look flashed across Sam’s eyes, Maria said it again. “You’re the strongest person I know, and you’re going to be ok.” 

This time, relief flashed across Sam’s eyes and she even smiled a little. Even said, “thank you.” 

———

“Hey!”

Hercules felt fear paralyze him as he stopped on the spot.

Oh spirits, someone had noticed him. Someone had found out. Someone had-

“Captain Mendel, there you are, I’ve been searching all over the palace for you.”

Hercules sighed in relief as he recognized Maria’s voice. He turned around to face, eagerly taking in her presence.

She’d been looking for him?

For some reason, the thought sent his heart into a frenzy. 

“Oh?” Hercules asked, raising an eyebrow and barely being able to contain his grin. “Well, you found me.” 

Maria smiled coyly, playing along with him. “Yes I did. It wasn’t easy though. You can be quite stealthy when you want to be.” 

“Well, that’s good to hear. It _is_ part of my job.” 

_Because, I’m a spy. But you don’t know that. So I probably shouldn’t say that out loud._

Maria eyes him curiously for a moment, like she was trying to figure out the meaning behind his words. Hercules swallowed nervously and tried to distract her from thinking about it too hard. 

“So, why were you looking for me anyway?”

Maria blinked and flicked her eyes up to him, like she’d only just remembered now that he’d mentioned it. 

“Oh, I wanted to apologize.”

“For what?”

“For my awful behaviour earlier,” she clarified. “I was being... petty. And rude. And unfair. And-“

Hercules held up a hand to stop her. “It’s ok-“

“No,” Maria interrupted, gently pushing his hand down. “It’s not. I shouldn’t have involved you in my spat with Sam. I’m sorry.” 

Hercules nodded, unsure of what else to say. He was still so curious about that fight between the two women. Was that unusual or-

“Anyway,” she resumed, trying to hide the faint blush on her cheeks. “I was hoping I could make it up to you, sometime.” 

Hercules watched in curiosity as Maria inwardly cringed at herself. “How?” 

Maria coughed and cleared her throat, looking anywhere but at him. Hercules felt a grin spread across his face and he didn’t even try to stop it this time. 

“Um- well I was thinking- and you can say no, of course, but I was wondering maybe, if you’d like to- um...” 

And Hercules couldn’t stop himself. “Careful, Princess,” he teased joyously. “Don’t strain yourself.” 

Maria stopped, looked up at him and saw how wickedly he was smirking, and how proud of himself he looked, and a smile washed over her face as she breathed a laugh. 

“I was wondering if you’d like to join me for a night out on the town,” she asked, completely composed. 

“Oh?” Hercules smirked as he went to tease some more. “Just the two of us?” 

“Yes.” 

The mirth drained from Hercules’ face and he blanched. 

“Oh.” 

_Oh no oh no oh no what do I do, crap crap crap crap crap-_

“You can say no-“

“No!”

Maria blinked, and then her shoulders sagged a little as she looked down. “I see. Well, I won’t force you into anything-“

“No! No no no, that’s- that’s not what I meant!” 

A flash of hope flicked across Maria’s eyes as she looked up again. 

“What I meant was,” Hercules said, much calmer this time. “Yes. Yes I... I’d love to.” 

“Oh...” Maria breathed, transfixed on his face and the beautiful expression it bore. “I’ll... I’ll arrange for... the arrangements.” 

Hercules broke out into a wild grin, and Maria couldn’t help but mirror it. “Perfect. Let me know when and where.” 

“Yeah... yes.” Maria shook her head a little, and then she smirked. “That’s assuming I can find you.” 

Hercules smirked right back. “Well, you know me. Always sneaking about the palace.” 

“Like the master of stealth that you are.” 

“Mhmm. I’m like a ninja. You never know where I’ll be lurking about.” 

“Well, go lurk about your patrol route, or else Sam will have your head and mine,” Maria laughed. 

Hercules chucked and bowed to his Princess. “As you wish, your highness.”   
  


And as Hercules walked away, he was smiling, but he couldn’t help but feel a little bit weird... a little bit off. He had a ball of nerves in his stomach and it wasn’t just first date jitters.

He had a bad feeling about this.

———

“Bonjour, mon ami. How have things been with the Princess lately?” 

“Good. Well, better than good. I’m really making progress. She’s actually... invited me out... on a date.” 

“A date? Wow, I really must have underestimated your ability to flirt, mon chère.” 

“Ha Ha, Laf. You’re hilarious.” 

“And? Did you agree?”

“I... I did. Yeah.”

“Good. Now you can get some information out of her.” 

“Yeah, I can... I guess...”

“Hercules, mon chère, what’s wrong?” 

“Nothing, nothing... well... I guess I’m just a little sceptical. What if she doesn’t tell me anything? Or what if she finds me out if I get too close to her? Plus, I’m still not fond of the idea of lying to her-“

“How are you lying to her?”

“Um... I’m literally lying about my whole identity Laf.”

Lafayette waved his hand. “Besides that.” 

“Well, I’m leading her on. I’m pretending to be into her in order to get information-“

Lafayette burst into a fit of giggles. Hercules narrowed his eyes. “Laf this is hardly the time for you to laugh at me.” 

“I know, I know.” Lafayette wiped a tear from his eye. “It’s just hilarious that you think you are pretending to be, how did you put it? ‘Into her’?”

Hercules felt himself flush. “I am!” 

“You can try to keep telling yourself that, but I can see right through you. I know you better than anyone, mon chère-“

“Lafayette enough! This isn’t about her!” 

A thick silence descended on them as Hercules’ harsh words echoed around in Lafayette’s head. He blinked slowly at his friend, who sat across from him in the small, dimly lit room, holding his face in his hands. 

And suddenly understanding dawned on him. 

“Oh...” Lafayette breathed, ever so softly. “I see.” 

Hercules exhaled, long and slow as he dragged his hand down his face, regretting ever opening his mouth. “Laf, that’s not what I...” 

“You know, I am with Adrienne now...” 

Hercules groaned softly into his hands. Please make this stop. 

“We are engaged. We’re very happy... in love...” 

“I know, Laf.” Hercules snapped, a bit too harshly. “You don’t have to remind me... again.”

“I think that I do, mon chère-“

“Stop calling me that!” Hercules exploded, throwing his hands away to glare at Lafayette. “I’m not-“ 

Hercules stopped, his heart dropping all the way to the floor as an ugly, horrid feeling twisted in his gut. He looked down, unable to look at Lafayette’s soft hazel eyes anymore. He managed to mutter, “Je ne suis plus ton chère.” 

Out of all the French Lafayette managed to teach him... that was what he remembered. 

Lafayette was strangely quiet, and when Hercules finally managed to look up again, he was surprised to see just how hurt Lafayette looked. He felt guilt twist in his gut. He didn’t mean to make him look like that... he never meant to hurt him. 

Lafayette cleared his throat. “I know that. What we had is over, mon- Hercules. We cannot dwell on the-“ 

“Enough, Laf. I get it. I’m over it.” 

Lafayette drew his eyebrows together. “Are you?” 

Anger suddenly flared up in Hercules again, but it was mostly just to cover up the pain in his heart. “Yes,” he gritted through his teeth. “I am.” 

“I don’t think-“

“And I don’t care what you think!” 

Hercules stood up, the legs of his chair scratching against the wooden floor. He took two steps to reach Lafayette and then grabbed the arms of his chair, pulling it out and closer to him. Lafayette’s breath caught as Hercules kept one hand on the arm of the chair and gripped the back of the chair with the other, looming over Lafayette and casting him in his shadow. 

Hercules was breathing heavily and Lafayette was holding his breath as he stared up at Hercules with huge eyes. He wasn’t scared of Hercules, but this was enough to get his heart pounding abnormally fast and his breath stuck in his throat. 

Hercules leaned lower, eyes scanning all over Lafayette’s face. “I’m over you,” he practically growled. 

Lafayette’s heart thudded in his chest. He opened his mouth but all that came out was a whoosh of air. 

“I’m over you,” Hercules repeated, softer this time, as he moved his hand to cup Lafayette’s cheek, swiping his thumb slowly across. 

Lafayette knew he should stop this, knew he should say something...

Hercules’ thumb swiped across his lips, pulled down the bottom one... 

“Hercules- _mmph!“_

The kiss Hercules laid on him was rough and hard and full of all the anger and passion Hercules had been repressing. He pressed and pushed and bit at Lafayette’s lips, earning surprised little moans from the eighteen year-old each time. 

Hercules held Lafayette’s jaw steady with his hand as he pushed his tongue into his mouth, gliding and swiping it across Lafayette’s. 

And then, Lafayette’s tongue was pushing back against his, and his lips were pushing back, and he was _kissing_ back, and Hercules tightened his grip and kissed him harder. Their teeth clacked together and spit dribbled down Hercules’ chin. It was raw and viscous and messy and-

“Mmnn-!”

_Lovely._

Lafayette had his hands clenched in fists on his lap just to restrain himself from reaching up and grabbing Hercules. Even though the only thing he wanted in that moment was to touch him. 

Hercules pulled away and they both gasped for breath, heads spinning from the aftermath. Lafayette blinked in shock and looked up at Hercules with dazed and confused eyes, his pupils blown wide. 

Hercules inched further away, keeping his gaze locked with Lafayette’s. “Yeah,” he muttered, his voice rough and hoarse. “All that stuff between us is obviously over.” 

Lafayette’s lip trembled as hot tears sprung to his eyes, but he wouldn’t let himself cry. He tried to explain. “It’s safer this way-“ 

_“Bullshit!“_ Hercules exploded, causing Laf to flinch. He took a step back, shaking his head as sparks of anger and hurt flashed in his eyes. 

“That’s bullshit, Lafayette.” 

And then Hercules was walking away and slamming the door behind him. 

And Lafayette sat there, hands still clenched in fists on his lap, but this time it was to try and stop the tears from spilling and rolling down his cheeks. 

His eyes burned and so he shut them tightly, and felt a few tears manage to escape. His heart tried to claw its way up his throat and Lafayette had to cover his mouth to stop himself from sobbing. 

_“Putain d’enfer,_ Hercules.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> OK WAIT JUST HEAR ME OUT
> 
> So I wasn’t gonna do Hercules/Lafayette in this story at all but like,,, THESE TWO JUST WRITE THEMSELVES I HAVE NO CONTROL ANYMORE.
> 
> It kinda screws my plans for the rest of this fic but- FUCK IT I DON’T CARE
> 
> Anyways, I hope y’all enjoyed it, sorry if it’s confusing rn, I promise there’s a legitimate explanation waiting in future chapters!


	7. Flameo hotman!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I’m so sorry I couldn’t think of a chapter title
> 
> Anyway! Lafayette shows up and some craziness ensues... meanwhile James and Sam get ready to put their big plan into action.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And now we’re back to our regularly scheduled programming! 
> 
> Sorry for the wait, COVID-19 has affected me as I’m sure it’s affected all of you- but hey! I’ve had more time to write because of it so here’s another chapter! 
> 
> Also, I hope everyone is safe and well and washing their hands!

“Uuuuggggghhhhhhhhhh!”

The absolutely miserable sound tore itself from Alex’s mouth as he collapsed in the sand, wobbly legs finally giving out from underneath him. The sand was nice and warm from being in the sun all day, but there was a nice chill in the air that cooled off the sweat from Alex’s brow nicely. 

“Did you seriously have to hit me that hard?” Alexander muttered into the sand.

“Yes,” Thomas replied as he stepped onto the warm sand, ringing out his curly black hair. “I’m training you for real life. Do you think a fire bender would stop to consider how hard he’s going to hit you?”

Alexander groaned as he rolled over, fixing his scowl on Thomas who was standing above him. “Well no. But _four_ times? Did you really have to hit me with your stupid water whip _four_ times?”

“Like I said,” Thomas reminded him, placing a hand on his hip. “Real life training.” 

“It wasn’t _that_ bad, Alexander,” Eliza chimed in, her chest rising and falling heavily from the workout. 

“Easy for you to say!” Alexander whined, sitting up and fixing Eliza with a petulant pout. “You weren’t going up against him!”

“It makes sense for us to team up on you, you’re the avatar! Plus, you need more training on up-close combat with more than one opponent,” Thomas reasoned. 

“Whatever!” Alexander flopped back onto the sand again. Then, he added under his breath, “still doesn’t seem fair.” 

Eliza giggled and held out her hand for him. “Come on, Alex. Let’s go run that drill again.”

“Actually,” Thomas interrupted, stepping into her way of Alex’s hand. “I think you should go practice more on your aim. You’re pretty good with this stuff, but you can’t handle far-range yet. Me and Alexander can run the drill again.” 

Eliza blinked, her mouth hanging open. “Oh...” she looked between Thomas and Alexander, and then shook the disappointment off her face. “Sure! Yeah, sure. I can do that. I’ll just... be over there, then.” 

Eliza pointed off in the direction of the forest line, and then stuck around for another moment. But when she realized Alexander wasn’t going to do anything to stop her from leaving, she sighed and trudged her way over. 

Thomas turned back to Alexander, reaching down to help him up. “Come on, lazy bones. I want to see that technique again.” 

“Uuugghh,” Alexander groaned in annoyance, but let Thomas haul him back up anyways. 

They made their way back into the water, wading in and lifting their arms once more.

“Ok, show me that technique again,” Thomas ordered. 

Alexander frowned in concentration as he focused on lifting the water. The water obeyed him (for now) and formed into two long arms emerging on either side of him. 

“Good.” Thomas nodded. “Now, dodge _this-“_

Thomas hurled a chunk of ice at him. Alexander was quick to respond, moving his arms the way Thomas showed him in order to use his water arms to block the ice.

Unfortunately, his water arms didn’t respond nearly as quickly as his regular ones and-

“Uff!”

The ice his him right in the gut, sending him backwards and on his butt in the water. 

Thomas shook his head in disapproval. “No, that was horrible. No.” 

Alexander groaned again. “It’s not my fault! The water just doesn’t listen to me!” 

“You can’t just blame the water every time we train, Alexander.”

“But it’s true! Water hates me!” 

This time Thomas let out a groan. “Just, get back up and let me show you again.” 

Meanwhile, Eliza was working vigilantly in order to perfect her aim. 

She lined up her sight with a tree, twenty feet or so away, and breathed in deep before sending off a sharp icicle into the air. The ice dart whizzed smoothly through the air and lodged itself in a tree... ten feet to the right of the one she was aiming for. 

“Ugh,” she groaned. “Maybe stupid Thomas was right.”

At the mention of the ice Prince, Eliza absently turned her head to observe Thomas and Alexander train, and when her eyes fell on them, her breath caught in her throat. 

There, in the shallow water, Thomas was standing pressed up against Alexander’s back, with his arms around him as he repositioned the avatar’s arms. 

An ugly feeling uncurled itself in Eliza’s stomach as she scowled. Why was Thomas always so... _extra?_ There was _no_ reason why he needed to be all over Alexander like that. He was smothering him! 

Eliza tried to turn back to her task, and shot another ice dart. But her eyes were still trained on the two of them, and suddenly her ice dart was following the path of her gaze.

The icicle whooshed past Thomas’ head.

Thomas jumped and shot a startled look at her. “Watch it, Eliza!” 

Eliza winced, an embarrassed flush washing over her. 

_Oops..._

“Sorry!” She called out. “My hand slipped!” 

Thomas just rolled his eyes and went back to teaching Alexander. Well, it looked less like teaching and more like he was holding Alexander and whispering sweet nothings into his ear-

“Spirits,” Eliza cursed as she turned away and shook her head. “What am I even getting worked up over? It’s not like they’re doing anything but training.”

Eliza frowned and hurled another dart. This time it wasn’t too far off. 

“Besides, it’s stupid and petty to think that,” she continued reasoning with herself, lining up another icicle. “Alexander doesn’t even like Thomas. He likes _me-“_

She fired and the icicle landed exactly where she had aimed. She raised her head a little higher and smiled proudly to herself. 

“See? My aim is great. Stupid Thomas was wrong.” 

She looked over to them again, against her better judgement, and saw Alexander perform the technique perfectly, moving the water like it was an extension of himself. 

Eliza wanted to be proud, but all she felt was sick with jealousy. Why was Thomas so good at teaching Alexander? Why did they click so well? Why couldn’t _she_ click like that with Alexander? Where did she go wrong? 

“Whatever,” Eliza muttered to the ground as she turned to head back to the house to sulk by herself. 

Just then, Peggy came swooping in on her glider, landing with a whoosh of air. 

“Laf’s here!” She exclaimed without wasting any time. 

Eliza blinked in surprise and turned to meet Alexander’s eyes. They both exchanged an excited look. 

“Come on! Come on!” Peggy ushered, waving them over to follow her as she started running back to the house. Alexander and Eliza both smiled widely as they took off after her.

Meanwhile, Thomas stood, gaping dumbly with his feet in the water. “Who’s Laf?” 

When no one answered him, he threw his hands up in the air and then took off after the rest of them. 

“Why does no one tell me anything!” 

———

The four of them burst into the dining room of the beach house, where Lafayette was sitting with Angelica, the both of them conversing quietly on the couch. 

However, when Lafayette laid eyes on his friends, his face lit up. “Hello,” he said brightly as he stood up to greet them all. “How have you all been?” 

“Laf!” Eliza exclaimed in relief as she ran to give him a hug. Lafayette smiled fondly and wrapped his arms around her.

“Bonjour, ma fille.” 

“We’re all ok, Laf,” Alexander answered, stepping forward to smile at him. 

“That is so good to hear. I was worried.” 

“No need to worry, Laf!” Peggy jumped in, beaming up at him. “I kept all these fools safe while you were gone.” 

Lafayette grinned like a madman and ruffled the air bender’s hair. “Of course you did.” 

Thomas stood awkwardly, lingering in the doorway as he observed the scene play out. He watched this ‘Laf’ guy like a hawk, eyeing him carefully. He wasn’t exactly sure who he was... but, _dang_ he was attractive. 

Thomas idly wondered how old he was.

And how he got that accent.

And how he managed to look so roguishly handsome in those muddy boots and that awfully worn jacket. 

Suddenly, the other door to the room opened and John walked in, hair disheveled and bags under his eyes. Did he just wake up? 

John took three steps in before he stopped in his tracks, eyes going wide and mouth dropping open at the sight of-

“Laf!”

John ran towards the strange man and jumped into his arms, quickly burying his face in Laf’s chest. 

Thomas pouted. Why did everyone get to hug the hot stranger but him? 

Lafayette exhaled in relief and hugged John closer. “Hello, John.” 

John suddenly tore away and fixed Lafayette with a desperate and urgent look. “Where’s Herc? Is he ok?” 

Lafayette felt his heart clench at the mention of Hercules and he hesitated. He opened his mouth but nothing came out. But when he saw that terrified look in John’s eyes, well suddenly his own feelings didn’t matter anymore. He smiled kindly at the young earth bender.

“Hercules is fine. He is stationed at the Royal Palace and he is now a captain for the Fire Nation army.” 

“I’m sorry, what?” 

Everyone’s eyes suddenly turned to Thomas as he stared at all of them in disbelief. “You guys are friends with a Fire Nation captain?!” 

“Oh,” Alexander said as if he had just realized Thomas didn’t know any of this. “No, he’s not actually a captain- well I mean, he is- but only to spy on them. For us. He’s with us.”

“Oh.” Thomas exhaled in relief. 

“I’m sorry, I do not think we have met?” 

Thomas looked up and felt his face go red when he realized that Laf’s eyes were trained on him. The stranger stepped forward with a kind smile and reached out his hand. “I am Lafayette.” 

“I’m, uh,” Thomas stuttered, his mind drawing a blank. He reached out and shook Lafayette’s hand quickly. “I’m Thomas.” 

“Nice to meet you.” Lafayette peered at Thomas’ hand curiously before letting go. He wondered why Thomas was still wearing his gloves indoors, but before he could ask about it: 

“So, now you’re here. We can finally move forward with our plan,” Angelica said, standing up from the couch and moving to join the rest of the group by the door. 

Lafayette nodded, but he looked grim. “Yes... about that...” 

“Oh no,” Eliza said, “what happened?” 

“Well, nothing happened, actually. And that is the problem,” Lafayette explained. “We moved all of our forces to the front lines, but we are still unable to make any major advances. We have, as you say it, hit a wall.” 

The group exchanged worried and defeated looks, even Peggy looked glum. “Well... what are we gonna do?” She asked. 

Lafayette paused, glancing carefully at each of their faces. He sighed, making his decision, and said, “I have an idea, but... no, not here. Let’s move this meeting somewhere more private.” 

———

“Ugh!” Hercules grunted in frustration as he hit at the punching bag again. “Uh!” 

He huffed and gasped for air, angrily kicking at the heavy mass that hung from the ceiling.

He punched and kicked and punched some more. 

“Ugh!”

But it still couldn’t erase the memory from a few days ago. 

He hit it harder, and the thing went flying. Hercules’ eyes widened as he realized his mistake, but by then it was too late. 

The punching bag came swinging back with full force and hit him square in the stomach, knocking him off his feet. 

He fell to the ground with a grunt and collapsed onto his back, wincing in pain. 

_Great,_ he groaned inside his head. 

“Well, that was entertaining,” a voice said, giggling from somewhere behind him. 

Hercules surged upward and spun around, feeling embarrassment creep up on him as Maria stood there, smirking at him. 

“Oh... you’re- you... you saw that, huh?” 

Maria’s smirk morphed into an amused grin. “You mean did I see you get knocked down by the punching bag? Yes, yes I did.” 

“Great,” Hercules muttered unhappily as he turned around to continue his workout. He didn’t know why, but for some reason he wasn’t as excited to see the Princess as much as he normally was. Maybe it was just because he was embarrassed that she saw him like that. 

(But deep down he knew the real reason.) 

“So, do you often let the punching bag win your matches?” 

Hercules scowled. “I don’t know. Do you often follow me around and stalk me like this?” 

Maria’s grin instantly fell. 

A thick silence descended on them, and Hercules frowned at the ground, upset with himself for saying such a thing like that.

“Well,” Maria cleared her throat, recomposing herself. “I actually came here to workout myself, but I understand that your ego is so inflated that you just assumed my whole schedule revolves around you.” 

Hercules felt his shoulders sag as he pinched the bridge of his nose. He slowly turned around to face Maria again, only to see her there with her arms crossed, glaring at him. 

“Sorry,” Hercules muttered, feeling ashamed. “I didn’t mean that.” 

“If you don’t want me ‘stalking’ you, that’s no problem. I’ll leave you alone from now on.” 

Maria turned to leave, but not before Hercules lurched forward to stop her.

“Wait! No, don’t do that. I’m sorry. I was just frustrated.” 

Maria turned back to him and tilted her chin up, sizing him up. “Well, next time don’t take it out on me.” 

Hercules nodded, averting his eyes. “You’re right. I shouldn’t’ve done that. Sorry.” 

Maria sighed dramatically. “It’s fine, I guess.”

Hercules looked at her with a tiny crooked grin, only to see her eyeing the punching bag behind him.

“Were you trying to take it out on the punching bag?” She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Hercules chuckled. “Yeah... it didn’t go so well.” 

“I see that.” 

“Beating someone up would probably be easier.”

“Hmm,” Maria hummed curiously. “Why don’t you?”

“I don’t exactly have a lot of sparing partners here,” Hercules replied.

_Lafayette used to be your sparing partner,_ a traitorous voice in his head piped up before Hercules shoved it back down.

“You have me.”

Hercules blinked. “I... uh...”

Maria smirked, cocky. “What? Scared you can’t handle me?” 

Hercules felt himself flush. “No! It’s just... I thought you just told me not to take my frustration out on you?” 

Maria shrugged as she walked past him and into the gym. “Eh, combat is different. It always helps me to spar with Sam when I’m frustrated about something.” 

Hercules breathed a soft laugh. Man, was this woman something else. 

“You ready?” 

Hercules looked up and saw Maria standing in the middle of the large mat, a long spear in one hand and the other placed on her hip. She was smirking at him again, eyeing him up and down. 

_Holy spirits give me strength._

Hercules walked over and pulled out his dual swords, shifting into a fighting stance. 

“Ready.” 

———

“So... you wanna...”

“Go to Ba Sing Se? Yes.”

“In order to...”

“Get the Earth King to move as many troops into battle as possible? That’s right.” 

“And you also-“

“Want to devise a plan of attack on the Fire Nation and get the Earth King to provide troops and weapons? Absolutely.”

The group took a collective inhale before they all exploded on Lafayette.

“Are you _crazy?!?”_

“How is that going to work?!”

“What the heck Laf?!?”

“Seriously, ARE YOU CRAZY?!?” 

“Guys! Guys! Calm down!” Alexander yelled, pounding his fist on the table. 

Thankfully, everyone shut up and turned to him. 

“Thank you.” Alex cleared his throat, thinking through what he was going to say carefully. “Now, I know Laf’s plan seems a little...”

“Ridiculous?”

“Insane?”

“Completely unachievable?”

_“Insane!”_

Alexander sighed. “Yes. All of that. But, I think- somewhere in all of that- he has a point. We need more help, more resources, more soldiers. What better place to get all that than the Earth Kingdom capital?” 

The group murmured to each other, nodding heads in agreement. 

“But we can’t just walk into Ba Sing Se and demand that the Earth King send out all his forces into battle,” Alexander reasoned.

“Why not? You’re the avatar, they’ll do anything you say!” Peggy pointed out. 

“I don’t think that’s how the real world works, Pegs,” John cut in.

“Oh, and how would you know, Johnny?” Peggy said, scowling at him. “You were sheltered, raised in the richest part of the city. What do you know about the ‘real world’?” 

John stared at her in surprise, in fact, the whole group gaped at her. 

“Wha- how is that my fault?” John sputtered.

“Whatever.” Peggy turned away and crossed her arms. “Forget I mentioned it.” 

“Anyway,” Alexander continued, moving past whatever _that_ was. “If we work on an actual plan of attack on the Fire Nation- and I mean something solid and well thought out- maybe the Earth King would agree to send us more forces.” 

“But this is what I said,” Lafayette complained, pouting at Alexander. 

“Maybe it just sounds less crazy coming from someone who’s, you know, _not_ crazy,” Angelica quipped. 

The group shared a laugh as Lafayette continued to pout. 

“Ben, voyons...” Lafayette muttered in French. 

“Ok, so that settles it then? We come up with a battle plan and then head to Ba Sing Se?” Alexander asked once the laughter died down.

“Well, yes and no,” Lafayette answered. “I can only stay a couple days.”

“Ok, so we have two days to come up with an ingenious battle plan,” Alexander replied, trying to stay positive while the rest of the group exchanged wary looks. “How hard could it be?” 

———

Lafayette sat on the soft, silk bedspread in the room he would be staying in for the next two days, listening to the calming sounds of the beach waves through the open window. It was nice, quiet, peaceful. 

He hated it.

Lafayette was not the type for nice quiet and peaceful. Truthfully, he thrived off of chaos and urgency. During high pressure situations, like battles or espionage, he performed perfectly. For some reason, whenever something was at stake it made it so much easier for him to concentrate.

Calm, quiet, and peaceful were his weaknesses. The less he had to do, the more anxious he became about not doing anything. And when he wasn’t doing anything, he was letting his mind wander, and that was always dangerous. Lafayette did not like long pauses, or calming beach waves, or quiet rooms. There was always too much noise in his own head that needed to be drowned out by noise outside of his head. 

And spirits, was this room chillingly quiet. 

He was already thinking about his dead parents. 

Next it would be Adrienne, and how worried she was about him, and how he hated to cause her this worry.

And then that thought would lead him to think about how worried he was for himself, how scary this war could actually be.

And then that lead to thoughts about all the work he had to get done and all the decisions that had to be made and all people he had to save. 

And then his mind would quiet as he thought about the people he hadn’t saved at all. The people he had failed.

And then his thoughts cycled back to his dead parents and it started all over again. 

Lafayette breathed in deep, trying to settle his rapidly increasing heart rate. 

Why did his mind love to torture him so much? 

**_Knock! Knock! Knock!_ **

Lafayette looked up to see Angelica leaning against his doorframe, an unusually soft smile on her lips. 

“Hey Laf,” she said. “Can I come in?”

Lafayette nodded, a little unable to speak with all the thoughts clogging up his mind. 

Angelica walked in and took a seat next to him on the bed. “We didn’t really get a chance to catch up before the others barged in.”

Lafayette nodded again, wringing his hands anxiously. He pulled at his fingers and squeezed his hands into fists and scarped his blunt nails into the palms of of hands. It was some sort of nervous tick he’d developed over the years. 

Fortunately, Angelica knew this.

She placed a gentle hand on top of his and tore one of his hands away, holding it in her own. “You seem nervous.”

Lafayette sighed, bowing his head. “I’m just... thinking.”

Angelica hummed in understanding. “That’s never a good idea.”

Lafayette had the good nature to laugh, even though it was the last thing he felt like doing. 

“What’s wrong?” Angelica asked. “Talk to me.” 

And Lafayette wasn’t sure that he could-

“Hercules kissed me!” 

-oh. So, maybe he could then. 

And that wasn’t even one of the things on his mind but after blurting it out like that, he realized that it was actually what was causing all this anxiety after all. 

“He kissed me and I wasn’t expecting it and then I kissed him back and now I think he hates me.” 

Lafayette breathed in deep, filling his lungs to the brim before letting it out. Spirits, it felt good to get that off his chest. 

Angelica paused, blinking as she tried to wrap her head around the bomb Lafayette just dropped. “He... kissed you? When?” 

“During one of our meetings.”

“Oh, well _that’s_ professional.”

“Angelica-“

“I’m just saying, you wouldn’t have had this problem if you had sent me as the spy instead of his horny ass.” 

“Angelica, please. It wasn’t like that.” 

Angelica sighed. “Yeah I know.” She turned back to Lafayette. “So, are you ok?”

“No!” Lafayette frowned at his lap, picking off little pieces of lint to keep himself distracted. “I thought... ugh- I just thought all of that stuff between us was over. I thought we were both friends again. But obviously he is still mad at me about it.” 

Angelica pitied him but also rolled her eyes at how stupid he was being. “Hercules isn’t mad at you. He’s just confused. He doesn’t know what he wants. He’s in a very stressful situation and you make him feel safe, so he went back to you.” 

Lafayette nodded. “I... understand this, but he still seemed so angry with me. Maybe I should have-“

“No.” Angelica interrupted, already knowing what he was about to say. “No, Laf, you were right to end things with him. It wouldn’t have worked out anyway and this way neither of you had to get hurt.” 

“That’s not true. It still hurt. Both of us.” 

“Yeah, but it would have hurt you more if you had stayed together.” 

Lafayette fell silent as he contemplated her words. 

“When he kissed me,” Lafayette continued, unable to stop himself from opening up now that he had started. “I might have... um... liked it.”

“Liked it?”

Lafayette nodded, avoiding her eyes. “A lot.” 

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean-“ Lafayette hesitated, trying to find the right words. “The kiss, it was... like... really...”

“Really...?” 

Lafayette groaned and fell back on the bed, covering his red face with both his hands. “Hot.” 

“It was hot?”

“Yes!” And suddenly Lafayette was sitting upright again, gesturing wildly with his hands. “It was sexy! And rough, and not expected, and...” Laf sighed, running a hand down his face. “And I liked it.” 

“Because it was familiar?” 

“No.” Lafayette shook his head. “Not familiar. Different. It made my heart, comment dis-tu? Saute the beats?” 

“Skip a beat?” Angelica tried to fill in for him. 

Lafayette nodded vigorously. “Skip _all_ the beats.” 

“Ah.” Angelica nodded like she understood, even though she definitely did not. 

Lafayette groaned and flopped back on the bed again. “This is stupid! I am stupid!” 

“You’re not stupid Laf.” Angelica laid down next to him, staring up at the ceiling. “You’re just confused. Hercules took you by surprise and now all your old feelings are resurfacing, but that doesn’t mean getting back together with him is a good idea. Besides, you’re with Adrienne now, right?” 

“Yes.”

“And you love her?”

Lafayette nodded. 

“Well then, there’s your answer. This thing with Herc will blow over, and he’ll come to his stupid senses, don’t worry.” 

Lafayette nodded. “Thank you, Angelica.”

Angelica turned her head to smile at him. “No problem.” 

Lafayette turned his head too and fixed her with a sly smirk. “So, how is Wenonah?” 

Angelica’s face immediately went red as her eyes grew as big as saucers. “Who told you?” 

Lafayette grinned like a madman. “Peggy.”

Angelica pushed off from the bed. “I’m going to kill that little air monster!” 

———

Sam waltzed into the meeting room with her head held high and her shoulders squared, a picture of confidence. She almost walked with a spring in her step, that is until she stopped abruptly in front of James, tapping her fist to her open palm as she bowed to him in greeting. 

“Sir,” she said as she stood again, her general voice taking over. There were other people in the room, she couldn’t be anything less than authoritative and professional. “I’ve spoken with each of the captains of the Northern fleets. They’re all on board with the plan.” 

James could barely hold back his smile. “Excellent, thank you general.”

He nodded as Sam bowed again. She turned to leave, nearly jumping out of her skin as James slid an arm around her waist and accompanied her out of the room. 

Once they were out of earshot of the rest of the room, James leaned down to whisper in her ear, “the plan is almost finished. We’re just trying to work out the last of it. We’re almost ready.” 

Sam tried not to smile at how excited he sounded, but it was hard. 

“That’s great,” she whispered back. 

Their faces were so close, Sam could feel his breath on her neck. It sent shivers down her spine. 

“This is all thanks to you, you know.”

Sam roller her eyes. “Don’t discredit yourself. I just came up with the idea, you did everything else.”

“But I wouldn’t have done it at all if it wasn’t for you.”

They stopped, stood in the middle of the hall as James reached and placed a hand on her shoulder. He smiled and said, “thank you.”

Sam swallowed, willing herself not to blush. “Of course.” 

And then James was walking away, back to the meeting room, and Sam tried not to feel light hearted and happy. 

But it was hard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Seriously, go wash your hands.
> 
> And thanks for reading!


	8. The Swamp

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang heads out for Ba Sing Se, and they make an... impromptu pit stop
> 
> In the swamp.
> 
> >;)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact! The Swamp episode in A:TLA was the first episode of the show that I saw! It holds a special place in my heart. 
> 
> Some kinda warnings for this chapter:
> 
> Reference to sexual harassment and reference to transphobic behaviour. I’ll provide some summaries and explanations in the notes at the bottom if any of you want to skip that part.
> 
> Otherwise, happy reading! :)

The sky was grey and cloudy that morning as the gang packed up and readied to leave for Ba Sing Se. It was so different compared to the other sunny days they had spent here at the inn on the beach. It made them all feel a little uneasy, like the weather was foreshadowing something. 

“Ok, are we ready?” Angelica asked from where she was on top of Ayla, securing the last of their supplies to her saddle. 

“Yeah, that’s everything,” Eliza replied as she climbed onto the bison’s back to join her sister. John scurried up next, taking a seat opposite of the sisters. 

“Ok, let’s move out people!” Peggy exclaimed as she took Ayla’s reins in her hands. 

“Come on, Thomas,” Alexander called out from on top of Phillip, trying to keep the dragon calm before he flew up into the air. Phillip was always too excited to get going. 

Thomas emerged from the house, sulking as he dragged his feet over to Phillip. “Why do I have to ride with you this time?” he whined. 

“Because you _always_ ride on Ayla,” Peggy drawled.

“So do you!”

“That’s because she’s _my_ bison.” 

Thomas groaned and climbed onto the dragon, completely hating his life all the while. 

“Fine, whatever, let’s just go already,” he muttered unhappily. 

“Goodbye!” Lafayette called out to them, waving from the porch. “I’ll meet you in Ba Sing Se!”

“See ya Laf!” Peggy called back as the rest of them said goodbye.

John cupped his mouth as he called out, “don’t forget to-“

“Yip yip, Ayla!”

Ayla roared and ascended into the air, cutting off the rest of John’s sentence. The earth bender frowned. “Hey Peggy, I wasn’t done talking to him yet!” 

“You snooze you’re lose, Johnny,” Peggy replied. 

“That’s not- I wasn’t sleeping- that doesn’t even make any sense!” 

“Well make sense of this then,” Peggy snapped. “We don’t have time for you to cry over Herc _again._ Just let it go.” 

John stared at the back of her head, brows knitted it hurt and confusion. He scowled and turned away, muttering, “yeah, I’ll just let it go, then.” 

_Like it’s that easy._

Angelica and Eliza exchanged a worried glance, but said nothing. 

Peggy was probably just in a bad mood. 

———

After a few hours of flying, Thomas was getting restless.

“Ughh,” he groaned. “Can’t we just be there already?” 

“No,” Alexander countered. “Ba Sing Se is far away. We’ll be flying for a few days at least.” 

“How do you know?” Thomas asked mockingly, mostly just because he was bored and it was always fun to get a rise out of Alexander. 

“Because,” Alexander replied exasperatedly, taking Thomas’ bait. “The maps Laf gave me say so.” 

“Let me look, then.” Thomas surged forward and wrapped his arms around Alex, grabbing at the sheets of paper in his lap. 

“No- hey!” Alexander protested. “Stop, those are mine!” 

“Says who?” 

“Says me!” 

Thomas and Alexander fought over the maps, Alexander trying to pry Thomas’ hands off them while also hitting him repeatedly with his elbow so that he would back off. 

But Thomas didn’t back off. He pulled harder and shoved Alexander’s elbow out of the way, scooting closer so that he could gain more leverage to-

“No!” Alexander exclaimed in horror as he watched the maps flutter in the wind, escaping both their grasp and slowly plummeting towards the eerie swamp below them. 

Thomas frowned, rolling his eyes in annoyance. “Nice going, Avatar Disaster. Look what you-“

“Shh.”

Thomas blinked in shock at being shushed like that. “Excuse me?”

“Shh!”

Thomas scoffed and opened his mouth to retort, but stopped himself when he noticed how intently Alexander was staring at the swamp below them. 

“What, are you going to go after them?” Thomas drawled. “They’re just maps.” 

“Do you hear that?” Alexander asked, his voice uncharacteristically soft. 

Thomas frowned, his brow creasing. “Hear what? Your annoying voice?” 

Alexander sighed in frustration. “No, I’m being serious, Thomas. Do you hear that?”

Thomas shut up and listened for whatever it was Alexander was talking about. “I don’t hear anything.” 

“Really?” Alexander asked, voice soft, and he was still staring at the dense forest below them. 

“Really,” Thomas replied. “Why? What do you hear?” 

“I... it sounds like the swamp is... calling to me...”

Thomas raised an eyebrow. “Well that’s just crazy.”

“No, I mean it,” Alexander insisted. “I think we should go down there.” 

“What?” Thomas gasped. “Now _you’ve_ gone crazy. Did Lafayette infect you?” 

“Thomas! I’m being serious,” Alexander insisted, finally looking up at him. “This feels weird.” 

Thomas stared into his eyes for a moment, finally understanding just how serious Alexander was being. He looked desperate, vulnerable, a little scared even. Thomas swallowed. 

“Look, you said it yourself. It’s gonna take days to get to Ba Sing Se, we should probably just stay on course.” 

Alexander looked downcast, but he nodded and turned forward again. “You’re probably right. Let’s go, Phillip.” 

The dragon flapped it’s wings and soared higher and faster, away from the swamp. 

Thomas exhaled in relief. Well, at least that disaster was avoided. 

**_WHHOOOOSH!_ **

Thomas startled at the wind that had suddenly picked up, and chanced a look behind him. 

“Oh my-“ 

A giant tornado that appeared out of _no where_ was suddenly barreling towards them. 

_“ALEXANDER!!”_ Thomas cried out in terror, tugging on Alex’s shoulder to get him to look back. 

He did. 

“What the hell?!?” 

Alexander crouched low on Phillip and got him to fly faster. Thomas kept on looking back, watching with a pounding heart as the massive funnel of wind tore after them. 

“Alexander!” he shouted, his voice wobbling in fear. “It’s getting closer!” 

“Hold on!” Alexander shouted over his shoulder. 

Thomas obeyed and wrapped his arms around Alex, hanging on tight. 

“Where are the others?” Alex asked him, kicking at Phillip to make him go faster. 

“Behind us,” Thomas answered, craning his neck to look behind him, but when he did he saw no sky bison, only the tornado which was now right behind them. “Oh no.”

Phillip hissed and roared, fighting with all his dragon might, but eventually the tornado pulled him into it’s orbit, and Thomas and Alexander could only hold on for dear life. 

_“AHHHHHHHHHHH!”_

Thomas shut his eyes tight as they got flung around in midair. The only thing he knew was that he was holding onto Alexander so tight he was probably crushing him. 

At some point, the spinning stopped, and Thomas felt gravity pulling them towards the ground. 

He didn’t dare open his eyes, even when he felt them crash into the trees.

 _“AHHHH-_ oof!” 

**_CRASH!_ **

**_SNAP!_ **

**_SPLASH!_ **

Thomas felt himself finally come to a stop, but he kept his eyes closed as he let himself catch his breath and come back to reality. 

When he finally blinked open his eyes, he realized that he was laying in shallow, muddy water. He sat up and looked around him, his heart still going fast. His eyes darted everywhere, looking desperately for-

Alexander coughed and sputtered as he sat up, only a few feet away, groaning out in pain. 

Thomas exhaled in relief. At least he wasn’t alone out here. 

He got up and walked over to the avatar, crouching down and placing a hand on his shoulder. “You ok?” 

Alexander groaned and held his head, looking up at Thomas. “Yeah, I think so. What was that?” 

Thomas helped him stand up. “I don’t know.”

Alexander blinked, looking around at their surroundings. “Where’s Phillip?” 

Thomas noticed the note of urgency in Alexander’s voice, but he couldn’t do anything about it except reply with another, “I don’t know.” 

Alexander turned to look at him, obvious fear in his big brown eyes. “Where are the others?” 

Thomas swallowed. “I... I don’t know.” 

Alexander’s eyes flashed with worry as his breathing started to pick up. Thomas wanted to do something but he was just as lost and scared. 

And Alexander was somehow holding his hand. _Tightly._

“Um,” Thomas uttered ineloquently, staring at their intertwined fingers in confusion. 

Alexander glanced down and immediately tore his hand away. “S- sorry.” 

Thomas wanted to say it was ok, that he was scared too, but Alexander didn’t give him a chance. 

“Let’s go find the others,” he said, walking off in a random direction. 

Thomas had no choice but to follow.

———

“This sucks.” Peggy grumbled as the four of them trekked through mud and vines. “How does a tornado just appear out of no where?” 

“I don’t know, but let’s not dwell on that,” Angelica replied, leading them and a very muddy and grumpy Ayla through the thick swamp. “For now let’s just focus on finding Thomas and Alex.” 

“They can’t be too far,” Eliza reasoned, doing her best to heal a cut on John’s arm as they walked. “They were right ahead of us.”

“But how do we even know which direction they went? And how do we know that they even landed here?” John asked, worry in his voice. 

“We don’t.” Angelica stopped suddenly. The group stopped with her, watching her carefully as her shoulders rose and fell slowly. Then, she turned around and fixed them all with a steely, determined look. “But we have to try.” 

The group nodded and they kept walking.

———

“Phillip!”

“Angelica!”

“Phiiiillllliiiiiip!”

“Eliza! Peggy!”

“PHILLIP!” 

“Alexander, _what_ makes you think that Phillip will be able to understand you better than the others can?” Thomas asked tiredly. 

“Well, he knows my voice,” Alex replied, shoving his way past more roots and vines. “Plus, he’s probably the closest to us. He’s gotta be here somewhere, right?” 

Thomas sighed, restraining himself from saying anything else. 

“PHILLIP!” 

Thomas groaned. He already had a headache. 

———

“Guys, it’s getting really dark,” John said, the first one of them to speak in about two hours. 

“What? Is the spoiled rich kid scared of the dark?” Peggy spat. 

John was hurt, but he was too tired and, admittedly, scared to reply. 

“No, he’s right,” Angelica said. “No use in looking for them in the dark. Let’s find a place to rest for the night and try again in the morning.” 

The group collapsed on some soft moss below a huge tree with massive roots a few minutes later.

“Get some sleep, everyone,” Angelica said softly, right before they all passed out. 

———

Thomas and Alexander were sitting back to back, eyes peeled open. 

They were both scared, but they both refused to admit it, so they both decided to keep watch at the same time, and just not sleep all night.

Needless to say, they were both exhausted by the time the sun started rising again. 

“You just _had_ to tell me not to go to the swamp, didn’t you?” Alexander drawled, suddenly breaking the silence. 

“What?” Thomas replied in confusion. 

“You wouldn’t let me land in the swamp, and look at where we are now.”

“Wha- how is this _my_ fault? I didn’t ask for a tornado to swoop in and fling us into this stupid filthy swamp!” 

“Well, maybe if you’d just let me come here in the first place, the tornado never would have shown up!”

“You- you think that the tornado was _meant_ to bring us here?” Thomas squawked in disbelief. 

“Uh, yeah. What other explanation do you have?” 

“Certainly something better than that crazy talk you’re spewing!” 

Alexander whirled around to glare at Thomas. “Oh, I’m the crazy one?” 

“Yes!” 

“You’re the one who wanted to stop for the night- do you even want to get out of here?” 

“Stop blaming me for this! I didn’t ask for any of it!” 

“Whatever!” 

Alexander stood up and started walking off, away from Thomas. 

“Wait!” Thomas scurried to his feet and ran after him. “We have to stay together-“

“Why?!” Alexander whirled around, glaring angrily at Thomas. “What’s keeping us together? It would go faster if we split up and covered more ground, anyway.”

Alexander turned to walk off again.

“No!” Thomas lurched forward and grabbed his wrist. “Then we’ll get lost forever in here.” 

Alexander was oddly quiet after that, staring hard at where Thomas was holding his hand. Thomas thought he was going to pull away again, but instead he just said, “Why do you always wear those gloves, Thomas?” 

And this time, Thomas was the one to pull his hand back quickly. 

“I don’t-“

“You do,” Alexander cut in, fixing Thomas with a suspicious look. “Look at them, they’re caked in mud and filthy. Just take them off.” 

“No!”

“Why not?” Alexander almost yelled. 

“It’s none of your business- hey!” 

Alexander grabbed Thomas’ hand and tried to take off the glove. Thomas pulled his hand away again, but not before Alexander saw the almost faded bruises on his wrist. 

And a memory came flashing back to him. 

_In the hallway... a man looming over Thomas... pinning him to the wall..._

“The bruises,” he started, looking up to see Thomas fidgeting and avoiding his gaze. “Are they still from that... that guy?” 

Thomas’ face scrunched up in anger. “You don’t know what you’re talking about.” 

“I think I do,” Alexander said softly. 

Thomas looked up, glaring at Alexander with fury in his eyes. “No you don’t! You don’t know _anything_ about me, so just leave me alone!” 

Thomas stomped past him, water and mud sloshing around his feet. 

“That’s what you said to me that day, too!” Alexander ran after him. “Why do you keep refusing to let me help you?” 

“Because I don’t need your help!” Thomas shot over his shoulder. 

“Yes you do! If it wasn’t for me who knows what that guy would have done!” 

Alexander grabbed his hand again, stopping him from walking away. 

“It’s like you _wanted_ him to assault you.” 

Thomas went still. Very, very still. And Alexander knew he’d just made a big mistake. 

Then Thomas spun around, and Alexander saw disbelief, horror, hurt, betrayal, all written out across his face. 

And then, Alexander saw his face twist into fury as tears sprung to his eyes. Alex opened his mouth to say something- to apologize- but before he could-

“Agh!” 

Thomas was bending a wave of muddy water to slap him in the face and leave him collapsed on the floor of the swamp, hurt and stunned. 

And he watched as Thomas ran off into the swamp without him. 

———

When John woke up, he found Peggy soothingly stroking Ayla, with Angelica and Eliza no where to be found. 

He sat up and scratched his head in confusion. “Where’s Eliza and Angelica?” 

Peggy scowled and continued to scratch Ayla. “They went to look some more. Told me to stay here and babysit you.” 

John felt anger uncurl in his stomach. He didn’t know why Peggy was being so especially mean to him lately, but he’d had enough of it.

“What’s your problem, anyway? Why are you always being so mean to me?”

Peggy’s eyes widened for a second before she narrowed them and glared at him. “Oh, I’m sorry. Did I hurt the little baby’s feelings?” 

John sucked in a breath, feeling like a knife was plunging through his gut. “Peggy, stop!” 

“Why should I? Who’s stopping me?!” 

John stood up, fixing her with an angry look. “Peggy what is wrong with you? Why are you being like this!”

“It’s not my fault that you get so upset over a joke!” 

“It’s not a joke- it hurts me!” 

“Well it’s not my fault you’re such a sensitive little girl!” 

John clenched his fists, his bottom lip trembling from the strength it was taking him not to cry. 

“I’m not. A. _Girl,”_ John seethed through his teeth, trying with every fibre in his being to keep his voice from wobbling. 

Peggy’s face fell as she realized what she’d said. Guilt creeped across her every feature, and she looked down in shame.

“I know you’re not.” Peggy spoke so softly. “I’m sorry... I didn’t mean that...” 

“Whatever,” John muttered to the ground. “I get it, you hate me.” 

“What?” Peggy’s voice cracked as she looked back up at him with wide, worried eyes.

“You don’t care about me at all. You hate me. Whatever.” 

“I don’t... why would you think I hate you?” 

“Because!” John burst, looking up at her with teary eyes. “You’re always making fun of me and calling me names! And you never listen to me, and you don’t respect me! And now you just hurt me in a way I can’t even begin to explain! Do you even know what it feels like to have people _hate_ you just for existing?!” 

Peggy snivelled, tears rolling down her cheeks as she shook her head, looking down in shame. “I’m sorry,” she whispered. “I really am. I didn’t mean that. I know you’re a boy, John-“

“Do you even know what it feels like to have your parents hate you!? To have them look at you- _you-_ their own _child-_ in _disgust-“_

“John-“

“Do you know what it feels like when your own parents reject you!?” 

“No!” Peggy yelled back, suddenly red with rage. “No I don’t! I don’t have any parents! I was raised by _monks!”_

“Oh, right, my mistake!” John spat back. “You had a whole _community_ who loved and supported you- AND YOU STILL _LEFT THEM!”_

Peggy’s eyes went wide with hurt as she sucked in a quick breath, feeling like she’d just been slapped. John blinked and let his rage die down, a little shocked at what he’d said. 

Peggy went quiet and turned to staring at the ground as she and John caught their breath and let their anger dissipate. Both of their words hung heavy in the swampy air around them. 

“‘M sorry,” John muttered, the first to break the silence. “That was mean.” 

“It’s ok...” Peggy replied distantly, wrapping her arms around herself. She seemed to be disassociating, because she spoke her next words like she was miles deep in her own thoughts. “You’re right. The air nomads were kind and loving and every aspect of what a family should be.”

“Then...” John didn’t want to push her, but he needed to know. “Then why did you leave?” 

“Because... well because...” Peggy shifted, tilting her head this way and that as she fought for the right words. 

“Because I didn’t quite fit in. And because, even though there were so many of them, I was never close with anyone. I felt that, if I wanted to be close to someone, I’d have to choose- or actually it was more like I couldn’t choose at all. They were all there, but I was still alone. Like, I was surrounded by the people who were supposed to be my family and yet I always felt so alone... and so, I left one day, and I doubt any of them even noticed.”

“I bet you they did.”

Peggy startled, half of her forgot John was even there, but there he was, looking at her with kind and sympathetic eyes.

She scoffed and looked back down. “They haven’t come looking for me-“

“You don’t know that.”

 _Except_ _I_ _do,_ Peggy wanted to say, but instead she stayed quiet. 

John took a deep breath and sighed as he exhaled. “I left because I couldn’t take it anymore.”

Peggy looked up then and held eye contact as John told his story. 

“After I came out and started to transition, everything changed in my family. My parents wouldn’t speak to me, my older sister cried and said she felt like she didn’t know me anymore, and my younger sisters were just confused why everyone was so upset with me. It was... hell, and I couldn’t stand it any longer. I figured, if my parents really wanted to pretend like I didn’t exist anymore, I’d just leave and spare them the trouble.” 

Peggy took a step forward. She still felt like crying. “I bet they miss you.” 

John looked up. _He_ was crying. “You don’t know that.” 

“Well I know they’d be stupid not to,” Peggy challenged, but there was a break in her voice and tears were started to fall from her eyes. “Because you’re strong and funny and kind and one of the best people I know.”

John smiled and snivelled as Peggy stepped right up to him. “And you’re a boy, no matter what anyone else says.” 

Peggy leaped forward and threw her arms around him, sighing in relief when he hugged back just as tightly. 

“I’m sorry,” Peggy said.

“Me too.” 

“I guess I was just jealous that you had a real family, with a nice big house and anything you could wish for. I didn’t really know how bad it was for you there.”

“Yeah. I get that. I was jealous that you got all the love and acceptance you could have asked for, and I never understood why you chose to leave it. Now I do.” 

Peggy pulled back to smile brightly at John, and then she was pulling right back in and shoving her damp face into his chest again.

“Well, it looks like you two have sorted things out.” 

Peggy and John looked up to find Angelica and Eliza smiling at them. 

Peggy pulled away and wiped at her tear stained cheeks. She smiled. “Yeah. I’m done being emo.” 

“Good,” Angelica nodded. “Because we found Phillip.”

Angelica pointed behind her just as the dragon came bursting through the vines and dancing excitedly around Angelica and Eliza, giving the two girls a gentle nudge with his head. 

“Yeah yeah, we’re happy to see you too, buddy,” Eliza giggled, giving the dragon a scratch under his neck. 

Peggy frowned. “But what about Thomas and Alex? Where are they?”

“We still don’t know,” Angelica said. “But it should be easier to find them now that we have Phillip. Let’s go!” 

Then, they took off to find their friends. 

———

Thomas sat alone on a large root of a huge tree, curled up in a tight ball as he cradled his hands close to his chest. The tears continued to fall slowly, and Thomas didn’t care about trying to stop them, he knew it was useless. Ever since he was little he’d been a crier, so why try to change now? 

He exhaled, long and slow as he hugged himself tighter. He was alone now, truly lost in the swamp, and it was all his fault. He shouldn’t have run away like that. He was being stupid, and now he was alone. 

But his mind cycled back to what Alexander had said, and it made him hurt and angry all over again, and he didn’t care that he was lost. Being alone was better than being with Alexander. 

Thomas snivelled, because deep down he knew that wasn’t true. He closed his eyes, and sighed deeply. Maybe he should have never left home. 

**_Snap!_ **

Thomas’ head shot up and he looked in the direction of the noise, only to see Alexander standing a few feet away, looking cautious and... ashamed. 

Thomas’ eyes narrowed, and he wiped his tears away, scowling. “Go away. Or do I actually have to drown you this time?” 

Alexander raised his hands in surrender and took another step forward. “No. No drowning necessary. I come in peace.” 

Thomas sighed and turned his head away, but he didn’t try to tell Alexander to get lost again, he didn’t have the energy. 

Alexander took that as an invitation to sit down next to him. Because of course he did.

“I’m sorry,” Alexander said softly. “For what I said. About you... wanting it. I know it’s not true. I know it was a stupid thing to say.” 

“Yeah, it was,” Thomas muttered softly. 

“I know,” Alexander sighed. “It’s just... I hated seeing that happen to you. I wanted to help, to make it better. But, obviously you don’t want my help, so I’ll just leave it alone. I’m sorry for pushing you.” 

Thomas became quiet, then, letting Alexander’s words wash over him. He took a deep breath and hugged himself tighter, already feeling tears well up in his eyes again. 

“It wasn’t that I didn’t want your help... I did.” Thomas’ voice cracked. He stared at his knees, unwilling to look at Alexander as he let himself open up. “It’s just... it was so...”

Thomas felt his skin crawl, felt his insides twist, felt every fibre in his body scream at him to stop, to run away from this. But he fought it, and he let himself open up.

“Humiliating,” he said, his voice uneven and thick with shame. He closed his eyes and the tears fell, his shoulders drew up around his ears as he made himself as small as possible, trying to hide within himself. 

“It was humiliating and I was just so embarrassed and- and ashamed that you had seen me like... like _that.”_

Thomas shook his head, his lip trembling as painful memories resurfaced. He hated this, he hated feeling this way. So small and helpless and pathetic. Make it stop. 

“Hey,” Alexander said, softly scootching closer to Thomas on the tree root. “It’s ok. I don’t care that I saw you like that. Anyone would be scared if they were in that situation. And it’s that guy who should feel humiliated. _He’s_ the one who got caught doing something wrong, doing something _bad!_ To you...” 

Alexander felt himself grow a little soft, a little quiet as he watched Thomas slowly look up at him. “You...” Alexander said, feeling so compelled by something he couldn’t articulate. “You didn’t deserve that.” 

And in his mind and in his heart, Alexander knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell Thomas just how much better he deserved, how he should never have to feel this way again. How Alexander would protect him, whatever the cost. No harm would come to him again. 

But all he did was look into Thomas’ blue eyes, silently. 

Then, Thomas looked away. “I just,” he took a deep breath. “I just want to forget it ever happened.” 

“Yeah...” Alexander looked down at his hands folded in his lap. “There are things I want to forget too, but we can’t just forget they happened. We gotta just... live with it. Acknowledge it happened, realize we survived and we’re ok now, and... move on.”

Thomas observed Alexander, marvelled at his wise words that actually made a lot of sense and... helped. 

Thomas smiled and finally uncurled his body, placing his hands behind him and leaning back with a little amused grin on his face. “You know, you’re pretty wise for such a small boy.” 

Alexander shot him a scowl. “Hey!”

Thomas giggled, feeling eighty pounds lighter. 

“We’re having a bonding moment, don’t ruin it by being _you,”_ Alexander complained. 

“Kinda undercut the meaning of the bonding moment by insulting me,” Thomas mused. 

“Whatever. I’m done being nice to you. It’s too weird.”

Thomas’ laugh was bright and happy, and it sent a little chill down Alexander’s spine. He shook it away and stood up. “Come on, we have to keep looking for the others.”

“Right,” Thomas drawled, taking Alexander’s outstretched hand and standing up. “And how do you suggest we do that?”

Alexander looked up, way up. “Climb the giant tree?” 

Thomas looked between the giant tree and Alexander. Raising an eyebrow, he deadpanned, “Seriously?” 

———

Thomas grunted as he reached for the next branch, hoisting himself up. “Alexander slow down!”

Alex looked below him to see Thomas struggling to keep up. He turned his head back upwards and kept climbing. “But we’re so close! I can feel it.”

“How can you _feel_ it?” Thomas complained, huffing as he tried to climb faster. He scowled, his muscles shaking as he tried to ignore just how high up they were. “Stupid avatar. Stupid tree. This isn’t going to help!” 

Thomas stopped his frustrated muttering when he hoisted himself up again, only to feel his foot slip out from under him. His heart stopped as he felt himself start to fall, but before he could get far, a strong pair of hands grabbed onto his wrist and hoisted him back up. 

He gasped and kicked his legs until he found something solid he could use to push up on. He grunted as he used all his strength to heave himself back up and onto the ledge Alexander had himself perched on. 

Thomas laid there on his stomach, his legs still dangling over the edge as he caught his breath. Alexander sat there next to him, heaving as well. Thomas felt like every muscle in his body was quaking, and his heart still hadn’t calmed down from almost falling to his death.

He heard Alexander get up but he didn’t have the energy to move yet. He laid there stubbornly with the side of his face being smushed into the dirt, hating the world and hating Alexander.

Still, it was Alexander who had just saved him from falling a thousand feet. Thomas supposed be should thank him for that. He moved up onto his elbows with great effort. “Hey, thanks for...”

Thomas trailed off because... well because... 

Alexander was standing at the centre of a huge, hallowed out hole in the giant tree. He was staring intently at the walls, the mesmerizing walls with intricate details and drawings carved into them that seemed to be glowing. Thomas looked up to see that the ceiling of this hole also had drawings etched into it, drawings of giant badger-moles and roots that kept extending, extending, extending-

Thomas scrambled to his feet and peered around in awe, slowly walking up to Alexander.

“This...” the avatar whispered, running his hand along the carvings. “This is what was calling me here...” 

Thomas went to make a dry comment about how ridiculous that was, but honestly? Looking around at this place- yeah. Yeah, it seemed like the kind of mysterious place that would call out to the avatar. 

“What do you think the carvings mean?” Thomas asked instead, running his hand along them as well. The particular one he was looking at showed the image of a man being crushed by a mountain.

They were fascinating, but also kind of creepy, and the more Thomas stayed in there the more he felt like something was watching him. 

“Alexander?” He turned around to face the boy in question. “We should focus on finding the others. This place is giving me goosebumps.” 

But Alexander didn’t reply, he just kept looking up at the ceiling with his back turned to Thomas.

“Alexander?” Thomas waited a couple more seconds before huffing and marching up to him. He put a hand on his shoulder and spun him around. “Seriously, we don’t have time-“

Thomas gasped when Alexander turned to stare at him with glowing white eyes. 

He stumbled backwards, heart pounding in fear. What in the name of- 

Thomas gasped again when he back hit the wall of the hole. He was cornered. 

But Alexander wasn’t going for him, he wasn’t even looking at him anymore. He stepped up to the middle of the spherical room and raised both his arms above his head. 

Thomas’ eyes went wide as Alexander knelt in one smooth motion, slamming his palms into the floor. Green light flashed brightly underneath him, and shot right down the tree like a bolt of lightning. Then, it got impossibly bright in there before it all disappeared as quickly as it had arrived. 

Alexander shot back up to his feet. His eyes were normal, and he was grinning at Thomas. 

“I get it now! I understand!” 

Thomas just gawked at him, heart still racing from all the craziness that just happened. “Get what?!” 

But Alexander was running out of the hole. “I found them! Phillip!” 

“Alexander you are making _no_ sense right now- _what are you doing-!”_

Alexander jumped right out of the tree. 

Thomas ran to the edge, heart hammering as he looked down in absolute horror.

But no- that wasn’t- 

Phillip came flapping back up, Alexander on his back and hollering wildly. He created so much wind that Thomas had to take a couple steps back into the room. 

Then, he heard a familiar roar and looked out to see Ayla flying towards them, carrying all their lost friends. 

Thomas’ knees shook and nearly gave out. “For spirits’ sake...” 

It wasn’t long before Alexander had them all in there, admiring the carvings and explained what he now ‘understood’.

“We’re all connected,” he said, his eyes just sparkling in awe. “That’s what these drawings mean. This giant tree? It’s roots extend throughout the whole swamp, and every other tree is connected to it! And, and us! We’re all connected too, that’s how I found Phillip! If you just concentrate and focus your energy on that one person you’re connected to, you can feel where they are.” 

“Wooowwww,” Thomas drawled, rolling his eyes. “What a nice little fairytale you’ve concocted there, Mr Avatar, sir.”

Alexander scowled at him and clenched his fists. “It’s not a fairytale! It’s true, how else would I have found Phillip?” 

“Um, Phillip found you, genius. And you were stupid enough to jump out of a tree on blind faith alone,” Thomas explained in his snarkiest tone. 

Alexander sneered and his face turned so red Thomas thought he might burst into flames. “You know, just when we actually started to get along-“ 

Alexander cut himself off, aware that the rest of the group was watching him. He took a deep breath and forced himself to ignore Thomas, for now. 

“Anyway, the drawings tell more than just that, they’re also telling stories, things that happened in the past that had an impact on the future. Everything is connected, even things from the past, even dates and times and people who are gone. We still have a connection to them.” 

Alexander stopped rambling, a distant look suddenly taking over his face. Thomas watched as the glint in his eyes and his excited smile slowly melted away, and filled him with a strange feeling loss and regret. What had made Alexander stop smiling like that and what did Thomas have to do to get it back? 

“That’s beautiful, Alexander,” Eliza said, taking his hand in hers. He instantly lit up again and Thomas saw him squeeze her hand. Now why did _that_ set his insides on fire and send his heart pummelling to the ground? Alexander was smiling again, wasn’t he? 

“Yeah,” Peggy pipped up. “Beautiful and not at all crazy.” 

“While I am happy for you,” Angelica cut in, placing a hand on Alexander’s shoulder. “I think it’s time we get moving. We lost two days already.” 

“You’re right.” Alexander nodded. He moved towards Phillip and scratched at his neck. “Alright, say bye to the swamp everyone!” 

Thomas huffed and muttered under his breath, “Good bye and good riddance.” 

He hated the swamp.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, Thomas finally talks about how Tyrok assaulted him and Alexander helps him heal. I wanted to bring this back in this chapter because I felt like it was never addressed again but obviously it has shaken Thomas and he needed to talk about it.
> 
> Secondly, John opens up to Peggy about being transgender and how his family wasn’t accepting. In case anyone is confused, I always headcannoned John as trans in this fic, but I wanted to reveal that in a meaningful way. And just so we’re clear, everyone on the team knows and accepts him, Peggy wasn’t trying to hurt him by calling him a ‘girl’, she was just lashing out because she was upset and frustrated.
> 
> (Also, Herc was the first person to ever accept John as he was and that’s why Herc means so much to him)
> 
> Ok, I hope everyone enjoyed this emotional rollercoaster of a chapter:) 
> 
> Leave a kudos and a comment if you like!


	9. Dreams and Realities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lafayette dreams about the past while trying to get through the reality of his present situation.
> 
> James has always dreamed about conquering a huge city in the name of his father, but he too has to face that reality can be a bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ahoy!
> 
> Hope everyone’s quarantine is going well! If you’re bored, fear not! I’m going to be posting more often so you’ll have something to do!
> 
> We’re getting to the end of book two and I can’t wait to share some of the upcoming chapters, so stay tuned! 
> 
> :D

The ground shook, but it was more of a dull rumble now. 

There was yelling in the far off distance, but at least it wasn’t high-pitched screams of pain right in front of him. 

Gunshots couldn’t be heard anymore either. Lafayette couldn’t hear anything beyond the beating of his own heart.

The tent was quiet, but the sounds of war never ceased, not after you had lived through them. 

It was humbling, awakening, terrifying. Like a bucket of ice cold water being dumped on your head and breaking you from your reverie. Once the veil had been lifted, Lafayette could never look at fellow soldiers the same way again. Even if they were the enemy, he had an astounding respect for them. 

Because this... _war,_ it was so much worse than anyone could ever imagine. 

But, Lafayette needed to be sane, and so he was thinking of something else, anything else, anything to keep his mind distracted. 

He was writing a letter. 

Addressed to Adrienne. 

A woman he was supposed to love- a woman he _did_ love... at least... he thought he... 

Lafayette sighed, the pen in his hand going still. 

This was useless. This was pointless. He’d never be able to write to her if he was trying to keep the truth from her. He sat up straighter in his chair and took a deep breath. She’d understand, he knew. She’d understand and then everything could go back to the way it was.

———

“This way!”

Laughter registered in Lafayette’s mind as he ran up the empty street, his feet pounding into the wet stones. He looked over his shoulder to see the lights of the guards who were following them- no, that wasn’t right- they were chasing them! Yes! They were chasing them because they had just vandalized one of their posts, writing “Vive la révolution!” in big red, white and blue letters. 

More laughter. Pure, reckless, joyous, _alive_ laughter from Lafayette’s side. He looked over his other shoulder to see Hercules running beside him, dragging him by the arm.

“Come on! This way!” 

Lafayette grinned from ear to ear as he let Hercules pull them around a corner and into a dark alleyway, and then also let him spin him around and push him into an even darker alcove, where they both stayed hidden in the shadows, holding their breath.

Shouts and lights and feet pounding on wet stone grew louder and then eventually quieter as the guards passed their secret hiding spot. Lafayette was so hysterical he had to cover his mouth, lest he burst out laughing and reveal their location. 

But then they were gone, and he couldn’t hold back any longer.

Both he and Hercules shared one look and that was all it took, they were both keening over and laughing until their stomachs hurt from the force of it.

“Man! They almost had us that time!” Hercules howled, gasping for air in between words. 

“We would have been fine if you had not sneezed and alerted them!” Lafayette reminded him, giggling uncontrollably. 

“I’m sorry, ok! I think I’m allergic to that spray paint-“

“Pfffft!” Lafayette burst into another fit of laughter, tears springing to his eyes this time. Hercules was following his lead, chuckling and snickering. 

It was awhile before they both calmed down, but when they did they were left there in the quiet of the night. 

At some point it had started raining again, and the soft noises of water droplets hitting stone streets covered them and hid them from the world like a blanket. It was peaceful, serene, safe. Lafayette breathed in time with Hercules, leaning against the wall of the alcove and just realizing then how small the space truly was. He was practically pressed up against Hercules. 

“You know,” Hercules murmured. “We’re going to have to do a lot more than graffiti if we want to win the revolution.” 

Lafayette nodded. “Maybe one day. We’re only fifteen.” 

“I’m sixteen, Laf.”

“Oh, right. So basically an adult, then?”

“Exactly.” 

Both boys laughed softly. 

And then Hercules reached forward (barely any distance at all) and stroked his thumb across Lafayette’s cheek. 

And Lafayette’s heart stopped for a second. 

“You had some dirt,” Hercules explained, but his hand was still there, caressing Lafayette’s cheek. 

“Oh,” Lafayette breathed out in a hush of air leaving his lungs. He suddenly felt hazy, like the atmosphere between them had thickened. 

And Hercules was leaning forward, and Lafayette sighed because he was going to kiss him and- 

-

Lafayette’s breath stuttered as he awoke from his dream, dazed and confused. He picked his head up off the desk it had been resting on and rubbed the soreness from it. 

He blinked as his surroundings slowly came into view. Why was he sitting at his desk? Why hadn’t he just gone to bed?

The piece of paper with his messy handwriting scrawled halfway down it and addressed to Adrienne answered his questions. 

Ah. So, he still needed to finish that.

Lafayette sighed and dragged his hands down his face. 

He was exhausted. 

So, he pushed away from the table, the legs of his chair scratching the ground as he did so, and got up and walked to his bed.

Right, in the morning then. 

-

“Mmn!” 

Hercules’ mouth was hot, and so were his hands as the roamed all over Lafayette’s back, clawing and pawing and needy.

“Ahh-“ 

Breathing was difficult when mouths were pressed together and tongues were sliding down throats and teeth were clacking in an almost painful way. 

_“Laf...“_

Shivers went up and down Lafayette’s spine as his name was breathed into the shell of his ear before Hercules was kissing right underneath it. 

Lafayette felt his heart pounding, felt his breath coming in short puffs as Hercules kissed down his neck. 

“Nnng- need you-“ Lafayette gasped. “I need you Hercules...” 

Hercules moaned and it reverberated all through Lafayette. He threw his head back and let Hercules lick and kiss and suck all he’d like. 

“You need someone to love you,” Hercules said, rubbing circles with his thumb into Lafayette’s bicep. “You need somebody to love.” 

Lafayette gasped, although he wasn’t even sure what Hercules was doing anymore to make him gasp. 

“I... I love...”

All he knew was Hercules was kissing him again. 

“I love-“ 

-

Lafayette awoke with a gasp in his bed, breathing heavily and trembling just a little. He swallowed and his throat was like sandpaper. He wiped at his sweaty brow and shivered. 

“Adrienne,” he spoke into the quiet darkness. “I love Adrienne.”

Suddenly very frustrated with himself and his stupid subconsciousness, he flipped over onto his stomach, pressing the pillow down over his head and shutting his eyes closed tight.

_Stop dreaming of him you idiot_.

-

“You’re leaving?”

Lafayette was already packing, shoving his very few belongings into a ratty old suitcase just as Hercules barged into the tiny room.

Lafayette sighed sadly. He really should have fixed the lock on that door.

Hercules walked in and slammed the door behind him. He never really was one for decorum. 

“I can’t believe this,” Hercules said, and the betrayal in his voice almost got to Lafayette. “We finally have something going for us. We finally found a place where we belong- somewhere to go- a way to fight! And you’re _leaving?”_

Lafayette closed the suitcase and clicked it shut. He really, really should have fixed that lock.

“Laf.”

Lafayette lifted the bag. He still had yet to even look at Hercules.

“Lafayette.”

And he didn’t plan on it. He’d wanted to avoid this. He didn’t want to have to explain-

“Goddammit! Lafayette, answer me!”

There was a hand on his shoulder and suddenly Lafayette was whirled around and forced to look at the boy he was leaving behind.

The boy he didn’t want to leave behind.

But Hercules took hold of his chin and tilted his head up so that their eyes locked. And he had no choice but to see the confusion, the hurt, swimming inside.

“Why?” Hercules asked, softly.

Lafayette took a moment to just stare. Hercules’ brow was pinched in worry, his eyes searching Lafayette’s with an intensity Lafayette had seen so many times. But what he hadn’t seen before was the desperation. That pleading look in his eyes, it didn’t suit Hercules. 

“I have to go,” Lafayette told him. He kept his voice soft, but firm. “I have to go help my people.”

“But Laf, you can’t just-“

“You read the reports,” Laf interrupted. He was doing a great job at keeping his voice steady, when really he was shaking. “You heard what they’re doing. ‘Citizens of Pa Rid terrorized by Fire Nation forces’. ‘Pa Ridian woman and her son shot and killed by Fire Nation soldier’ _that_ is what they’re doing to my people. I can’t just stay here and let that happen.” 

Hercules took his hands and held onto them tightly. “But you can help them by staying here and fighting in the city with the Sons and Daughters of Liberty.” 

Laf shook his head. “No. To stay here while my people suffered would be wrong. I need to go back.”

“Lafay-“

“They already took my city!” Lafayette raised his voice, unable to stop himself. “And they took my parents- I won’t let continue to hurt my people!” 

A silence fell over them, and Hercules dropped his hands.

Lafayette stared solemnly at the ground. It’s not like he wanted this. He loved living in this city with Hercules. But...

“So, you’re leaving.”

Lafayette swallowed. “Yes.”

“And I can’t stop you?”

Lafayette took a shuddering breath. “No.”

Hercules sighed, and took his hands again, holding them up and kissing his knuckles. Lafayette softly gasped and looked up to see Hercules smiling at him.

“Why do you have to be so damn heroic?” 

He said it with such fondness in his eyes it took Lafayette’s breath away. 

“And I’ll wait for you to come back,” Hercules said, moving in to kiss Lafayette-

But Lafayette pulled back. 

Hercules did too, confusion washing over his features.

Lafayette shook his head and pried his hands out of Hercules.

“No.”

“No?” Hercules asked, his voice shaking in fear and confusion. “No what?”

“Don’t wait for me to come back. I don’t know if I will come back.” 

“What are you saying?” Hercules was breathless with shock and disbelief. 

Lafayette swallowed the lump in his throat. “I’m saying that we should end... this _.”_

“This?” Hercules’ voice was starting to take on an edge.

“Our relationship,” Lafayette clarified.

“Oh, so you’re breaking up with me _and_ leaving me.” Hercules replied coldly.

“It’s better for both of us this way.”

Silence.

“Yeah, like hell it is,” Hercules finally snarled. 

And then he was slamming the door again.

-

This time, Lafayette awoke calmly, with tears wetting his face and his pillow. He sighed and sat up, drying his face. 

Ok, this sleep thing obviously wasn’t going to work.

He just needed to finish the letter and send it off. Maybe then his mind would stop tormenting him.

So, he wrote. He wrote until the sun came up. He wrote to his fiancée, explaining what happened, apologizing, and promising his heart was hers and no one else’s. 

And then he sent it off to Pa Rid.

The messenger hawk returned the next day with a reply.

Lafayette’s hands shook as he opened it. 

_Mon Chère,_ it was addressed. Lafayette recalled how he used to call Hercules by the same name. 

He swallowed and kept reading. 

_I’m not that surprised, to be honest. I know what you had with your friend Hercules was special, and I never believed you to be truly over it. You’re heart is too big for your own good_.

Lafayette felt dread pool in his stomach. What was this? Why was she saying this? It was over between him and Herc. 

He kept reading, a bad feeling settling in deep in his bones. 

_I know you love me, Gil. I love you as well. But-_

Lafayette’s heart was beating faster than ever. This wasn’t what he’d been expecting. 

He kept reading.

_But I think you and I both know that this isn’t working out._

A sharp pain blossomed in his heart. Ok, so, this really wasn’t what he’d been expecting. He kept reading. 

_I’m sorry, Gil, but this is putting too much on me. I wait for you to come back but every day you are away that possibility gets smaller and smaller. This is a war, and it is dangerous, and I can’t keep sitting here waiting for you when there’s a chance you’ll never come back. I’m sorry, but it’s too much. It’s heartbreaking, and I can’t take it anymore._

Lafayette felt heat behind his eyes. Felt a lump in his throat. Why was she doing this? Was she ending things with him?

_I’m sorry, Gil, but I need to end this with you._

Oh. She was. 

_I truly hope you come back from this war, and I hope you find someone who can love you despite your reckless nature_

Reckless nature? Lafayette felt anger swirling around with the despair now. He wasn’t reckless. 

He kept reading. 

_I will always love you,_

“Yeah, uh huh. Sure. Despite my ‘reckless nature’, Adrienne?” Lafayette muttered angrily. 

_Yours, Adrienne_.

Lafayette scowled, a mixture of bad feelings swarming him, overriding his senses. He picked one to focus on- anger- so he didn’t go insane.

He crumpled the page up, throwing it across the room. 

But as soon as the anger came, it went, snuffed out of him like pinching out a candle. All that was left was an empty feeling in his heart and a voice in his head.

_Of course she left you_ , it said. _Everyone leaves you._

_Maman_. _Papa_. _Everyone_.

Lafayette couldn’t muster the energy to cry, he just felt empty.

———

A week later, Lafayette was back in the Fire Nation.

His job required lots of moving around, and it was quite exhausting. Luckily, it was also quite distracting. It gave him something else to focus on. Something other than his heartbreak.

Right then, though? Right then he’d rather be back on the front lines because anywhere was better than sitting at this desk in this room in an illegal pub, waiting for Hercules to say something.

_Spirits,_ it was awkward. 

“So,” Lafayette ventured, shifting uncomfortably in his chair. “How are things with-“

“Good.” Hercules cut him off. “We have a date set up for next week.” 

Lafayette nodded, trying not to feel weird about it. It wasn’t weird. Not at all. 

The air was stiff with tension, and Lafayette had to do something to alleviate it, so he started filling Hercules in on what he’s missed. 

“Alexander and the others are on their way to Ba Sing Se,” he explained into the silence. “They hope to meet with the Earth King and get him on board for a plan of attack on the Fire Nation.”

Hercules nodded, still staying silent.

“I visited them at the rendezvous point a week ago. They seem to be doing well.”

Hercules looked up at that, his eyes hopeful. “What about John?”

Lafayette smiled. “He is good, but he misses you. Wanted me to tell you to stay safe.” 

Herc sighed a breath of relief and nodded. “How’s Alexander’s training going?” 

“Well, I believe,” Laf replied. “He’s getting really good at earth bending, although he says John is a menace when he teaches.”

Hercules chuckled at that. “I believe it. He was taught by some of the roughest earth benders out there. He probably doesn’t know another way to teach.” 

Lafayette nodded. “And Alexander has also found himself a water bending master.”

Hercules looked up in surprise. “Really? Who?”

“The Prince of the Northern Water Tribe himself.” 

Hercules’ brows shot up to his hairline. “No way.”

Lafayette snorted. “I know. I thought it was a little unconventional, but the Prince is just a kid, same age as Alexander I believe. They seem to get along well.” 

“That’s good.”

They descended into awkward silence again. 

“The sisters?” Hercules asked suddenly, desperate for something to talk about. “How are they?” 

Lafayette smiled. “Well. Peggy is still Peggy. Eliza has improved a lot with her water bending. And Angelica... well, she’s doing great at keeping them all under control.” 

Hercules snorted. “She’s probably still upset with me for taking this job while she’s stuck babysitting those brats.” 

“Oh, she is.” Lafayette grinned as he recalled his talk with Angelica. 

_“I’m just saying, you wouldn’t have had this problem if you had sent me as the spy instead of his horny ass.”_

Lafayette snorted at the memory.

“What’s so funny?” Hercules asked.

“Oh, nothing,” Lafayette brushed him off. 

Hercules frowned. And maybe Lafayette had accidentally struck a nerve because then Hercules was saying, “How’s Adrienne?”

And Lafayette felt himself freeze.

It hurt. It hurt to hear her name. It hurt to hear Hercules say it in such a disgusted way. It hurt to know that Hercules was trying to use it against him, _trying_ to hurt him, even though Hercules didn’t even know that she had left him. 

And Lafayette didn’t want him to know.

Suddenly, Lafayette was overcome with the realization that he really really didn’t want Hercules to know she had left him.

So, he lied.

“She is fine.” 

Lied straight through his teeth. 

“That’s great,” Hercules replied, frowning at the floor. 

And suddenly, Lafayette needed out of this conversation, out of this _room._

“Ok,” he squeaked. “That’s, uh, good enough for today. You can, um, resume your duties. Captain.”

Lafayette winced, trying to hide his embarrassment behind his hand. 

Hercules sighed and stood up from his chair. “Yeah. Good talk.”

And then he was gone, and Lafayette truly felt like a piece of shit.

———

The air was cold as it whipped at James face. 

It was refreshing. It got his adrenaline pumping. He was back in the North Pole. Back at the Water Tribe. And this time, they were going to win.

“Ready, Prince James?” Samantha asked, standing by his side as usual. 

James took a deep breath, exhaling a little puff of fire from his mouth. 

His lips twisted into an evil grin.

“Let’s end this.”

———

By the time dusk had fallen, so had the Northern Water Tribe.

The Water Tribe citizens cowered in the homes as Fire Nation soldiers marched through the city. Smoke billowed as it rose from the remnants of the flames that burned half of the city. The remained warriors from the Water Tribe laid dead on the battlefield after they fought bravely to defend their home.

But it was all in vain.

James breathed in the satisfaction of his victory as he set foot in the ice palace.

Finally, the day was his.

Finally, he has the Water Tribe under his control.

Finally, he had something to be proud of.

“Sir.”

James turned around to the soldier who addressed him. “Yes?”

“We stormed the palace, sir, but there’s no sign of the Chief or the Queen.”

And just like that, James’ good mood was tarnished.

His face twisted in anger as he snarled. _“What_ did you say?”

“Th-the Chief and his wife aren’t inside... sir.”

“They escaped?!?” James roared.

_Impossible. There was no way._

James turned around and stormed through the palace, yelling at his subordinates. “Get me General Samantha! I’ll searched through the palace myself!”

Unfortunately, after hours and hours of searching, the turned up short. It seemed as though the Chief and his wife really had disappeared into thin air.

James was furious. How could he return home like this?! His father expected the Chief’s head on a stick! How could he return without the ruler of the Northern Water Tribe?!?

Samantha attempted to soothe him, placing her hand on his shoulder. 

“We’ll find them,” she said. “We won’t rest until we do. And for now we still have control over the capital. The rest of the Water Tribe will crumble with it’s Chief absent.” 

James sighed dejectedly. “Ugh. Fine. Let’s just send word to my father and secure the city. We’ll raid the other towns and villages later this week.”

With a wave of his hand, his troops set off throughout the city to raid homes and demand the citizens’ surrender. James ordered all of the warriors and officials that had managed to be captured instead of killed to be locked in the dungeons underneath the palace. He also ordered that the palace be searched for valuable items and for those items to be taken back to his ships. 

At the end of it all, James sat in the thrown of the Chief, frowning as he rested his head in the palm of his hand.

The attack had gone so well, almost flawlessly, and yet there was still something he was missing. There was still something not within his grasp. He had succeeded and yet he had still failed, all at once. 

He hated it.

Suddenly, Samantha sat down beside him, in the place the Chief’s wife most likely sat. He paid no mind to her at first, intent on pouting.

“Damn, the Water Tribe certainly doesn’t know how to make a comfortable seat,” she joked.

She was right, actually. Their ‘thrown’ was just of cold block of ice for kneeling on. James snorted in reply. 

“Your father sent severely admirals. They should be here within a day, then we can return home,” Samantha said.

James only hummed.

“I know you’re upset, but you should be proud. This was one of the most successful battles we’ve ever fought. Give yourself some credit!”

She was angry. She was upset that James was upset with himself. James smiled at the realization. He turned to look at her.

Her cheeks were rosy from the cold and her glare was hard and unyielding. She was wearing a fur coat that fitted her figure nicely, and she looked almost cute in it.

_Not almost,_ a voice echoed in his head.

James sighed and threw his head back. “Yeah, yeah, yeah. Fine, you win. I’m happy with my victory, are you happy now?” 

“Mmm...” Sam hummed thoughtfully. “Sure.” 

She laughed and James couldn’t help but smile at the sound of it. Then, she stood up and walked down a few steps before turning back around with a smile and an outstretched hand.

“Come on,” she said. “Let’s go somewhere warmer.”

James couldn’t exactly argue. It was freezing here. He got up and followed her down the steps. 

In a few days, he would have to face his father with yet another failure. His stomach turned into knots just thinking about it. But...

He looked up, and Sam was smiling in the bright sun. She looked good framed by white snow. Ears, cheeks, and nose all rosy and blue eyes sparkling like the sky. 

Well, maybe it would be ok with her by his side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for all the italics lol


	10. Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang arrives in Ba Sing Se! Unfortunately, much like the city’s walls, the group of friends are closing off from each other. Tensions are rising.
> 
> Meanwhile... what’s that Firelord thinking over there???

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :P
> 
> Hi! I hope everyone is safe and doing well! I hope you like the chapter :)

“I see it!”

It was Peggy who had yelled it first, but the view of the giant wall hit everyone at the same time.

“Whoa...”

They all stared at it with unhinged jaws as they soared through the air, getting closer and closer with every second. 

It was a magnificent sight, and it was only the outer wall, but it stood a hundred feet tall and it stretched out for miles in both directions. It was sturdy, and strong, and unyielding. It had protected Ba Sing Se for centuries, and it would protect it for centuries to come. Nothing could penetrate it. No one could get in.

_No one could get in..._

The thought bounced around in Alexander’s head, the realization slowly blooming. 

“Um, guys...?” 

No one answered him, they were all too caught up in staring at the wall in wonder.

But the uneasy feeling was growing in Alexander’s gut, because _they_ were also trying to get into Ba Sing Se, a city which didn’t just allow unauthorized visitors a quick and easy passage through to-

“GUYS!” 

His fears were confirmed as soon as the first boulder came hurtling through the air right at them.

Phillip ducked and dodged it with ease, more than used to having projectiles launched at him by now. 

“What the- why are they attacking us?!” Peggy yelled as Ayla roared in anger, dodging the _many_ boulders being launched at them. 

“Because we’re in the middle of a war and they don’t know we’re friendly!” Alexander yelled back.

“Ohhhhhh,” the whole group chimed as the realization sunk in. 

“We need to land and let them know who we are and that we don’t mean trouble,” Angelica ordered. 

The group nodded in agreement and set to land not too far from the wall. They gathered together and thought it best to leave Ayla and Phillip behind for now, realizing there probably wasn’t a lot of room in a giant urban city for a sky bison and a dragon. And they didn’t want to startle anyone, now did they?

Ayla and Phillip were told to wait for them outside the city, on a nice, big hill, with plenty of grass for Ayla and plenty of mountain goat-sheep for Phillip. 

Then, they set off to-

“Walk to Ba Sing Se? Seriously? In _this_ heat?” Thomas complained. 

“Oh shut up, Princess. We’re almost there anyway and we look less threatening this way,” Alexander reminded him.

Thomas pursed his lips. “Are you seriously still calling me ‘princess’ as an insult? Didn’t we, like, just fight over all that ‘girl power’ crap?” 

Eliza shot him a look over her shoulder as if to dare him to embellish, so he shut up and left it at that. 

The walk really wasn’t that far, and when they arrived at the base of the wall, a group of earth kingdom soldiers were already there, waiting.

A tall man with long black hair tied back in a pony tail stepped forward. He looked to be the leader, as his armour was different and he held a very authoritative stance. 

“State your business in Ba Sing Se,” he demanded, scanning the group with narrowed eyes. 

Alexander stepped forward, naturally. 

“Hello. My name is Alexander and I’m the avatar. I’ve come to Ba Sing Se with my friends in order to speak to the Earth King.” 

The man simply raised an eyebrow. “The avatar, huh? And do you really expect me to believe-“

Alexander sighed exasperatedly and rolled his eyes. He opened one palm to make a small flame and used his other hand to levitate some rocks off the ground. 

“That enough proof for you?” Alex asked. 

The soldier pursed his lips, eyeing Alexander warily. “Ok, so, yeah you’re the avatar. But I’m still not gonna let you in.”

“Not gonna let him in? But he’s the avatar!“ Peggy replied. 

“Yeah, uh, so what? I can’t just let random people into the city, even if they’re with the avatar.” 

“What!”

“Oh come on!”

“But we came all this way-“

Their complaints were cut short when Thomas scoffed and took a step forward, silencing them all. They all watched as he marched up to the soldier, hands on his hips. 

“Excuse you, but I am _not_ just some random person,” he said haughtily. 

The soldier just chuckled, a few of the others joining him. “Alright,” he inquired with amusement, “then who are you?”

Thomas raised his head. “Prince Thomas of the Northern Water Tribe. Or do I need to show you my ID?” 

The soldiers went silent, and that was more than enough encouragement for Thomas.

“Look. My city was just attacked by the Fire Nation,” Thomas continued coldly. “And I decided to join this group of idiots so that I could try to stop the war. Now I’ve travelled long and far to get here and I just had to _walk_ to your stupid wall in this _blistering_ heat. My hair is not made for this kind of weather, ok?” 

The soldiers shared worried glances with each other as Alexander and his friends shared confused glances with each other. 

Thomas took a step forward. “So could you _please_ knock it off and let us in because I’m _really_ not in the mood.” 

The lead soldier blinked in surprise and then shook himself out of it. “Of course, Prince Thomas.”

Thomas hummed in satisfaction as the soldiers scurried to earth bend a platform that would take them up the wall.

Alexander and everyone simply gaped at Thomas as he waltzed onto the platform after the guards like he owned the place. 

He turned to look over his soldier at the rest of them. “Well? Are you idiots coming?” 

Alexander frowned and started after him, the rest of the group trailing behind him. 

“You know, I was doing fine without your help,” Alexander hissed.

“Mhmmm,” Thomas hummed, paying him little to no attention. 

“You didn’t need to swoop in and be all- all- _princey_ and- and stuff.” 

“Oh, of course.” 

“You know, I am getting really sick of your attitude-“ 

Anything else Alex was about to say died in his throat once they started to soar through the air, climbing up the wall at an incredible speed. 

It was terrifying, and exhilarating, and beautiful all at once. The group watched in awe as the landscape stretched out beneath them as they rose higher and higher. And then they stopped, and they could step onto the wall, following the group of soldiers as they led them to the first tower along the great wall. 

They all made sure to crane their necks around as they took in every bit of scenery possible, absolutely wide eyed with wonder and awe. But nothing could prepare them when, a little later, they were on a monorail speeding towards the inner wall, and the sight of the actual city of Ba Sing Se came into view.

John and Peggy had their noses pressed up against the glass to look down at all the houses and people milling about the streets and markets. Eliza and Alexander sat together at the front, smiling wide as they both took in the marvellous sight. Only Thomas and Angelica seemed to keep their dignity about them as they sat calmly in their seats.

“How can you possibly not be amazed by this?” Alexander asked, offended Thomas had the audacity to look bored. 

Thomas shrugged. “Eh. I’ve seen it all before.”

Alexander’s mouth dropped open. “What? You’ve been here before?” 

“Uh, yeah. A few times. What did you think I did as a Prince?” 

“I thought you weren’t even allowed to leave the Palace back at the Water Tribe!” 

Thomas scoffed at his ignorance. “Of course I was allowed to leave. It was only about a year ago that my parents didn’t want me to go out on my own anymore.” 

Alexander raised an eyebrow. “Why? What happened a year ago?” 

Everything in Thomas seemed to grind to a screeching halt. No. There was no way he was getting into _that_ with Alexander on a public train of all places. 

“It doesn’t concern you,” he replied coolly. 

“Ugh!” Alexander collapsed back into his seat in his melodrama. “You know, I hate it when you get all hot and stuffy and secretive like this.” 

Thomas turned to him, a broad smirk on his lips. “You think I’m hot?” 

Alexander blinked once before he was stuttering angrily and blushing furiously. “That is not what I- stop twisting my words around- I- I just _can’t_ with you- Ugh!” 

Thomas laughed gleefully to himself as Alexander stomped back to his seat beside Eliza, muttering angrily to himself. 

“Stupid Thomas thinks he can just- that isn’t even what I meant! I hate him- Spirits- I hate him so much. He’s not _hot_. He is _so_ not hot. He’s _not_ -“ 

“Alexander?” Eliza put a hand on his shoulder, raising a concerned eyebrow. “Are you ok?” 

———  
  


Later, after the train, they had to take a car through the city. 

They mostly kept to themselves as they each peered out the windows, looking out at the streets and the people who were there. 

There were restaurants and markets on nearly every block. Tea shops and clothing stores and other small businesses. And then there were apartments above each of the stores where people lived. 

“It’s not too different from Republic City,” John noted at some point. 

And then they were making their way over a bridge, and over another wall, and suddenly the city was a lot... nicer.

“Huh,” Alexander said as he stared out at the nice, big houses and the cleaner streets... and the cleaner people. “That’s odd. Why is this part of the city so different?” 

“Oh, it’s split up into factions,” Thomas explained in his usual, lofty, know-it-all tone of voice. “The poor live in the outer sections and the middle class live here. The rich live in the heart of the city, where the Palace is.” 

Alexander frowned. “Well that hardly seems fair.” 

“How is it not fair? Isn’t that how Republic City works too?” Thomas asked. 

“No,” John snapped. “Sure there are parts of the city that are nicer and house people with more money, but Republic City doesn’t isolate the poor from the rich!” 

Thomas put up his hands. “Ok, sorry, I didn’t know. Besides, it’s not like it was _my_ idea to do this. This is just how Ba Sing Se has always been.” 

“But you agree with it?” Alexander asked. 

Thomas sighed. “Honestly, I don’t really care.”

“How can you not care? Those people are suffering just because they don’t have as much money as these people do! How is that fair?” 

“The world revolves around money, Alexander, and if you don’t have it, you can’t afford the nicer things in life. That’s just how it is.” 

Alexander laughed a cold, humourless laugh. He could feel himself starting to lose his temper, and he was finding it harder and harder not to explode on Thomas. _Stupid Prince Thomas who was born with everything while I was born with nothing_.

“Of course you would see it that way,” Alexander seethed, his voice unusually low and quiet for such a heated argument between him and Thomas. “You’re a fucking Prince. You’ve never had to fight at all in your life.”

Everyone in the car stared at Alexander in shock, but he paid them no mind. His glare was zeroed in on Thomas who only stared straight ahead, unwilling to give a reaction. So, Alex continued to push him.

“You don’t know what it’s like to have nothing. I was born on the streets, with only my mother to protect me, and then-“ Alexander stopped, swallowing hard. “And then she died and I truly had _nothing_.”

Thomas sat silently, staring at his lap as Alexander went off. 

“You’re so fucking privileged, you know that? And you’re so fucking _arrogant_ about it. Well I’m sick of it!” 

Alexander went silent then, sitting back down in his seat across from Thomas, folding his arms over his chest. 

Thomas didn’t speak for a while, and Alexander thought he had finally gotten to him. But then Thomas was looking up from his lap, and Alexander saw the fury in his eyes.

“Yes, I was born with money.”

Thomas’ voice was low, almost growling. The tension in the air was palpable, you could cut it with a knife. 

“But that doesn’t mean I haven’t had to fight in my life.” 

Thomas was standing, shaking, his fists clenched as his voice rose. 

“You don’t know what I’ve been through, you don’t know me at all! So stop _putting me in a fucking BOX!_ ”

The air practically crackled with negative energy, like there was a storm brewing between the two of them. Alexander didn’t say anything, but he held Thomas’ gaze with narrowed eyes and a twisted scowl. He was so angry- so goddamn angry, but he had nothing left to say.

Thomas sat back down and crossed his legs, crossed his arms too, and went to glare out the window, silently. 

No one said anything for the rest of the trip.   
  


———

Their car stopped in front of a beautiful house with plenty of room for all of them. They piled out of the car and trudged in through the big fancy door. 

“This is where you’ll be staying,” their driver said, a young woman with very pretty hair. “I hope it suits you all.”

“Oh, are you sure you can’t find a room in the palace for Thomas?” Alexander sneered. “He isn’t used to living amongst commoners.” 

Thomas glared at him, wanting more than anything to put him in his place, but he knew his manners. He turned to the kind woman. “It’s lovely, thank you.”

“Sorry,” Angelica interrupted. “But we don’t plan on staying long. We came here with one purpose, to talk to the Earth King. It is very important that-“

“You’re request to meet with the Earth King has been noted and should be processed shortly,” the woman replied with a smile. “In the meantime, you all may relax and enjoy the city. Call me if you have any requests at all.” 

“But-“ Angelica complained.

“Good day!”

The woman closed the door behind her. 

Angelica frowned, crossing her arms. Then, she turned to Thomas. “Don’t suppose that ‘Prince Act’ can get us through to see the Earth King any faster, could it?” 

Thomas tilted his head, contemplating. “I could-“

“Oh! Goody! We’re letting Thomas pull the Prince card to enable us again!” 

Thomas’ face turned immediately sour.

“Hey, if it’s to help us I don’t see a problem with it,” Angelica shrugged. 

“Ugh! You’re all infuriating! Can’t you see that using positions of power to further your own selfish goals is wrong?” 

“But it’s not selfish, Alexander,” Angelica replied. “It’s to help the whole world! Rich and poor.” 

Alexander frowned. “I still don’t like it.” 

“Well, too bad! We have to see the Earth King. We need his help, and I don’t care if we have to hurt your pride to get there!” 

“It’s not about pride, Angelica! It goes deeper than that.”

“Sounds like pride to me!”

“Okay!” Eliza interrupted, standing between Angelica and Alexander with her hands out, holding the both of them back. She took a moment before she continued. “We’re all stressed and anxious to see the Earth King, but arguing isn’t going to help. We need to just be patient for a little bit.”

When no one said anything, Eliza turned to Angelica. “I know you’re ready to do whatever it takes, but it hasn’t come to that yet. We still have time. How about we wait a few days and if nothing has happened, then we can ask around and see what we can do. For now it’s best to just lay low and stay out of trouble.” 

Angelica sighed. “Fine. Maybe you’re right.” 

“Thank you,” Alexander said. She didn’t reply.

Behind them, Peggy nudged John in the side.

“Hey,” she whispered, pulling a piece of bread out of her bag. “Wanna go feed those turtle-ducks in the pond outside?” 

John grinned, more than eager to get out of the house. “Let’s go!”

They both rushed out the door as fast as they could. 

“I think I’ll go check out the rooms upstairs,” Eliza said. “Angelica?”

“Yeah, I’ll come too.”

The two girls walked up the stairs and out of sight. 

And Alexander was left standing there with nothing to do but look at the ground, the wall, anywhere but at Thomas. 

Because Thomas hadn’t said a word. Thomas was standing there with his arms crossed and his head down, unmoving, and...

And Alexander felt guilty. 

Because he and Thomas were just starting to get along. They were _actually_ getting along and then he went and started a fight and now... 

Now Thomas wouldn’t look at him. 

Alexander sighed, knowing an apology had to take place. 

He stepped forward. “Hey, um, I-“

Thomas cut him off by walking briskly away, into the first bedroom by the front door, without sparing him so much as a glance. 

Alexander flinched as the door was slammed. 

———

Two days later, the atmosphere of the house was still tense. 

John and Peggy were normally out all day, exploring the city and getting into and out of trouble. 

Eliza kept making an effort to get Angelica out of the house, but the fire bender was keen on staying in and finalizing the plan they were going to present to the Earth King. 

Alexander helped Angelica with the plan mostly, and also practiced water and earth bending as much as he could. 

Thomas was there as well. He taught Alexander and so far they hadn’t gotten into any more fights, but something was still off between them. They would hardly speak to each other unless it was about Alexander’s training or the big plan. 

Basically, they were kind of a mess. 

Eliza was trying her best to keep the mood up, but it was proving to be a lot harder than she had anticipated. 

However, she had one idea left that she was willing to try.

It was the next morning when Eliza came and knocked softly on Alexander’s door. 

The avatar opened it, and it was pretty obvious he had just woken up.

“Eliza?” he questioned, his voice scratchy with sleep as he ran a hand through he bed head. “What’s wrong?” 

Eliza opened her mouth, but the only thing on her mind was...

_Cute cute he’s so cute oh my gosh-_

“Nothing!” She squeaked, trying to keep her blush under wraps. She took a deep breath and told herself she could do this. 

“I was just-“ She cut herself off, aware of how uneven her voice was, and tried again. “I was just wondering if maybe you wanted to, um, do something.” 

She cringed. Ok, this wasn’t working out too well so far.

“Do something?” Alexander intoned, sleepy confusion on his face. 

“Yes!” She went with it. “Tonight! With, uh, w-with me.” 

She topped it off with a smile that felt too tight and shaky on her lips. 

_Spirits take mercy on me_ , she thought. 

“With you? Tonight?” Alexander perked up, his eyes going a little wide. “Like, um... just us?” 

Eliza could see the hope in his eyes and it made her scream a little internally, but externally she just nodded. “If that’s alright with y-“

“Yes!” 

Alexander’s eyes went wide as he realized his mistake and he clamped his mouth shut. 

“I mean,” he tried again, a little red in the cheeks. “Yeah. Yes. That’s, uh, yeah.” 

Eliza couldn’t stop herself from grinning, feeling a light, warm feeling practically lifting her off her feet. 

“Ok, so, um.” She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. “Tonight then.”

“Yeah,” Alexander breathed.

“Around seven?”

“Yeah.”

“Ok.” Eliza was backing away now, nervous energy still radiating off of her in waves. “See you then.”

“Y-yeah.”

Eliza turned and practically ran off, unable to stop the smile from splitting across her face, ear-to-ear. And inside, she was screaming.

_I did it!_

———

James entered the throne room, his entire body a tight ball of nerves as he knelt before his father, the Firelord. His heart raced as he heard his father clear his throat.

“Son,” he addressed James, his voice... well, calmer than usual. 

“Yes, your highness?” James sank his head lower to the ground. 

“I heard about what you did at the North Pole.”

There was a tight pressure in James’ chest and he was finding it harder and harder to stop himself from shaking. He swallowed hard. 

Footsteps echoed across the open room as the Firelord descended the throne and walked towards him. James felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand on end, felt drops of sweat trickling down his forehead, felt shivers run up and down his spine as fear took hold of him and held him captive with it’s ice-cold hands.

The footsteps stopped right before him. Against every instinct, every nerve, every muscle in his goddamn body, James looked up at his father.

The Firelord was…. was….

“Well done, son.”

Smiling at him?

It sent a shiver down his spine. How could a simple smile look so menacing and… creepy!

James scurried to his feet as quickly as he could and bowed as deeply as he could.

“The Chief and his wife are still missing, but we’ve managed to secure the capital and raid the surrounding towns. The Northern Watertribe is-”

“Yes yes, I’ve read the reports,” the Fire Lord dismissed him idly with a wave of his hand. “What I’m more interested in is how you plan to find and apprehend the Chief.”

James blinked dumbly for a second. What was that? No lecture? No punishment? No, ‘you’ve disappointed me again, you’re a failure’? 

It was then that James realized the Father Lord- FIRE! _Fire_ lord, asked him a question. 

He cleared his throat and tried to discreetly wipe his sweaty palms on his uniform. “Well, I have a few ideas, actually-”

“Then spit them out and stop wasting my time.”

James inhaled sharply, but continued. “We could continue searching the capital city. I have a feeling there-”

“That will take too long and there’s no guarantee that those savages didn’t escape and hide in a cave somewhere.”

James snapped his mouth shut. Ok, so… there goes that idea. James took a sharp breath through his nose and forced himself to continue. 

“Alright,” he said through clenched teeth. He could practically feel his father glaring holes through him. It felt like his flesh was burning. “Well, we know the Prince of the Watertribe is travelling with the avatar. He may know where his parents are hiding.”

The Firelord opened his mouth as if to retort, and then paused. He schooled his expression into one of thought and consideration. James was frozen as he watched his father actually mull over his idea instead of immediately shutting him down again. 

“Hm,” the Firelord spoke after a while. “Where was the avatar last spotted again?”

A rush of excitement and pride filled James before he could snuff it out. “According to my sources, they’re heading to Ba Sing Se. They could be there already.” 

A spark seemed to ignite in the Firelord’s eyes, although the rest of his expression remained unchanged. “Ba Sing Se, you say?”

James swallowed thickly before answering. “Yes, father.”

Then, a smirk pulled at the corner of the Firelord’s mouth. “Yes,” he murmured, almost to himself. “Yes, they could work very nicely indeed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A date?? :00000
> 
> Wonder how that’s gonna go.... 
> 
> ;)


	11. The Tale of Two Dates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza and Alexander go on a very nice date in the upper ring of Ba Sing Se.
> 
> Maria and Hercules go on a very nice date in the heart of the Capital city of the Fire Nation.
> 
> Neither date ends how they’d expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’M SO SORRY FOR SUCH A LONG WAIT BUT I HAVE A NEW CHAPTER FOR YOU!! 
> 
> I swear I’m still writing this, I’m not giving up on it, it will be completed pls be patient with me T_T 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy this chapter! Next one should be up sooner than this one took I swear!

“I can’t believe you’re going on a _date...”_

Peggy laid flopped across the bed while Eliza sat in the chair at the vanity. Angelica stood behind her, carefully braiding her younger sister’s hair into a beautiful crown that wrapped up into a bun at the base of her head. 

Peggy watched idly from the bed, mischievously blowing bursts of air from time to time in order to ruffle Eliza’s hair and cause Angelica to mess up. 

“And with _Alexander...”_ the young air bender shuddered. “No offence, ‘Liza, but you can do better.”

“Oh, ha ha,” Eliza laughed sarcastically, whipping in her chair to glare at her younger sister. 

“Eliza! Don’t move,” Angelica scolded, pulling sharply to get the piece of hair back in place. Eliza winced lightly and Peggy snickered. 

“It’s just weird, ok?” Peggy continued, turning to look up at the ceiling. “We’re like, this one big, crazy, weird family, right? It just feels weird that you’re going on a date with someone I think of as an annoying older brother.” 

“Well, Alex isn’t my brother, he’s my friend,” Eliza reasoned as she poked earrings into her ears. “And now, he’s my date for the evening.”

“Ugh,” Peggy groaned loudly. “Barf. This is so weird.” 

Eliza smiled, applying lipgloss. “You’ll understand when you get older, Pegs.” 

Peggy grabbed a pillow and stuffed it over her face. “I’m good, thanks.” 

“There, all done,” Angelica said as she tucked the last stray hair into Eliza’s braid crown.

The water tribe girl smiled as she studied herself in the mirror. “Thanks Angelica, I love it.” 

Eliza stood to give her sister a hug. “Don’t sweat it,” Angelica replied, squeezing her sister a little too hard. Then, Angelica pulled back and held Eliza at arms length, fixing her with a stern look. “Now, I don’t want you out too late. And make sure to not doing anything I wouldn’t do.” 

Eliza rolled her eyes at Angelica’s ‘protective-older-sister’ face. “Oh? So does that mean I can kiss Alexander during the middle of a spirit monster attack? Like you did with Wen-“

“Oookay!” Angelica spun Eliza around, ushering her out the door. “Don’t wanna be late, now. Go on, get out of here.” 

Eliza muffled her laughter under her hand as she was pushed out the door. Then, Angelica closed the door and locked it. Eliza grinned in amusement when she heard laughter behind the locked door. With a roll of her eyes at her two sisters, Eliza went to walk down the stairs. 

She felt more or less like a Princess, her fancy green dress dragging behind her as she descended the stairs. She smiled to herself, thinking how perfect it would be if Alexander was waiting at the bottom, gazing up at her with a smile on his face.

But no. No, the only person there was Thomas, who was draped across the couch. Eliza frowned at him as he looked up from his book. 

“Why are you all dressed up?” he asked, raising an eyebrow as he took her in. Eliza folded her arms and raised her head, trying her best to command authority. 

“Not that it’s any of your business,” she started haughtily. “But I’m going out with Alexander tonight.”

She wasn’t exactly sure why she was being so mean, but she did know that a small part of her rejoiced at the look of shock on Thomas’ face.

“You’re going on a date... with Alexander?” he asked, both eyebrows raised now. 

Eliza nodded. 

Thomas snapped his book shut and stood up from the couch. “Alright. I think that’s enough craziness for today.”

He moved to retreat to his bedroom, but Eliza stopped him before he made it there. She grabbed his arm as he passed her, pulling him around to face her. She glared at him. 

“Careful, Thomas,” she whispered harshly. “If I didn’t know any better, I’d say you’re jealous.” 

Thomas scoffed, rolling his eyes, but Eliza could see the heat rising to his face in a soft blush. “Me? Jealous? Of you two? As if.” 

Eliza released him and shrugged. “If you say so. Just remember, he wants to go on a date with _me.”_

Eliza didn’t add the ‘not you’ to the end of it, but she thought it was pretty clearly implied. Thomas just rolled his eyes again.

“Yeah, alright,” he said, making his way to his room. “Have fun or whatever.”

His door closed shut. 

Eliza felt a little silly, but also pretty satisfied. 

_That’ll show him,_ she thought.

Just then, Alexander came dashing out of his room. 

“John! John, have you seen my....”

He stopped short when he saw Eliza standing there, peering curiously at him.

He blinked at her owlishly. His hair was a little messy as always, but he wore some nice Earth Kingdom style clothes. He looked cute. Eliza smiled. 

“Eliza!” Alex squeaked, turning red as he tried to comb through his hair with his fingers. “Y-you’re here! Uh...” 

Eliza giggled behind her hand. “Are you ready to head out?” 

Alexander blinked again before he got his wits about him. “Yeah! Yeah, I’m ready.”

He walked up to her and took her arm, leading her to the door. She smiled and whispered, “Such a gentleman.” 

Alexander whispered back, “You look really beautiful.”

Eliza felt herself blush. “Thank you.” 

And then, they were out the door. 

A few seconds later, John strolled into the room, looking around as he held a brush between his fingers. 

“Alex? I have your brush.... Alex?” 

———

Hercules stood at the edge of the courtyard, watching the light from the setting sun sparkle on the surface of the pond water. It rippled as a pair of turtle ducks swam idly around, occasionally bobbing under the water and then popping back up again. The evening air was warm, quiet, peaceful.

Hercules’ sporadic heart rate and racing thoughts didn’t seem to care, though. 

He was waiting for the princess, for Maria, so that they could go out on their ‘date’.

Hercules didn’t know why he was still using the air quotes in his mind. After all, this was an actual date- well as far as Maria knew. It was still a date, even if it was filling Hercules with dread and disgust in himself.

He didn’t want to go through with this. He’d rather do anything else. 

He stared at the water, at the reflection of the red and orange sky, and wondered when his heart had changed. Before, he’d been more than ok with the idea of going out on a date with the princess, even if it was just a ruse in order to get closer to her. Hell, he even admired her- would’ve been excited for this date had it been genuine and not for the purpose of gaining the upper hand in a war.

But now? Now Hercules just wanted to throw up or run away or maybe both. His stomach was twisting into knots, his mind screamed at him that this was wrong, his body was tensing up, preparing to fight or flee. 

He wondered when his heart had changed.

Maybe it was because now he knew the princess better, and he didn’t want to hurt her?

Maybe it was because he was still terrified of getting caught, and this was really putting him in the spotlight, in a vulnerable position? 

Maybe it was because he could still feel hot breath on his lips, see tears in the corners of Lafayette’s eyes, remember how good it felt to just give in and- 

Hercules stopped that train of thought right in it’s tracks. He couldn’t think about that now, nothing good would come of it. Nothing good ever came from thoughts of Lafayette.

Hercules’ heart gave a weird sort of lurch. One that was sharp and painful, yet also only a hallow ache. One that was partly bitterness, partly anger, but was ultimately mostly sadness. A chilling, bone-deep sadness.

He sighed and rubbed a hand over his face. He had to get over this already.

“Tired already?” Asked a beautiful, teasing voice from behind him.

Hercules spun around to see the Princess smirking at him from underneath a black, hooded cloak.

“Better perk up,” she said with a glint in her eye. “If you fall asleep on this date you won’t be getting a second one.”

Hercules laughed and tried to make it sound normal, but there was still some semblance of fragility peaking out at the edges. He cleared his throat and tried again with a wide smile. “Ready to go?”

Maria raised an eyebrow, but didn’t mention anything. “Of course,” she replied instead. “I already had a place in mind, I hope you’re ok with that.”

Hercules shrugged. “I could pretty much eat anything.”

Maria grinned. “Great!”

She took his hand and led him out of the court yard, through the long hallways and towards the back of the palace. She turned corner after corner and Hercules was becoming more and more confused.

“Aren’t we going the wrong way?” He asked after a little while. “I know I haven’t worked here that long, but I distinctly remember the entrance to the palace being in the opposite direction.” 

“We’re not leaving through the main entrance, Louis, duh.” She exhaled and it sounded exasperated but in a fond way. “Do you want to get mauled by fans and guards? Or even worse; my brother.” She shuddered. 

“Well when you put it that way...”

Maria laughed and then pulled them both to a stop in front of a full length mirror. “Ok, follow me.”

She slid the mirror away and revealed the wall behind it, which was built with loose bricks instead of plaster like the rest of the wall. 

Hercules watched with growing suspicion as she reached and removed a few bricks from the bottom. Hercules couldn’t see what was behind them, but it sure looked dark and there was a cool breeze coming from it. Then, she shrank down to the floor and shimmied into the now gaping hole in the wall. 

“Come on,” she said as if this was the most normal thing in the world and Hercules would be crazy to question in. “It’s not too far of a drop.” 

Then, she slid the rest of the way in and Hercules heard the slap as her shoes hit what must have been cold concrete. 

Hercules took one last look around the hallway. It was empty. He looked back to the hole in the wall.

Well. Guess he was doing this.

He followed Maria’s lead and slipped in feet first before using his firearms as leverage to lift his hips in and slide the rest of the way down. 

He hit the ground a moment later and only staggered a little bit. He looked up to see Maria had lit a small lantern and was holding it up between them. She grinned at him with eyes that shone like gold in the flickering light.

“Pretty cool right?” She said as she handed the lantern to Hercules and moved past him. “I discovered this tunnel when I was little and James and I would play hide and seek. It would take him ages to find me. They’re all over the place.” 

She reached up and moved the mirror back into place, effectively hiding the hole in the wall. The loose bricks were on the floor beside her feet.

“This one leads to the gardens on the right side of the palace, from there we can just blend in with the commoners on the streets,” she explained as she took the lantern back and led the way down the dark tunnel. 

Hercules was a little lost for words, but he followed her anyways. Besides, this was hardly his first time being in secrete underground tunnels. This was almost making him homesick if anything.

They walked for a little while before the incline got steeper and there was less and less room above their heads. Then, Maria handed the lantern back to him so she could fight with a wooden trap door for a couple minutes before it finally gave way and opened.

They crawled out into the fresh night air and Hercules could already smell the food from the various restaurants and street vendors not too far away. He looked around and noticed that they were indeed within the gardens still, surrounded by tall hedges that blocked them from outside view. Maria kicked the trap door shut and extinguished the lantern, hiding it away in a bush for safe keeping. Then, she dusted off her robes and raised her head to smile brightly at Hercules.

“Congratulations!” She exclaimed. “You’ve officially broken out of that prison they call a palace!”

She was beaming at him, eyes alight with mischief and fun. Hercules couldn’t help but smile back, and then he couldn’t help but let out a burst of incredulous laughter.

“That was so crazy!” he exclaimed. “I still can’t believe that even exists, let alone that you found it by yourself when you were a _kid!”_

Maria shrugged but her grin threatened to split her face into two. “I got bored a lot. I was never allowed to leave the palace without my father’s approval and at least ten guards. It was exhausting. I just wanted to have some fun.”

Hercules shook his head with laughter still bubbling out of him. “You must have been such a rebellious teenager.”

Maria smirked. “You bet. Still am, actually.”

She took his hand and led him out of the garden, towards the busy streets. The street lamps were lit and every store was open and buzzing with people roaming everywhere. The chatter and music filled the night air and if Hercules didn’t already know this was the capital city of a nation who has caused terrible suffering to everyone in the world, he never would have guessed.

Because this place was almost magical. 

And if he hadn’t already known that the woman leading him so eagerly by the hand was the daughter of a manic warlord who lived to watch the world burn beneath his wrath, he never would have known.

Because she was bright, and beautiful, and-

She looked over her shoulder and smiled wide as she excitedly pointed out what must be the restaurant she was taking them too. 

Hercules smiled back at her and nodded as he was dragged along.

Yeah. He never would have guessed.

———

Eliza sat stiffly across from a fidgeting Alexander on the open patio of a very nice restaurant. She watched as he played with his chopsticks, then toyed with the table cloth, and then readjusted his clothing. 

It was... a little awkward. 

But Eliza wouldn’t let that stop her. She was determined to make this a good night- the best night! 

“So...” she sang, eyes wandering around as she dug through her mind for something to say. “What’s your favourite food?” 

Eliza winced a little at her own awkwardness. That was such a lame question! 

“Huh?” Alexander perked up, bolting to sit up almost a little too straight. “Oh! Umm... I don’t really know, I guess. I like the soup my mom used to make.”

Eliza smiled, overjoyed she got something out of him. “Really? What kind of soup was that?”

Alexander shrugged, but there was a soft smile and a faraway look in his eyes. “I don’t think it was any kind in particular. She would just make it with whatever vegetables she could find. And sometimes fish, too. I’d wash them and she would cut them and then she would ask me to light our tiny stove so the water could boil.” 

Eliza smiled and watched him as he recounted the memory, his smile spreading more solidly across his face. He suddenly met her eyes and they were soft and happy. “There was nothing special about it, it was just hot water and vegetables. But it was the time I got to spend with her that made it so good.” 

“That sounds special to me,” Eliza replied.

Alexander’s eyes drifted away for another moment, glazing over, but then he was looking right back at Eliza with the biggest grin. “What about you? What’s your favourite food?”

Eliza blinked. She hadn’t expected the question to be repeated to her. She hadn’t thought of a favourite food.

“Um...” She tapped the table. “Maybe salmon? There was always lots of fresh salmon at home.” 

“I’ve never tried salmon,” Alexander said.

“Well, then I know what you’re ordering,” Eliza replied with a grin. “It’s really good, you need to try it!” 

Their conversation continued and they both slowly relaxed. Eliza felt her heart alight with joy and hope. 

This really was shaping up to be the best night.

———

“Are you sure you want to do this?”

“Yes, I’m sure.”

“You think you can handle it?”

“Oh, I know I can.”

“Alright, just be warned, it’s about to get _very_ hot.” 

Hercules smirked. “I know what I’m in for.”

Maria raised an eyebrow. “I guess we’ll see, then. Ready?”

“Hell yeah.”

Hercules took the bowl and chopsticks that was handed to him, scooping up a mouthful of noodles and shoving them into his mouth. Maria watched with an absentminded smirk as he chewed around the noodles, which were an alarming shade of red due to the chilli peppers they contained.

“This isn’t even that bad,” Hercules mumbled around the food in his mouth. He swallowed his bite and smirked at his date. “You made it sound like my tongue would burn off if I...”

The smirk was slowly fading from his face, his eyes going wider and wider in panic. Maria just raised an eyebrow and tried to control her laughter as she watched his face heat up and sweat start to break on his brow.

“Holy- _fuck!”_

Hercules reached for the glass of water and downed it in one go, nearly panting afterwards. Maria couldn’t keep herself from snorting and doubling over with laughter.

“You should see you face!” She squealed as she shook with giggles, slapping the table with her palm. 

Hercules scowled, but laughter was bubbling in his chest as well. 

“You tricked me.”

“I did no such thing!” Maria gasped, placing a hand on her chest as if she were offended, but clearly she was fine as she continued to snicker. “I told you it was spicy!” 

“Yes but you didn’t tell me it would kick in later!” Hercules protested, still on the verge of tears from the blazing fire in his mouth. “How can you even stand to eat that?”

“I’ve grown up eating very spicy food,” she replied. “I love it. But it’s not for the feint of heart.” 

“Yeah, no kidding,” Hercules scoffed.

“Is your mouth ok?” Maria asked, still smiling while managing to look genuinely concerned.

Hercules rolled his eyes. “Of course it is.”

“Mhmm,” Maria hummed, taking back her bowl of noodles. “Because you’re such a big strong man.”

“Exactly.” Hercules nodded, looking back down at his own meal with a grimace.

“Why is the big strong man not finishing is food?” Maria asked sweetly.

Hercules hesitated, glancing at Maria, then back at his food. His stomach lurched and he shoved the plate aside. 

“I think I’ve lost my appetite.”

Maria snorted around a mouthful of noodles and nearly choked as she burst out laughing.

———

The evening air was cool and peaceful. The lights from the streets danced beautifully in the canals that lined the streets of the upper ring of Ba Sing Se, and the faint sound of crickets chirping filled the air.

It was perfect. Eliza has never felt so satisfied with an evening in her life. The restaurant Alexander took her to was perfect. The street music playing as they walked along the sidewalk was perfect. The lights, the sights, even the temperature outside was perfect. 

Eliza sighed, so perfectly content to stroll along forever making conversation to Alexander. 

“It’s a little chilly tonight,” Alex noted at the moment. 

Feeling the breeze tug at her sleeves; Eliza nodded in agreement. “It is.”

_Please give me your jacket, please give my your jacket-_

“Back on my island this would be about as cool as it would get,” Alexander continued, oblivious to Eliza’s internal pleas. “Most of the time it was sweltering.” 

“That’s the complete opposite from where I grew up,” Eliza said. “The water tribe, I mean,” she added when Alex peered at her. 

“Oh.” Alexander nodded. “Yeah, must have been pretty cold there.”

Eliza stopped suddenly, in the middle of a small bridge. She turned and peered over the side, holding onto the railing. The moonlight reflected beautifully in the water below. 

She felt Alexander come up beside her, but he didn’t say anything. He let her watch silently as the water moved lazily downstream. 

And then, ever so softly, he asked, “Do you miss it?”

A wave of melancholy washed over her.

_Sunny mornings, dark evenings. A warm home while the wind whipped around harshly outside._

_Snowstorms. Blizzards. Days home from school when the weather didn’t permit them to leave their homes._

_A warm fireplace. An even warmer pair of_ _arms wrapped around her as she drifted off to sleep. Her mother cooking fish, her father humming the tune to an old song._

_She couldn’t even remember what they looked like- her parents. She just remembered how she felt when they were around. Warm. Safe. Happy. Loved._

_And how she felt when they were gone._

_Scared. Small. Helpless. Alone._

_And an overwhelming sense of sadness._

Eliza looked up at the moon. “Of course I do.”

Alexander placed a very gentle hand on her shoulder. She turned to face him, and she saw the concern in his eyes. The sincerity.

“When the war is over,” he said, his voice soft but also stern. Convincing. “I’ll go to the Southern Water Tribe with you. We can help rebuild it, together.” 

Eliza stared at him incredulously. She felt emotion after nameless emotion wash over her, so overwhelmed she could almost cry. She bit the inside of her cheek and swallowed the lump in her throat. 

“You would do that for me?” She whispered, voice a little hoarse.

Alexander took her hands in his and she gazed into his intensely sincere eyes. “Of course. Of course I would. It’s your home.” 

Oh no. No no no no no. Eliza was going to cry. She felt the heat behind her eyes, the swell in her throat. No no no no no! She didn’t want to cry, not right here, not right now! 

She wanted to do something else. 

She stepped forward, closing the distance between her and-

“Alexander,” she whispered, his name sounded broken falling from her lips. 

Alexander was right there. Real and in front of her, holding her hands and promising to rebuild her home. _Together,_ he’d said. 

Eliza leaned forward, holding his hands as her eyes fluttered shut. She tilted her head and...

Eliza had never kissed anyone before.

It was different than what she was expecting. Alexander’s lips were soft and wet. She sealed her lips against his, moving back slightly before performing the action again, adding a little more pressure and tilting her head a little more. 

She wasn’t sure if she was doing it right, but it felt nice. It would probably feel nicer once Alexander actually kissed her back. 

But... he... he wasn’t. He wasn’t kissing her back. 

That’s when Eliza realized he wasn’t moving at all, stiff as a board in front of her. She pulled back, confused and embarrassed as she realized maybe that wasn’t the right thing to do. 

“I...” Eliza floundered, her face turning red. She pulled her hands away from Alexander, feeling more and more embarrassed as the seconds of silence ticked by. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have-“

“No!”

Eliza jumped when Alexander suddenly came back to life. 

“No, I’m sorry,” he said, blushing as he looked to the ground. “I wasn’t expecting... I just... wasn’t prepared...” 

He stalled, looking for the right words as Eliza blinked at him. 

“I’ve just...” he swallowed. “Never been kissed before.” 

“Me neither.”

They stood there in awkward silence for a bit, Alexander still refusing to meet Eliza’s eyes. But Eliza only felt relief. Alexander was just taken by surprise. He didn’t mean to not kiss her back. He still liked her.

Still, she didn’t want to try that kiss again. Not right then.

“You wanna head back?” She offered.

Alexander glanced up, relief flooding him too. “Yeah, sure.”

They walked back. They made easy conversation. They didn’t mention the kiss. 

They said their goodbyes. Eliza thanked him for a lovely evening. Alexander smiled and wished her goodnight. They parted ways and retreated to their own rooms. 

Eliza recounted the evening to her prying sisters in minimal detail, saying it went well but she was tired now. 

Alexander paced around his room a bit, feeling guilty and uneasy. 

Eliza went to sleep.

Alexander stayed up, staring at the ceiling, thinking. 

Feeling guilty. 

He hadn’t liked that kiss. Why hadn’t he liked that kiss? He had been head over heels for Eliza the moment he saw her. All he’d ever wanted was to kiss her! So why had it felt so wrong to finally do so? 

He bit his lip, worrying it between his teeth until he accidentally caused it to bleed. 

The taste of iron tasted better than Eliza’s lips.

Gah!!! What was wrong with him?!?!? 

He sat up, throwing his blankets off and went back to pacing the room. 

———

As they walked back through the underground tunnel, Hercules felt content. He felt at ease, happy even. He hadn’t felt like this in... well he couldn’t even remember. 

He enjoyed Maria’s company, he thought, as she chatted away while leading them down the dark hallway. She was an actual good person, he thought, even if she was the daughter of a psychopath. She’d make a very good friend, he thought, even though he knew he should be thinking of her as more.

But he couldn’t. He just couldn’t. He liked her fine, enjoyed her company, cared about her, but not like that. There was just no chemistry, he realized, and he didn’t think that would change.

Maria seemed to feel the same way though, at least that was what Hercules was picking up. She goofed off with him all night instead of flirting, and she was making no moves to advance anything. 

Maria laughed at her own joke, just then, and Hercules smiled.

Yes, he definitely cared about her.

They hoisted themselves back up and closed the secret hole in the wall before making their way through the halls, back towards the heart of the palace. 

Before they could get too far though, Sam was yelling at them from down the hall, taking off in a sprint as soon as she spotted them.

“Maria! There you are! Where have you been? Come quick!” She called, taking a startled Maria by the arm and leading her away. Hercules stood still for a second, blinking in surprise, before he shook himself out of it and followed them.

“Where are we going?!” Maria exclaimed as they all quickly walked towards the inner parts of the palace. “Sam!”

“Sorry sorry,” Sam apologized, not slowing down. “James will explain.”

“James will explain _what?”_ She pressed.

“The plan!”

“What plan?!” 

Eventually, they made it to the war room, where Prince James and... and...

Hercules’ heart stopped dead in it’s tracks in his chest. 

The Firelord himself was standing next to his son, his hand resting firmly on James’ shoulder. Hercules took him in. He’d never seen the Firelord before. He was certainly tall, with fair, wrinkled skin and long silver hair. He held himself tall and proud, despite his old age.

“Ah, Princess Maria,” the Firelord- the _Firelord_ \- said. “You’re just in time.”

“In time for what?” Maria asked, moving to join her brother and father. 

Hercules’ heart beat so fast. He tried to act calm, but it wasn’t easy as he stared at the man responsible for all the death and destruction of the last fifteen years. 

Suddenly, the Firelord turned his eyes to Hercules, and his heart stopped beating once more. 

“Who’s this?” he asked, his tone both light and sinister. 

_Holy shit holy shit ok just act natural holy shit holy shit_ -

“That’s Captain Louis Mendel,” Maria said. “My confident and close friend. He has my permission to be here.” 

The Firelord gave him a once-over before looking away with indifference. Hercules tried not to breathe a sigh of relief. 

“What’s going on, Father?” Maria asked.

“We’re heading to Ba Sing Se,” the Firelord informed her.

“Why?” Maria looked displeased, almost disgusted. 

“Because that’s where the avatar is,” James filled her in, grinning wickedly. “And the little savage Prince if we’re not mistaken.” 

Hercules’ heart beat faster. Oh no. Alex and his friends _were_ in Ba Sing Se, but how did James find that out? The only ones who should know that were the highest ranking people in the Sons and Daughters of Liberty. 

“Ok, so what? We’re gonna go there and take him down? He’s a fifteen year old kid who’s bested you like ten times, remember?” Maria teased her older brother. 

James glared at her. “That won’t happen again.”

“That’s right,” the Firelord intervened. “It won’t, because this time we’re all going. Even me.”

Ice cold dread filled Hercules’ veins. 

Maria groaned. “Do I have to?” 

“Yes,” James snapped. “We need you to capture the savage Prince while dad and I talk to the Earth King.” 

“Ugh,” Maria groaned again. “Fine. But Louis is coming as well.”

James frowned. “I don’t think-“

“I’ll need help kidnapping this Prince guy,” Maria reasoned. “And I don’t trust anyone but Louis.”

She shot him and smile and he tried his best to return it. 

Lafayette had told him about Prince Thomas of the Northern Water Tribe at their last meeting. He was just a kid. A kid Hercules would now have to kidnap. 

Oh shit. 

“Fine!” James snapped. “He can come along too.”

“Great!” Maria smiled as she walked back over to him, taking his arm. “We’ll go pack up. When are we leaving?”

“Now.”


	12. The war meets Ba Sing Se

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pardon me, are you Aaron Burr, sir?
> 
> I’m the king of the Earth Kingdom. But also yes, that is my name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bet y’all weren’t expecting burr to be the Earth king;)
> 
> Also yay me!! Posting only a week later! Instead of months! :D

Aaron Burr was a simple man.

Sure, he was also the King of the Earth Kingdom, but he was still a simple man. He enjoyed afternoon tea with his wife, Theodosia, and long walks at dusk. He didn’t mind running the city or managing all of the Earth Kingdom’s resources, because he considered himself fair. He tried to treat everyone equally as possible, and he tried to keep his citizens' best interests in heart. 

Aaron Burr liked peace and quiet. He didn’t enjoy conflict and he certainly tried his best to stay out of the war. But this war was impossible to stay out of, and he was growing weary and afraid. Their military fought tirelessly, their walls held, their people held out hope, but they were slipping. Soldiers were dwindling, walls were crumbling, people were dying, and Burr just didn’t know what to do about it anymore.

They were losing this war. It was only a matter of time until-

“Sir?”

Burr looked up from the throne he sat on, from the notes and letters spread out in his lap. A servant girl stood shaking in the doorway, her face pale with fear.

Burr stood up immediately, the papers fluttering to the ground. Something was wrong.

“What is it?” he demanded, quickly taking the steps down from the throne. From the corner of his eye he could see his wife, Theo, descend the steps as well.

The servant girl didn’t move. She clung to the giant door like it was supporting all of her weight. She looked like she was on the verge of tears. 

“T-t-the F-f-“ 

She shook violently, barely keeping her footing. Theo dashed forward and caught her before she could hit the ground.

“What is it, sweetheart?” Theo asked, her voice calming and sweet as she helped the young girl stand. 

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry,” the girl apologized, tears tracking down her face. “I’m just frightened because...”

She swallowed hard and then looked up to meet the Earth King’s eyes.

“The Firelord is here to see you.” 

Burr’s eyes went dark.

“What is his business in Ba Sing Se?”

The girl shook her head. “I don’t know. Their airship landed moments ago in the court yard.” 

Burr felt pure hatred boil in his veins, and his expression certainly showed it.

“Aaron,” Theo addressed him warningly. “Don’t do anything stupid.” 

Aaron clicked his tongue. “Of course not. I’m just going to go greet our guest.”

And on that sinister note, Burr fled the throne room.

Theo was hot on his tails, after telling the young girl to gather all the maids and hide out in the kitchens until they got the all clear. She nodded and scurried off.

“Aaron,” Theo called as she caught up with her husband. “Don’t be rash. Remember what’s at stake here.”

“Don’t worry Theo,” Burr replied, although his reassurance sounded far from reassuring. “I can handle this.”

They made it to the court yard in time to see the Firelord step out. He was immediately met with spears in his face from the many soldiers surrounding him. 

The Firelord- George, was his name- was every bit as intimidating as Burr remembered him, although he looked much older now. The last time they had met was fifteen years ago, and much had changed since then. 

Now, Burr was fuelled by hatred and loathing as he marched down the many steps and made it to the Firelord.

“State your business in my city _immediately_ or face the wrath of me and my army.” 

Theo nearly slapped herself in the forehead. While she knew her husband was normally slow to anger, patient, and borderline a people pleaser, he could be very hotheaded at times. And that was when he normally got himself into trouble.

The Firelord, for his part, did not look the least bit intimidated. Still, he raised his hands up in the universal sign of surrender.

“Don’t worry your majesty, I did not come here to fight,” the Firelord said, his accent rolling gracefully off his tongue. “I simply came here to talk. I would like to discuss a peace treaty with Ba Sing Se.”

The guards surrounding them went stiff, and even Theo let out a tiny gasp of surprise. Burr remained suspicious and defensive.

“Is that so? Then why arrive unannounced with an entire airship?” He spat. 

“I assure you, the only people on the airship are it’s crew, me, and my children.”

The Firelord gestured and just then, four more people descended the airship. Two of them Burr recognized, they were the children of the Firelord. James was much bigger now, and the last time he’d seen Maria she had been no more than two years old. But the other two, a young man and a frightening blonde woman, dressed in military uniforms, he did not recognize. 

“As I seem to recall you only have two children, George,” Burr stated coldly.

The Firelord glanced behind himself like he’d almost forgotten the other two were there. “Ah yes. General Samantha and Captain Mendel are here on behalf of my children; to keep them safe.” 

Burr scrutinized the two of them. The woman flanking James’ side and the man flanking Maria’s. A general and a captain, huh? Well, they didn’t seem like too much of a threat currently, but Burr made a mental note to keep an eye on them. 

“Fine,” he conceded, going back to glaring at the Firelord. “As long as you bare no threat, and you stay true to your word on the peace treaty, you are welcome in Ba Sing Se.”

The Firelord grinned and reached out his hand. Burr took it and shook it forcefully. Then, he pulled sharply and forced the Firelord to step in closer.

“But make no mistake,” Burr hissed under his breath. “If you take one step out of line, give me _one_ reason to not trust you, and you won’t have to worry about your little peace treaty anymore. Because I will end you, right then and there.”

The Firelord met his gaze. He didn’t take Burr’s bait, but he also didn’t back down. That was the dangerous thing about Firelord George, Burr knew. He was calculating and secretive, you could never tell what he was planning. 

“Good to know you’re still just as warm and welcoming as ever, old friend,” the Firelord sneered.

“Friends would be the overstatement of the decade,” Burr hissed, withdrawing his tight grip. 

“Escort them to the guest chambers,” Burr said to the guards. “We will meet this afternoon in my quarters.” 

The Firelord nodded and followed willingly as a few guards broke formation to lead them up the many stairs to the Palace’s entrance. As the four kids made to follow, Burr scrutinized each of them separately. Prince James and the blonde general were exchanging hushed words, while Princess Maria stared dutifully ahead, head held high like the future queen she was. 

However, it was the young man- the captain- who caught Burr’s eye. He was the only one to even make eye contact with him. They gazed at each other for a split second, but even that was enough time for Burr to notice it.

His eyes... there was no malice in them. No hatred. No fear. They were calm. Steady.

.... perhaps they really were here to make peace.

Still....

Once they were out of earshot, Burr turned to the remaining guards. “Search the airship. If there’s even one soldier on it I want this place to go into lockdown.” 

.... there was no harm in being too careful.

The guards nodded and stormed the airship, and with that, Burr marched back up to the Palace, Theo right beside him as always. 

“Are you sure you can trust them?” Theo asked him under her breath.

“No,” Burr replied. “That’s why we’ll keep a sharp eye on them. But if they really do want to make a peace treaty, then we need to take this opportunity. We need this war to end, and I’m sure the Fire Nation would agree.”

———  
  


“Alexander!”

**_Bang!_ _Bang!_ _Bang!_**

“Alexander time to get up!”

Alexander flung open the door to his bedroom, an irritated scowl matching the dark bags under his eyes.

“What,” he seethed as Thomas raised an eyebrow at him. “Is wrong with you?”

“What’s wrong with _me?”_ Thomas asked incredulously. “Have you looked in the mirror yet today? What’s wrong with you!” 

Alexander’s glare strengthened tenfold, and his bed head made him look more or less insane.

“I didn’t get much sleep last night,” Alex explained through clenched teeth. “Thanks for your ‘concern’.” 

Thomas just rolled his eyes. “Well, too bad. We’re going to train today so get dressed and get ready.”

Thomas sauntered away and yelled up the stairs. “You too Eliza! Come on we need to train!” 

Thomas heard a loud groan from up the stairs and assumed that it was Eliza’s response to his wake up call. Man, were both her and Alexander still asleep? It wasn’t even that early! Their date must have gone late last night...

Thomas shook his head and quickly pushed those thoughts aside. He didn’t want to think about that right now. All he wanted was to get a good workout in and maybe knock Alexander around a little bit. Yeah, that’ll make him feel better.

———  
  


Maria flopped down on the large bed immediately after the guards left. They had flown all throughout the night and she was exhausted. She didn’t like travelling by airship to begin with, it made her nauseous.

Now, though, she could rest a little bit. She sighed as she closed her eyes.

“Uhhh, Maria?” 

Louis. What was his problem? Maria groaned but refused to get up or even open her eyes.

“What?” she demanded.

“Why are we sharing a room?” Louis asked. Maria resisted the urge to roll her eyes.

“Because you’re my ‘guard’,” she replied, using air quotes. “And you need to be at my side at all times to protect me.”

“But...” 

Maria sighed. “But what?”

“There’s only one bed...” 

That made Maria look up, and sure enough, he was right.

“Huh. Well, I suppose the bed is big enough for two people.” 

“So... we have to share?”

“Unless you want to sleep on the floor,” Maria replied as she flopped onto her back once more, draping an arm over her eyes this time. “Now, shut up and let me rest for a while.” 

“Ok, but we have to be leaving soon, don’t we?”

Maria waved a dismissive hand at him. “Not until the evening. We need the cover of the night if we want to take the Water Tribe Prince by surprise.” 

“Right...”

And with that, Louis went silent and Maria dozed off. 

As she slept, Hercules set about nervously pacing the room. He was freaking out a little bit. He knew of the Firelord’s plan... somewhat- but he had no way of conveying that information to anyone who could help! Laf wasn’t here, and certainly none of the other members of the Sons and Daughters were. He couldn’t sneak out and warn Alex and the others personally, there wasn’t any time! 

He wracked his brain, fingers carding through his short hair nervously. What was he going to do?

_Ok... ok, just think, Herc. What would Laf do if he was in this situation?_

There wasn’t much he _could_ do. The only thing, he supposed, was keep his cover from being blown and do whatever he could to keep his friends safe. 

That could work. If he was the one kidnapping the Thomas kid, he could at least make sure they don’t hurt him at all. Sure, he’ll still have to take the poor kid against his will, but as long as Hercules was there he would make sure no one hurt the Water Tribe Prince. 

———

Aaron paced the large room tirelessly. He had told his guards to go fetch the Firelord and bring him there for their meeting. Now all he had left to do was wait in nervous anticipation.

Eventually, his guards returned. 

“Good afternoon, Aaron,” the Firelord greeted as he waltzed into the room. “I see you had your guards fetch me instead of accompanying me yourself. Not a very good host, are you?”

Aaron raised his head and sized up the Firelord, which was a feat since the ruler of the Fire Nation was a good six inches taller. 

“Well that’s because you’re not my guest. I didn’t ask you to come here, I’m simply tolerating your presence in liaison to this ‘peace treaty’ you keep mentioning.” 

The Firelord tilted his head, a greying eyebrow raised suspiciously. “Very well,” he replied. “Then why don’t we get down to business.”

“Perfect,” Aaron hissed. He took a seat behind his large desk, gesturing for the Firelord to take the seat opposite him.

He did, and he sat down with grace and dignity. He glanced over his shoulder to see the guards still standing by the door. “Is it really necessary to keep your guards here while we meet?”

It was a challenge, Burr could only just tell. The Firelord was trying to bait him into letting his guards go so that he and Burr would be left alone. That was sure as hell not happening.

“Yes,” Burr replied plainly. “You see, I don’t trust you. And so, I won’t allow myself to be left alone with you.” 

The Firelord grinned, and Burr could only _just_ tell that it was fake. He could only just make out the anger and irritation behind those dark, beady eyes. 

“How clever of you.”

Burr didn’t dignify him with a response, and instead took out some paper and a pen to jot down whatever the Firelord had to say to him. 

“Alright, enough pleasantries. What do you mean to discuss?” 

The Firelord sighed. “Well, I’ll tell you right away that I have no intentions of surrendering easily. I simply want what everyone else wants, for this war to end.”

Burr narrowed his eyes but remained quiet. The Firelord continued. 

“The Fire Nation is running out of resources. Our troops are dwindling and our people are growing tired. I think this long-standing battle between the two of us is wearing down our countries far too much, don’t you agree?” 

Again, Burr didn’t reply, he just hummed low in his throat and didn’t remove his glare from the Firelord’s dark eyes. 

“So, I’m suggesting a compromise. A declaration of peace, so that we won’t have to continue wasting our time on this endless tug of war.” 

Burr frowned sceptically. “There is no way you’d resign that easily,” he replied coolly. “You want something.” 

The edge of the Firelord’s lip quirked up in a smirk. “You know me too well, old friend.”

“As I said before, we are the farthest thing from friends,” Burr hissed. 

“But, we were once, weren’t we?” George asked innocently. 

Burr was practically heaving with hatred, but it was true. There was a time when he and the current Firelord weren’t sworn enemies, but that was a long long time ago. Before the war. Before they we Lords and Kings. Back when they were young and a little more naive.

At least, Burr was naive. Looking back, though, Burr suspected George had always been this way. Calculating, conniving, ruthless, evil. 

“Our past is exactly that, the past. And I have no intentions of taking a walk down memory lane,” Burr spat. “So just say what you want and skip everything else.”

The Firelord sat back in his chair, a sort of smug smirk gracing his features. He seemed satisfied with something, although Burr could hardly guess what. 

“Alright, if you want to know so badly,” the Firelord replied with an air of nonchalance. “The only thing I want is access to all the rare minerals and metals you have such an abundance of here in the Earth Kingdom.” 

Burr raised an eyebrow. “Are you suggesting a trade between our two countries? That’s it?”

The Firelord shrugged. “Yes, I suppose it doesn’t sound like all that much to you, but the Fire Nation could seriously benefit from it. We don’t have such resources in our land.”

“And in return you will stop invading our land and taking over our cities?”

“Exactly.”

“And you would remove your troops and people from where they have settled in the Earth Kingdom?”

The Firelord frowned at that. “It... will take some time... many of our citizens have now learned to call the Earth Kingdom their home and-“

“Will you or will you not remove your control from the cities and towns that are supposed to be under _my_ rule?” Burr seethed.

The Firelord stiffened, and frowned. Burr felt a tiny curl of satisfaction from it, but he didn’t let it show. 

“Of course,” the Firelord conceded. 

Burr frowned, deep in thought. “Alright. Well, this is a starting point. Let us draft up terms for this peace treaty.” 

The Firelord grinned. “I would desire nothing more.”

And that time, Burr did not catch the wicked glint in the Firelord’s eye.

———  
  


The afternoon sun was warm on Thomas’ back as he pushed yet another wave forward, forcing Alexander to his knees.

Alexander gasped for air, heaving as he sat on all fours on the wet grass.

“Giving up already?” Thomas taunted.

Alexander didn’t even reply, he just sat and caught his breath. 

Damn. He must be really tired if he wouldn’t even rise to Thomas’ teasing.

Thomas glanced over to where Eliza was also panting, hunched over with her hands on her knees. Well, at least she was still standing.

Couldn’t really say the same for Alexander.

“Come on, lazy bones!” Thomas called. “You think the Firelord would wait for you to catch your breath before attacking?”

Thomas punctuated his point by stepping and bending a huge stream of water, letting it fall and crash over Alexander’s head. The poor, exhausted boy shivered from the cold. 

“I’m... trying...” Alexander said through choked breaths of air, glaring up at Thomas. 

Thomas crossed his arms. “Yeah, well you’re not trying hard enough.”

Alexander’s fists clenched, a cold fury brewing behind his eyes. “You know, you can be a real _asshole.”_

Thomas rolled his eyes, feigning indifference even when he felt Alexander’s words sting. “Yes, you’ve said that before.” 

“No, I really mean it this time,” Alexander seethed as he stood up. “You’re just an aggravating, arrogant asshole and I’m getting real sick of it.”

“Alexander,” Eliza muttered tiredly. “There’s no use in getting upset. He’s just baiting you.”

“Oh?” Thomas replied, turning to Eliza and planting his hands on his hips. “Really? _I’m_ baiting _him?_ Then tell me what exactly were you doing with me last night?”

Eliza looked confused for a moment, and Alexander even more so, so Thomas explained further.

“You remember. Before your little date? You said to me-“

“I don’t know what you’re talking about!” Eliza snapped, although her pink cheeks said otherwise. 

Thomas scoffed, and then he started laughing a little. “Spirits,” he breathed, pretending to gather a tear from the corner of his eye. “You are strangely possessive, aren’t you? I wouldn’t peg you for the jealous type, but here we are.”

“Shut your stupid mouth Thomas!” Alexander snapped, taking three steps forward. “Don’t talk to her that way!”

“Oh look!” Thomas continued to tease. “Your knight in shining armour is coming to your rescue!” 

“Why don’t you quit being such a prick!” Eliza yelled. 

Thomas scowled. He couldn’t help all the irritation he’d been feeling towards these two when it started to bubble to the surface, about to overflow. 

“If I’m such a prick, why are you so scared that I’m going to steal your little boyfriend from you?”

Eliza’s eyes widened, and Thomas knew he’d struck a chord. 

Alexander turned to her, a look of surprise on his face. “Eliza? What’s he talking about?”

Eliza shook her head. “Don’t listen to him-“

“Really? You didn’t tell him?” Thomas snapped, the irritation turning into anger. He turned to Alexander with a dangerous look in his eyes. “Last night, before your date, Eliza-“

“Shut up Thomas!” Eliza yelled. “Why do you care so much anyways?”

Thomas scoffed. “I _don’t_ care-“

“I think you do,” Eliza replied, taking quick steps to get up in Thomas’ face. “I think you care because you’re jealous of Alexander and I.” 

Thomas laughed, though it was choked and strangely high pitched. “Jealous? Of you two idiots? That’s impossible.” 

“Oh really?” Eliza challenged, and Thomas had never seen her look so angry and so calm all at once. It sent chills down his spine. 

She took a few steps backwards to where Alexander stood in shock. She never broke eye contact with Thomas. Then, she reached behind her and grabbed a fistful of Alexander’s shirt.

“Guess you won’t mind this at all, then,” she said.

And then, she turned around and pulled Alexander in, capturing his lips with her own. 

Thomas felt a sharp pang hit his heart at the sight of them kissing, though he had no idea why. Why did it make him feel so awful? He bit the inside of his cheek to stop himself from saying anything he’d regret.

He wanted to look away, but he couldn’t. He watched as Eliza kissed him, and then he watched in surprise as Alexander realized what was happening and pushed her away.

_What?_

Alexander took a step back, looking at Eliza with wide eyes. Eliza, for her part, just stood dangerously still, a fearful and hurt expression on her face.

“Eliza... why...?” Alexander couldn’t form the question, and he used the back of his hand to wipe at his mouth, averting his eyes from Eliza.

Thomas’ heart skipped. What was going on? Were they not as happy and lovey-dovey as he thought they were? Then, (because Thomas _is_ an asshole and he hates himself for it) he decided to pour salt in this wound.

“Oh?” He asked coldly. “Trouble in paradise?”

Eliza shot him a scowl but Alexander didn’t look up. For some reason, that made Thomas’ blood boil. 

“What’s this, a lover’s quarrel?”

Still nothing from Alexander. Thomas felt himself losing control of his words.

“Uh oh, Eliza,” Thomas said, his voice low and cruel as he knew he would deliver a deadly blow. He glared at Alexander, never looking away. “Seems like you’re not good enough for the mighty avatar.”

That did it. 

Alexander looked up to glare at Thomas, unrestrained fury rolling off of him in waves- 

No. Seriously. There were actual waves of heat rolling off of Alexander. Thomas took a step back in surprise. It was kind of scary. 

“You are the _worst_ person I have ever _met!”_ Alexander exploded at last, pointing a viscous finger at Thomas. “Why do you feel the need to ruin other people’s happiness? Why are you such a _horrible_ person!”

Thomas heart pounded against his ribcage. He wanted more than anything to pretend like he didn’t care what Alexander said about him, but this hurt. What Alexander said and thought about him hurt, because secretly Thomas wanted Alexander to like him. He wanted it so bad, and he hadn’t even realized it until now.

Until Alexander had truly had enough of Thomas. 

“We never should have added you to the group!” Alexander continued, yelling himself hoarse. “Ever since you joined you’ve been nothing but mean, and rude, and selfish!”

Thomas flinched. He felt heat build up behind his eyes. Oh Spirits. He couldn’t cry. That would be the death of him. 

So, he went on the defensive instead.

“I didn’t have to join your stupid group!” Thomas yelled back. “I didn’t have to leave my home and everything I loved to come with you and teach you water bending! But I did! How is that selfish?!” 

“You know, I thought you would be a great teacher but I was clearly wrong! You’re not great- you’re shit! And I don’t want you to teach me anymore!”

“Well that’s great! Because I’m _done_ teaching you! You’re a brat and I’m starting to think I never should have left home!” 

“Well I wish you never did! I wish I never met you! You’re the worst thing that’s ever happened to our team- we all hate you!” 

Thomas flinched so hard he took a step backwards. That landed like a bullet, like a knife to his chest. Thomas’ breath stuttered as he let it sink in. Alexander was seething, glaring at him like he truly meant what he had said.

He hated Thomas. And according to what he’d said, so did the rest of the team.

Thomas felt lost, for a moment. His throat closed up and the tears really started to gather in his eyes. He tried to blink them away.

“Really?” He asked, sounding choked. He looked to Eliza but the water tribe girl refused to look at him.

So it was true, then. They all hated him. 

Thomas felt the cold truth of rejection wash over him. He’d never had many friends before, none outside of James and Yakov, so he had come to think of this ragtag team as his friends. But obviously they didn’t feel the same way.

They probably only tolerated Thomas because they thought he could teach Alexander, but turns out he’s shit at that. What would they do with him, then? If they all hated him and he was of no use anymore, why keep him around? Would they just throw him away?

Thomas felt his throat close up as a couple of tears escaped and-

No. No he’d already embarrassed himself enough. He couldn’t cry. And he couldn’t let them just throw him away.

“Well,” Thomas spoke, his voice soft so it wouldn’t break. “If that’s how you really feel then maybe I should just leave.”

There was only silence, and then-

“Yeah. Maybe you should.”

Alexander said it, spoke it loud and clear, and yet it sounded so deadpan and devoid of emotion that Thomas could hardly believe it was him who had spoken the words. Thomas bit his cheek hard enough to taste blood. 

“Fine.”

He didn’t wait for them to reply. He turned and walked off. And then, he started running. 

He ran. Ran away from Alexander. Ran away from their house. Ran away from the upper ring. He didn’t care where he went, he just had to get away. Away from Alexander. Away from his hurtful words. And away from his feelings. 

Thomas ran, and no one followed him. 

———  
  


After meeting for several hours, the Firelord suggested they take a break for dinner. Aaron reluctantly agreed and went about setting up the meal.

They all met in the dinning room, sitting at the long table full of fine delicacies. Theo sat to Burr’s right, their Fire Nation associates seated across from them.

“Where’s your daughter and her guard?” Theo asked politely as they all enjoyed their soup.

Princess Maria and the Captain did seem to be absent, the Prince and the General seated beside the Firelord. 

The Firelord nodded. “Yes, unfortunately Maria was feeling quite ill after the voyage. She hates travelling by airship. She’s resting now.”

“And the Captain?” Burr asked suspiciously.

“He‘s with her, of course,” the Firelord replied. “Just like you don’t trust me alone with you, I don’t trust her alone with your guards at her door.”

Ok, that was fair. Burr nodded as he went back to eating his soup.

Just then, a maid came around and filled their glasses with wine.

“A toast,” the Firelord said as he raised his glass. “To peace.”

Burr raised an eyebrow but followed along. They all raised their glasses and then brought them back to take a sip.

Burr kept an eye on the Firelord. He looked suspiciously happy, and it was setting the Earth King on edge. 

Just then, Theo let out a small cough.

Burr turned to his wife. “You alright, dear?”

Theo sat silently for a moment, staring oddly at her glass. Then, she turned in her seat and addressed the maid, waving her over.

“Excuse me, Yanli, what’s in this drink?” Theo asked calmly.

The maid, Yanli, bowed before answering. “Your favourite red wine, your Highness.”

Theo narrowed her eyes. “The one from the east countryside?” 

“Yes, you Highness.”

“Thank you, Yanli, you are dismissed,” Theo replied kindly, but her eyes were still dark.

Burr frowned as she turned back in her seat. “Honey, what’s wrong?” 

Theo didn’t answer. She picked up her glass and started swirling around the wine inside, staring at it purposefully. Aaron didn’t know what she was looking for, but she must have found it as her eyes went wide suddenly.

She slammed down the glass and looked up to glare daggers at the Firelord.

“You,” she seethed. 

“Me?” The Firelord asked innocently.

“What’s going on?” Burr demanded, taking Theo’s arm.

But Theo still refused to meet his eyes.

“You will pay for this,” she hissed. She stood up abruptly, so quickly that her chair toppled over. “I swear on my life you will pay for your treacherous actio-“

Theo gasped, and then she was falling over.

“Theo!” Burr stood quickly and caught her in his arms. He fretted at how much weight she was putting on him, at how pale she suddenly looked, at how weak she suddenly was. 

“Theo, what’s wrong? What’s happening?”

Theo finally looked up to meet her husband’s eyes, a look of pure pain in her own. 

“The wine,” she gasped, clinging to him as she shuddered. “It was poisoned.” 

Burr’s eyes went wide as fear paralyzed him. “What?”

“It tasted off,” Theo explained, her voice merely a whisper now. “And then I saw at the bottom of the glass was a thick coating of something black.” 

Burr felt blind rage take control of him as he held his sick wife. He looked up at the Firelord, who was still sipping his wine as if nothing happened.

_“What._ _Did. You. Do?”_ he snarled, seeing red.

“Oh,” the Firelord sighed dismally. “You mean she didn’t like my little concoction?”

Burr would fly across the table and strangle him with his own two hands if he wasn’t currently supporting all of his wife’s weight in his arms. He settled for projecting all of his anger in his glare.

“Explain yourself _now_ or you will regret it!”

“Oh, I wouldn’t be so rash if I were you,” the Firelord said calmly. “You see, I alone know how to make the antidote. You wouldn’t want to go and kill me before I could save her now would you?” 

Burr couldn’t believe it. Couldn’t believe how stupid he’d been. Couldn’t believe he had walked right into this trap.

“Now, all you have to do is surrender Ba Sing Se to me, and your wife shall live.”

He should have seen this coming. Should have known peace was never an option, not when it came to George. 

“Guards,” Burr demanded, his voice thick with fear. “Arrest the Firelord and his two minions.” 

The guards moved but all the Firelord did was tut.

“You can arrest me if you like,” he said as the guards pulled his arms behind his back. “But that won’t save your wife. And by the looks of it, you have until tomorrow afternoon to make up your mind before she’s _dead.”_

Burr’s heart stopped. He looked down to Theo in his arms. She smiled up at him.

“Don’t worry,” she whispered. “I’ll be ok.”

But there were tears in her eyes. 

She was dying.

She won’t be ok, not unless he got that antidote.

———  
  


The night air was chilly and the breeze sent Thomas shivering as he walked down the dark street.

He’d been walking for hours now. Scared, cold, and lost. He hadn’t really thought his little runaway plan through, and now he was seriously regretting it. He hadn’t even changed out of his sweaty training clothes, and now that the day had cooled and his sweat had turned to ice, he was freezing.

He wrapped his arms around himself as he trudged down the streets. They were almost completely empty and it was eery. He was in the lower ring now, he knew, and he was terrified someone would jump out of the shadows and mug him. 

Not like he had any money on him to mug anyway. 

He tried not to panic as he kept walking. Surely he would find his way out of here. Surely he could find the way back. 

But, should he even go back? 

Alexander’s words were still echoing in his mind, and Thomas couldn’t stop the tears from rolling down his cheeks.

He was lost. He was alone. His friends all hated him. And he was so cold.

His stomach growled.

And hungry. Fuck.

Thomas kept walking, trying not to feel so sorry for himself.

He turned down another side street, when it hit him.

The thought, the absolute reality, the truth that-

_He never should have left home._

His parents were right. He couldn’t handle himself out here. He should have stayed home with them, should have listened to them. He never should have left. 

Thomas’ breath hitched as more tears fell. 

He was all alone. All alone. All-

**_Crash!_ **

Thomas jumped out of his skin, his heart kickstarting as he whipped around to see what had made the noise. It was dark and he could hardly see anything. 

_Rustle rustle- **clang!**_

Thomas swallowed nervously, flicking his canteen open in preparation for battle. 

“Who’s there?” he asked into the darkness, inching quietly towards the sounds. “Show yourself!” 

His heart beat so loudly in his ears he feared it would give away his position. But he stood his ground. There was more rustling, a louder clang and then-

Thomas gasped when something jumped out of the garbage pile. It was-!

A... rabbit. It was a gopher-rabbit.

Thomas let out a long sigh of relief as he closed his canteen. 

“Sorry little guy,” he said to the gopher-rabbit as it twitched it’s nose at him curiously. “I thought you were some thug trying to mug me.” 

Thomas knelt down and scratched the tiny creature behind it’s ears. It sniffed and nudged into Thomas’ touch. Then, it scampered away quickly.

“Hm,” Thomas hummed curiously as he stood up. “Wonder what scared it.”

**_Thud._ **

Thomas jumped at the loud noise that came from right behind him, but before he had time to turn around-

“MmPH!” 

A strong hand clamped down on his mouth while another one snaked around his torso, holding his arms to his sides. Thomas thrashed as fear took hold of him. 

_What the fuck what’s happening?!_

panic surged through his veins. Thomas began thrashing wildly, bucking against whatever had him held down. He tried screaming.

“MMMMMNN!” 

Nothing was working. _Nothing was working._ Thomas kicked and lurched and screamed but nothing was working. His heart was racing as he realized he couldn’t get free.

_Holy fuck holy fuck holy **spirits** I’m going to die-_

Tears sprung to his eyes as he fought and struggled. This was not happening. 

Thomas tried to breath through his nose, but as he did his vision started to go blurry. His mind got hazy and his attempts at escape got weaker.

“Ah, so you’re the Prince,” a feminine voice drawled from somewhere Thomas couldn’t make out. He wanted to be scared but his heart rate was slowing down and he was getting drowsy. 

Suddenly, there was a woman’s face in his sight. She was smirking at him. Thomas lifted his head and tried to keep his eyes open to look at her, but the world was growing black around the edges.

“That’s it,” she said, and her voice echoed. “Time to take a nice slumber, Prince Thomas.” 

The last thought Thomas had was _how does she know my name?_

And then the world went black. 

Maria stood up tall, eyes narrowed as Louis took away the chloroform-drenched cloth from Thomas’ mouth. 

“Tie him up,” she ordered. “We have to get him back before he wakes up.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Haha RIP Thomas
> 
> And Theodosia.


	13. Saving Thomas

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alexander really loses his chill in this chapter. If you thought he did before, ohoh just you wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooo
> 
> Sorry for yet another long wait, uni suuuuuucks.
> 
> But I wrote this real fast and I’m working on the next chapter now so it should be up kinda soon hopefully! 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy 7+k words of Alexander freaking the fuck out

It was about 3:00 in the morning when Alexander really started to panic. 

When Thomas had initially run off, Alexander didn’t think much of it. He was too busy fuming over their argument to really worry about Thomas. Alexander figured they’d do what they always do: spend some time apart to cool off and then eventually apologize and move on with their lives.

Except, deep down Alexander knew this time was different. This time he had really said some hurtful things, some things he could never take back, even if he hadn’t meant them when he said them. 

Still, he was convinced Thomas would come back eventually, and he had stormed off to go pout until he felt better.

When it was starting to get dark, Eliza came to him, a worried look on her face.

“Alexander,” she said. “I’m getting worried. Thomas still hasn’t come back and it’s getting dark outside.”

Alexander frowned. He still wasn’t exactly pleased with Thomas at that moment, but he could understand Eliza’s concern.

“I’m sure he’ll be back soon,” Alexander told her. “He wouldn’t miss the chance to come running back and yell at me some more.”

Another two hours passed, and Eliza’s worry grew and spread to Alexander.

Ok, yeah, this really wasn’t like Thomas. Something was wrong. 

“We should go tell the others,” Eliza said.

They gathered John, Angelica, and Peggy in the main room. 

“So, I’m guessing this is about Thomas’ absence,” Angelica started, taking in the worried faces of Alexander and Eliza. The pair shared a heavy look, one filled with dread. Alexander took one look in Eliza’s wide, scared eyes and instantly decided to take responsibility.

He stepped up, his head bowed in shame. He needed to be honest. “Thomas ran off this afternoon after we got into an argument.” The whole truth was the best way to go. “He hasn’t come back.” 

“Really, Alex?” John asked, sounding frustrated and disappointed all at once. “You drove him off again?”

Alex fidgeted, feeling guilty. “I-...”

John sighed. “Why can’t the two of you just get along?”

“It wasn’t all Alexander’s fault,” Eliza interrupted, looking ashamed. “It was me too. I pushed him away.”

Alexander spun around in shock. He saw her pulling at the edges of her sleeves and wearing an expression Alex never wants to see on her face again. 

“Maybe, but-“ Alexander had to fix this. It was his fault. “But I’m the one who said we all hate him.”

Silence. All throughout the room. And then-

“You said _what?!”_

“Alex how could you say that!”

“Of course he ran away!”

Alexander grimaced and threw his arms up. “I know! I know it was a bad thing to say- I just said it because I was mad at him! I didn’t mean it.”

“Well, congratulations,” Angelica deadpanned, frowning in disappointment. “Because he sure as hell thinks you meant it.” 

A pang hit Alexander in the chest. He looked down in guilt. He felt terrible. Of course he didn’t hate Thomas, none of them did- why did he _say_ that? 

“Ok, but placing blame doesn’t matter right now,” Eliza broke the silence. “What matters is finding our friend.”

“How are we supposed to find him when it’s almost midnight and pitch dark outside?” Peggy asked. 

The room descended into silence again. Eliza chewed on her lip nervously as she thought. She had to come up with something. After all, this was her fault too. She felt like an idiot, and she just wanted to get Thomas back home safely. 

Unfortunately, there was no way around the fact that they would have no chance at finding Thomas right then.

Angelica took a look around the room at the faces of her friends. They ranged from worried to guilty to outright terrified. She sighed and made to stand up. 

“Alright,” she spoke. “We’ll wait here for now. He still may come back, after all, and if he’s not back by sunrise we’ll go out and look for him. Sound good?” 

The group nodded solemnly, all except Alexander who just frowned at the floor. 

No... that wasn’t good enough. They needed to find Thomas _now_ _._ What if he was lost? Or hurt? What if something happened...

A gentle hand was placed on his shoulder, and Alex looked up to see Eliza smiling softly. 

“We’ll find him,” she said.

Alexander’s frown just deepened. Eliza didn’t know that. Eliza didn’t know anything.

He brushed her hand off and turned to walk towards his bedroom. “I’m going to meditate,” he said before swiftly closing the door.

Alexander sat cross-legged in the centre of his room, back straight and hands clasped before him. Maybe, if he focused hard enough, he could latch onto Thomas’ energy and find him that way, like he had found Phillip in the swamp. But, back then he had been in a place with the strongest spiritual energy he had ever felt... could it possible work here? In a house in the middle of a gigantic city? 

Well, Alexander had to try. 

———

If you had asked Hercules where he thought he would be at this point in his life, ten years ago, he definitely wouldn’t have responded with:

“I want to be strapping the body of an unconscious, teenaged prince to a wooden chair in the middle of a metal room with no doors, deep, deep underground in order for him to be tortured for information.” 

Then again, life is full of surprises, right?

“Ok, that should hold him,” Maria said as she stood up from where she had been kneeling to tie the prince’s ankles to the legs of the chair. 

Hercules nervously fixed his last knot in place and tried to keep the vomit inching up his throat down. This was awful. He had thought he would be able to handle it, but the reality was sinking in and it was horrifying. 

“Wha-“ Hercules’ voice failed him as his heart stuttered in his chest. He swallowed around the scratchy dryness in his throat and tried again. “What do you think they’ll do to him?”

Maria was stretching out her back and yawning. She perked up at the question and turned to consider the sixteen year old tied to a chair. 

“Dunno,” she shrugged. “My brother wants to know where his parents are, right? So he’ll probably just scare him until he gives up the information.” 

Hercules glanced nervously at the unconscious boy. Oh spirits. This was wrong. This was all wrong.

“And-“ Hercules had to swallow again. “And what if he won’t tell your brother what he wants to know?”

“Hmm,” Maria hummed, tapping a finger to her chin. “Not sure, but knowing James, he probably won’t see a reason to keep him around if he’s useless.”

Maria spun around and made for the exit, oblivious to the mounting horror in Hercules’ mind. 

“Let’s get out of here, it’s freezing.” She said. 

Hercules followed, unable to do anything else. They opened the door (the room was only made to appear as though there were no doors) and he took one last look at the prince. 

_Don’t worry, I’ll be back for you, I’ll get you out._

The door creaked as it shut, but Thomas remained unconscious.

———

Alexander stormed out of his room once the very faint beginnings of sunlight started to steep through his window.

“Up! Everyone up!” Alexander demanded.

Peggy and John were both out like lights, sleeping against each other and drooling all over. Eliza was laying on the floor, curled up in a ball, her back to Alexander. Angelica was the only other one who was awake, and she was staring at a map with a dead look in her eyes.

Alexander hadn’t slept a wink. He had tried meditating, but he couldn’t focus for a second. He just kept thinking back to the fight and his guilt clouded his judgment. Now that the sun had risen, he’d truly had enough. It was time to find Thomas.

“I said get up!” Alexander yelled, and John awoke with a start, causing Peggy to fall over onto the floor.

Now that those two were awake, Alexander stomped up to the last sleeping member.

“Eliza-“

“I’m awake.”

Alexander blinked in shock. Eliza... she was awake but, she sounded _hallow._

Still, she rolled over and stood up, her eyes sporting dark circles underneath. She looked up to meet Alexander’s eyes.

“Let’s go find him.”

Alexander nodded in agreement, and the group all got up to walk out the door. Alexander took the steps down two at a time.

“Ok, I say we split up and cover the upper ring first. Thomas would most likely stay here because-“

“Uhh,” Peggy uttered uselessly as the group carried on before her. “Guys?”

Alexander didn’t hear her. “And if we can’t find him here then we’ll spread to the middle ring...” 

“Guys!” 

The group stopped and turned back to look at Peggy questioningly. 

“What is it?” Alexander barked impatiently. They were losing precious time!

Peggy stood on the porch, holding a piece of paper and a knife. “This was stuck on the door,” she explained, waving the two objects at them.

The group instantly walked back up to her.

“What does it say?” Angelica asked. 

Peggy brought the note up to her face and read aloud. “Dear avatar and friends, if you want to see....”

She trailed off, a sudden and uncharacteristic look of fear passing over her face. She swallowed and looked away. “I don’t want to read this...” 

Angelica reached out and took the piece of paper from her. She gave Peggy a sympathetic pat on the head before reading the letter herself.

“Dear avatar and friends,” she started, much bolder and clearer than Peggy. “If you want to see the ice prince again, you’ll surrender yourself to me. Just drop by the city palace whenever you please. I’m sure...”

This time Angelica’s voice drifted off, her pupils shrinking as her eyes scanned the page. Alexander grew impatient.

“What does it say?” He demanded, fury already bubbling low in his stomach. 

Angelica glanced up at him, and then she regained her composure and continued. “I’m sure little Prince Thomas and I will have fun until then.” 

She lowered the letter, and Alexander’s heart stopped cold in dread and fear.

“It’s signed, Prince James,” Angelica finished. 

For a moment, everything was silent. Peggy stood still, her eyes downcast. John moved to grab her hand, rubbing circles into the back of her palm with his thumb. Angelica glared at the writing on the page, and Eliza was clenching her fists so hard her nails were biting into the skin of her palms. The situation was clear to everyone.

_They took Thomas._

The thought snapped something inside of Alexander. Suddenly, his vision tunnelled and his ear were filled with static. He spun on his heels and marched back down the steps, a dangerous sense of purpose in his stride. 

“Alexander?”

He didn’t hear whoever spoke it. He kept walking, so quickly he might as well break into a jog. But he didn’t. He didn’t even have any control over his limbs. He just marched in the direction of the palace with a dangerous look in his eyes and only one thought bouncing around in his head.

_They took him. They took Thomas. They **took** him._

“Alexander, wait!” 

_How **dare** they. How dare they take him. What were they doing with him? Were they going to hurt him?_

Alexander saw red as his legs pushed him faster. 

“Alexander!” 

_When I get my hands on them I’m going to make them pay. I’m going to make them all regret ever laying a hand on him. They’re all going to be sorry-_

“ALEXANDER!” 

Alexander halted, but not because Angelica had yelled his name. No, he stopped because if he took another step, he’d walk right into the blazing wall of fire Angelica had just sent up in front of him. 

The light of the fire lit up his eyes, making the fury in them all the more prominent. He whipped around to glare at his friends. He exhaled so sharply a burst of smoke blew out of his nostrils. 

“Let me go,” Alexander snarled, so low and dark it almost sounded evil.

Too bad Angelica could hardly be intimidated. 

She stood her ground, seizing up Alexander with every authoritative bone in her body. 

“We have to be careful about this,” Angelica said as the wall of fire burned down to a few small flames. “It could be a trap.”

The last of Alexander’s control snapped in half.

“OF COURSE IT’S A TRAP!” 

He took a powerful step forward, rage lighting up his every feature. 

He had never been this angry, this outraged, this out of control in his life. 

But how could he help it?

“WHY ELSE WOULD THEY TAKE HIM?!” 

Everyone on the team, even Angelica, took a small step back from his outburst. 

“WHY ELSE WOULD THEY LEAVE A NOTE- _TAUNTING_ US!” 

Alexander felt himself shaking, felt himself breaking down from the inside out. Tears were threatening to overflow. He couldn’t control himself. Not when-

“They took Thomas! I’m getting him back! I don’t care if it’s a trap! I’m getting him back!” He yelled himself hoarse, his voice breaking on the last word.

And with that, Alexander spun on his heels and started sprinting towards the palace. 

His friends stood still for a few seconds, reeling from the shock. Then, they got their wits about them.

“Everyone, we need to get to Ayla!” Angelica ordered. 

Peggy swung open her glider. “She’s in a pasture beyond the inner wall. I’ll go get her!”

Peggy swooped into the air and flew faster than any of them had ever seen.

“What are we going to do?” John asked as they ran into the house to gather their weapons and various things. 

Angelica looked almost as determined as Alexander.

“We’re gonna get Thomas back.” 

———

The first thing Thomas recognized when he woke up was the cold. It was cold and... damp. The next thing he was aware of was the heaviness of his limbs and eyelids. He thought, _why am I so tired?_

Thomas almost wanted to go back to sleep, but he forced his eyes open. For some reason there was something in the back of his mind that was nagging him to wake up. Like there was something important he was forgetting.

With great effort, he got his eyes to open. The first thing he saw was his lap. _That’s weird. Why did I fall asleep while sitting in a chair?_

Thomas went to move, and found that he couldn’t. There was a sharp pressure around his waist and his ankles and his wrists....

_Am I? Tied to this chair? Why would I..._

And that’s when Thomas remembered. 

His memories of being ambushed and restrained came flooding back and the last bit of drowsiness was cleared by the adrenaline suddenly rushing through him. Thomas raised his head and looked around himself frantically. 

Sure enough, he was tied down to a chair using thick, coarse rope that cut into his skin. He tried to wiggle around but there was absolutely no give in the stiff material. Thomas started hyperventilating and that’s when he realized he couldn’t breathe through the cloth tied tightly over his mouth. 

The panic surged even harder at the realization. He tried to scream and it came out weak and muffled. His heart began racing in earnest. 

He pulled harder at the restraints, thrashing in the chair. It barely moved. It’s like the chair was bolted to the ground or something. Thomas felt tears prickle his eyes as hopelessness washed over him.

What was he going to do?

He bowed his head and breathed deeply through his nose, trying to gain control over himself again. He couldn’t panic, no matter how much he desperately needed to. He needed to clear his mind and find a way out. 

Once his breathing had regulated, he made to assess the situation.

Observation number one: he was tied down and absolutely could not get out. Wonderful.

Observation number two: he was.... where was he?

Thomas looked up and took in his surroundings. 

He was in a small room with metal walls, floor, and ceiling. Thomas couldn’t find a door anywhere, but then again he couldn’t see the whole room. He was tied down tightly so he could hardly turn to look behind him at all. He guessed that was probably where the door was.

_Unless I’m just stuck in a room with no door. No escape._

Thomas’ heart started pounding again.

_Where am I? Am I still in Ba Sing Se? What happened? Who took me? Where are the others-_

His panicked thoughts cut right off when he heard the screeching sound of metal against metal from behind him.

“So, you’re finally awake.” 

Thomas’ blood ran cold. That voice.... he knew that voice....

“Did you have a good rest?” 

Metal boots clicked from behind him, and Thomas’ heart rate skyrocketed. He dared not move as the steps drew closer.

“Well, I hope so, because you’ll need all your strength now.”

Thomas was stiff with fear, but he managed to force himself to look up. And there, standing in front of him with a downright evil smirk, was Prince James. 

———

Burr paced around outside of his own bedroom. The doctors have been examining and running tests for ages now... and he... he just wanted answers.

He was going mad. If he had any hair he would be pulling it out of his skull right about now. His wife, the love of his life, was in that room- _dying-_ and he... he... 

There was nothing he could do about it.

Never before had he felt this hopeless. 

The door opened and a doctor emerged. Burr could have wept with relief, but instead he reached out and grabbed the poor man by the shoulders.

“What did you find? Will she be ok?” 

The startled doctor regained his composure quite quickly. 

“The poison she drank has already spread throughout her system. It will mostly likely cause liver failure, or her organs could shut down first. It’s very unlikely she’ll survive.”

The words washed over Burr. He took a staggering step backwards, the world tilting on its axis. 

“But...”

This couldn’t be happening. Just yesterday Theodosia was fine... they were laughing together about... what were they laughing about.... 

“The antidote,” said Burr, voice strained and dripping with desperation. “The Firelord said there was an antidote...” 

The doctor shook his head. “There’s no known antidote to this. And even if the Firelord did know how to make one, I’m afraid the poison has already affected the Queen’s body too much. Within a couple hours she’ll be past the point of no return.” 

Burr’s head went fuzzy and the lights in the hallway started to spin and blur in his vision. He didn’t realize he had collapsed until he felt cool stone pressed up against his cheek.

Vaguely, he heard the doctor yelling for help. But he didn’t care.

His Theo was going to die.

———

Alexander wasn’t aware of much as he raced through the streets of Ba Sing Se’s upper ring. 

He passed some people. Early-risers on morning walks. Shop vendors getting ready to open for the day. Some officials on patrol. He didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything beyond getting to the palace.

So he ran. 

He barely knew where he was going, but by some miracle he made it within sight of the huge building. It’s beautiful and intricate structure and design lost on him, as were the many many guards lined up in front.

Alexander _really_ should have known he wouldn’t be able to just run into the palace. 

“Hey! Stop right there!”

Guards dressed in Earth Kingdom armour blocked his way, but to Alexander all they were were bodies getting in the way. He took a running leap and when he landed he rose the Earth bellow his feet and vaulted himself high into the air.

He soared above the heads of the stupefied Earth benders and landed on the other side of the lineup. He began racing ahead again, eyes trained on the stairs.

It didn’t take long for the Earth benders to shake themselves out of it and follow the intruder. 

“Hey! Stop or we’ll fire!”

Alexander didn’t have time for this! He huffed and jumped into the air, spinning around to kick a wall of fire down at the guards ascending the stairs after him. They were forced to halt in their tracks, lest they walk into the wall of fire. Alexander started back up the stairs, taking them two at a time.

But there were more soldiers at the top, and they were descending the stairs. And Alexander was now realizing that there were boulders hurdling down at him from the sky. 

He stopped running in order to punch the air right before a boulder landed on him, smashing it to pieces. He didn’t even have time to marvel at how much his earth bending had improved thanks to John.

More boulders from every direction we’re hurtling at him. Guards were racing towards him from above and below. Alexander’s brain, already in shambles, descended into an animalistic fight or flight. 

He stomped and made himself a small closure made of stone to shield himself from the boulders. He felt the thundering steps of troops ascending the steps behind him. He stomped and grunted and forced the stone to obey him.

The troops all yelped in surprise as the stairs beneath them retracted, sending them sliding back down the way they came.

Alexander then darted out of his little shelter, running up to greet his enemies descending the stairs head on.

He reached with his fingertips and called upon the water he knew was sitting in the little ponds and fountains below him. It obeyed and he used it to bend a strong current of water to knock the first ten or so guards off the steps and into the water fountains below. 

Ok now _that_ was shocking enough to get through the cloud in his brain. Did he really just take out ten soldiers with water bending?

An almost smile flickered to his face. Thomas would be proud. 

The mention of his name though, brought back the panic cloud and Alexander realized he was still mid-fight.

A rock hit him in the stomach and sent him sailing backwards. He flailed and then managed to shoot fire from his feet, sending him back up. He landed and went back to shooting fire out of his fingertips at the soldiers surrounding him.

“He’s a Fire bender! Arrest him!”

“DUMBASSES!” Alexander yelled as he deflected more rocks and sent them hurdling back at the soldiers who sent them. “I’M CLEARLY EARTH BENDING TOO!” 

To make his point clear, he called upon the water again from both sides this time, pushing it forward and drenching the soldiers in front of him. Then, with a calming breath, he focused and made the water freeze into ice, just like Thomas had taught him to.

It worked. Now twenty or so soldiers were frozen in place. Alexander whipped around to address them. 

“NOW DO YOU IDIOTS KNOW WHO I AM?!?” 

The guards paused for a moment to look at each other. It seemed they understood. Alexander waited, huffing and puffing and realizing his lungs were burning for air. 

“Are you the avatar?” One of them asked.

Alexander threw his head back in manic laughter. 

“No, I’m the fucking tooth fairy!” 

The guards just looked around at each other, confused. Alexander felt rage spark again.

“YES!” He bellowed. “I’M THE MOTHERFUCKING AVATAR NOW LET ME INTO THE PALACE TO SAVE MY FRIEND!” 

He was about to hurl more fire and just pass the guards with brute force, when suddenly his arm was seized and pulled painfully behind his back.

Alexander gasped out in pain and shock. “Wha-“

He reached back with his free arm but it was seized too. Someone kicked him behind his knee and he collapsed to the ground, gasping for air and reeling. 

“Let- LET ME GO!”

Alexander screamed and then his scream turned hot and fire was spewing from his mouth. He craned his neck to turn it on the person who was holding him down. He heard a scream and then he was free again.

Alexander coughed as he stood back up on shaky legs. His throat burned and there were tears in his eyes. He’d never breathed fire before.

He started running up the stairs again but suddenly his feet were stuck in place. He lurched forward and braced himself on his hands, and then the earth moved to swallow them up as well.

Alexander yanked on his limbs but they were stuck in the stone of the stairs. 

“That’s enough!” Said a voice. “Restrain him! I don’t care if he’s the avatar, he attacked and now we must arrest him!”

“I attacked because you took my friend!” Alexander yelled. “Where is he?! What have you done with him!?” 

“He’s spewing nonsense! We didn’t take anyone!” 

Somewhere in Alex’s brain he knew it wasn’t them, it was James, but he didn’t care. 

“Take me to see the Earth King!” Alexander demanded. 

“He wants to see the Earth King? Maybe he’s part of the plot to take him down! We already have the Firelord in custody but his son and top General got away. Could this be part of it?” 

“But he’s clearly the avatar.”

Alexander looked up and glared at the soldiers surrounding him.

“That’s right, I’m the avatar. And if you don’t let me go this instant you’re all _dead.”_

Alexander exhaled sharply through his nose and smoke burst out. The stone around his hands was heating so much it was turning red and molten. The soldiers all looked on with shock and fear.

“I’ll give you to the count of three,” Alexander seethed.

The guards glanced at each other. One said, “He’s bluffing!” While another one screamed, “We should just let him go!” 

“Three!”

Some guards fled. Others moved in closer with their arms raised, ready for a fight. 

“TWO!”

Alexander pried his hands from the earth, red-hot molten stone dripping off of them.

He opened his mouth, ready to scream the number one, when he heard a familiar roar.

Just then, Ayla swooped down and growled, knocking the rest of the soldiers away with a flick of her massive tail. They went tumbling down the stairs and over the sides.

Alexander gaped as John and Eliza hopped off the beast. With one stomp from John, Alexander’s feet were free from the stone. Eliza reached down and helped him up.

“You guys came?” Alexander asked, gazing at all of them with wide eyes.

“Of course we did,” Eliza said with a reassuring arm around his shoulders.

“Yeah! We weren’t about to let you invade a heavily armed palace all by yourself!” John chimed with a grin.

“Yeah! we wanted in on the fun,” Peggy said gleefully. 

Angelica rolled her eyes and reached over Ayla’s saddle to help the others back up.

“Come on,” their leader said. “We don’t have a lot of time.” 

Once on Ayla, the sky bison flew them up the rest of the way. They reached a big door and Peggy, situated in her usual spot at the reins, sent forth a powerful burst of air that knocked them open.

The sky bison soared through the giant hallways of the palace, barreling towards it’s centre. The gang screamed from on top of her back as they narrowly missed banging into the ceiling and walls of the hallway, barely holding onto the saddle.

Ayla roared when they reached another big fancy door. Peggy used her staff this time and the doors burst open with a rush of air. 

Ayla landed in the middle of the giant throne room and the gang jumped off, ready to confront the Earth King.

But when they looked to the throne, it wasn’t the Earth King who was sitting there. 

It wasn’t a king at all.

A young woman with bronze skin and red robes sat in the throne, lazily playing with the knife in her hands. She wore her brown, curly hair half up in a bun with what was clearly a royal Fire Nation crown pinned securely to it. 

“Hm,” she hummed as she lazily looked down on the group who barged in. Her eyes flicked to each and every one of them, landing on Alexander. “I take it you’re the avatar.” 

Alexander blinked in shock and blurted out, “Who are you?”

The woman twirled the knife and smirked before standing up. “Me? You mean it’s not obvious yet? I would have thought you’d recognize the family resemblance.” 

Alexander squinted in confusion. Angelica nudged him in the side.

“Pst,” the Fire bender hissed. “That’s the princess of the Fire Nation, James’ sister.” 

Alexander’s jaw dropped as he turned his attention back to the young woman. She was grinning now. 

“Maria Reynolds, pleased to meet you,” she said sweetly. 

She started to run forwards, blade at the ready. John leapt forth first, bending the earth beneath her feet to send her flying. But Maria simply flipped gracefully in the air before landing right in front of an unsuspecting Peggy and jabbing the knife in her side. 

Peggy screamed and immediately blew her back with a burst of wind. Maria backflipped and landed on her feet again. She smirked and ran forth with another attack. 

Angelica jumped forth this time and blocked her, fighting her tooth and nail.

Meanwhile, John and Eliza were at Peggy’s side.

“Peggy! Peggy! Hold on, hold on ok? It’s going to be ok! Don’t worry! Everything will be ok and-“

“John shut up!” Peggy bit out between clenched teeth. “I’m fine, just get the thing outta me.”

John’s fingers shook as he reached for the hilt of the knife buried in Peggy’s side. 

“Wait!” Eliza called, stopping him in his tracks. “Let me do it, you might accidentally cause more damage when removing it.”

John nodded and switched positions with Eliza, his face looking green. 

“Ok Peggy,” Eliza said, calm but stern. “I’m going to pull it out and then I’m going to heal the wound, so you have to stay still, ok? It’s going to hurt but try not to move.”

Peggy was sweating, her teeth grinding in pain, but she nodded. 

She looked to John and forced a smile. “Hey Johnny, think you could hold my hand?” 

John looked about ready to pass out, but he nodded and took Peggy’s bloody hand in his own, grasping tightly.

“Alright Pegs,” Eliza said. “Three, two, one.”

Peggy’s scream could be heard echoing throughout the throne room, but Angelica and Alexander were too busy trying their hardest to subdue Maria Reynolds to pay notice.

“Fuck! She’s too quick!” Alexander swore. He sent forth three huge chunks of rock and she dodged each of them, lashing at Angelica with the knife a couple times before cartwheeling away again. 

Angelica grunted, but whether it was in pain or frustration was lost on Alexander. 

The duo hurled fire balls, and Maria dodged them with practiced ease. 

Alex was breathing heavy and sweating. He had no problem taking out fifty guards earlier, but this one non-bender girl was getting the best of him _and_ Angelica. What the hell?!?! 

Fortunately for them, they weren’t alone. Soon, John and Eliza were back, and the four of them managed to surround her.

John successfully sent the earth to incase Maria, and she was immobilized up to her neck. She groaned and let her head tilt back in defeat.

“Alright, what’s up? Where’s the Earth King? What’s going on?” Angelica demanded immediately. 

Maria looked at them with a smirk. “No idea what you’re talking about.” 

Alexander growled and marched up to her, holding a flame right up to her face.

“WHERE’S THOMAS?!?” He bellowed, rage taking hold of him once more. “WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM?!” 

“Whoa! Alex!” Eliza barked, pulling Alexander back.

Alexander let her, but didn’t stop yelling. “Tell me now! Where is he?!” 

Maria just looked on with a smirk and cold eyes. “Who?” 

Alexander growled and lurched forward but Angelica held him back this time. 

“Enough, Alex,” she reprimanded. Then, she rounded on the princess herself. “If you won’t tell us what’s going on, we’ll find out for ourselves.” 

She turned and started barking orders. “John, Peggy, stay here with Ayla and guard her. Make sure she doesn’t escape and try to get information out of her if you can. Alex, Eliza, come with me.” 

And with that, Angelica started running back through the halls, Eliza and Alex hot on her heels. 

“What are you doing?” Alex asked in disbelief. “She could have told us where Thomas is!”

“It would have been a waste of time, she won’t crack,” Angelica responded. “But with the note from James and now Maria in the throne room, something tells me that the Fire Nation is here with a plan.” 

“Ok, so where are we going?” Eliza asked as they ran up a fancy staircase. 

“To find the Earth King!” Angelica replied hastily. She stopped dead and Alex and Eliza both ran into her. She threw open the door she stopped in front of, peered inside, and then slammed it shut again and took off running.

“Where?!?” Alexander shouted.

“I don’t know! I’m improvising!” Angelica yelled back.

The three ran through the upper floor until they came to yet another large door with guards stationed in front. Immediately, they sent up their spears.

“Who are you? State your business here.”

Angelica raised her hands in surrender. “We’re the avatar and friends,” she explained. “We’re here to help.”

The guards glanced at each other, suspicious. 

Eliza stepped forward, hands also raised. “Please, tell us what’s going on. We just captured Fire Nation Princess Maria Reynolds in the Earth King’s throne room. We just want to help.” 

The guards perked up at that. “You captured the princess? That’s good. But that means the prince is still MIA.” 

“Right, so let us help,” Angelica spoke again.

The guard raised an eyebrow. “And you’re the avatar?” 

“No, that’s him,” Angelica nodded towards Alexander.

“Oh, I see.”

The guards looked at each other before moving out of the way and gesturing them inside. “Come this way then. The Earth Kingdom really needs your help.” 

They open the door and the trio steps inside. 

The room is huge with many other rooms inside. The two guards lead them to one with a large bed and ornate decorations.

On the bed was a woman with a beautiful face and long, black hair. Her eyes were closed, her face pinched in pain, and sweat lined her brow. She looked deathly ill. 

By the bedside sat a man holding her hand and looking as though the world was over. Judging by his clothes and crown, Alexander guessed this was the Earth King.

“Sir, the avatar is here to see you.”

The Earth King looked up and his weary eyes landed on Alexander. 

“The avatar...” he muttered absently.

Alexander nodded and stepped forward. “Your majesty,” he addressed. “We’re here to help. We already have the Fire Nation Princess captured. Tell us what’s going on.”

The Earth King nodded slowly but it seemed like he hadn’t even heard Alexander. He look back at the woman on the bed and tears poured silently down his face.

“You’re too late then, avatar.” The king closed his eyes, his shoulders shaking. “My wife is dying. The Firelord poisoned her. I’ve decided to hand over Ba Sing Se to him in order to save her.”

Shocked silence throughout the room. 

And then Alexander exploded.

“What?!? You’re- you’re going to _what?”_

“It’s the only way.”

“It can’t be! You can’t just surrender your entire city to the Fire Nation! Think of all the people living here! Your citizens!”

Burr looked back up at him, tears pouring, but eyes ablaze with anger and despair. “What choice do I have?! She’ll die otherwise!”

“You would really choose the life of one woman over the lives of all your citizens?!” 

“Her life is worth everything to me!” Burr screamed. 

“You’re supposed to be the King of the Earth Kingdom! You’re supposed to serve and protect your people! How can you be such a spineless coward-“

“Alexander stop!” 

Angelica is gripping Alexander by the forearm, holding him back for what seems like the fifth time today. Alexander was shaking, gasping, heaving for air. There was a loud, piercing ringing in his ears. He felt like he was on the edge of a cliff, about to fall to his death. He felt wrung out and pulled taut all at once. 

He shuddered and finally collapsed to his knees, shaking his head.

“This can’t be happening...” he muttered softly.

_The Earth Kingdom is about to fall. The Earth Queen is about to die. James is at large and Thomas is still missing and what am I going to do-_

“I’m sorry. I don’t want to do this but I need to save her,” cake Burr’s voice, broken and desperate.

“Hold on,” came a familiar and angelic voice. Alexander looked up from the floor to gaze at Eliza as she stepped forward.

“I’m a water bender gifted with healing abilities. If you’ll allow me to try, maybe I can save your wife and you won’t have to surrender.”

Silence.

Utter silence.

And then, the relief that spread across Burr’s face, the hope that became palpable in the room, was overwhelming. 

“Yes...” Burr breathed. He stood up and walked over to her, pulling her to sit by his wife’s side. “Please, please try.” 

Eliza looked started for a minute, but came back to herself quickly. “I’ll do my best,” she promised.

The room grew quite as Eliza stood back up and opened her canteen, gathering the water to cover both her hands like gloves.

_Gloves._

Suddenly Alexander remembered Thomas and stood up so fast his head spun.

“Sir, Mr Earth King sir!” He cried, racing to grab Burr’s arm and pulling his rapt attention away from his wife and Eliza.

“I’m sorry but my friend was just taken hostage by prince James and I need to find him. Please, do you know where in your city they could have taken him?”

Burr blinked for a second before his face shifted into something pensive. “They... really could have taken him anywhere. They have an airship parked in my backyard but it’s completely secured by my guards so I can’t imagine he’s there...”

Alexander’s heart wouldn’t stop racing. He gripped Burr’s arm tighter, unable to stop himself.

_Please please please please please just give me an idea please!_

“There.... there are ancient tunnels, catacombs, under the palace... deep under... they used to be used to hold prisoners until it was discovered that they were unstable and thus abandoned. I’m not sure if they even exist anymore but... maybe they could have taken him there?”

Alexander’s heart skipped a beat. Underground abandoned tunnels? That seemed just as good a place to start as any. 

“Where can I find the tunnels?” 

Burr replied, “You should be able to access them through the back of the palace. You’ll need to dig pretty deep so I’m not sure if you’ll be able to-“

“I’m an Earth bender, don’t worry about that,” Alexander waved him off. “Thank you so much for your help.”

He turned to Angelica. “I’m going to go look for Thomas.”

Angelica nodded. “Do you need me to come with you.”

Alexander shook his head. “You stay here with Eliza, I’ll be fine.”

He started jogging towards the exit, but then something crossed his mind and he turned back around.

“And Angelica, make sure he doesn’t surrender to the Firelord,” he said, jabbing a finger at Burr. “We’ll find another way to get rid of the Fire Nation and save the Queen.”

Angelica looked doubtful for a second but nodded anyways. Alexander didn’t have time to analyze that. He needed to find Thomas.

_Thomas._

———

“Thomas.”

Metal boots clicked on the metal floor as they paced around and around.

Thomas struggled in the chair again, grunts muffled by the gag. His heart was hammering. He was trapped alone with a sadistic psychopath and he was very much panicking. 

James stopped in front of him, smirking evilly. 

He bent down and reached forward, cupping Thomas’ face gently. Thomas ceased to breathe, eyes widening and pupils shrinking as James stroked his thumb down Thomas’ cheek.

The thumb caught in the cloth of the gag and James pulled it down, past Thomas’ lips to rest limply around his neck.

Thomas’ heart stilled for a second, waiting for something horrible to happen. 

But then, James was moving away again, taking the hand that had been touching Thomas’ face so tenderly with him. 

Thomas shivered and released his breath. 

“Isn’t that a little better?” James said, sickeningly sweet. “Now we can have an actual conversation.”

Thomas worked his sore jaw and just stared at James apprehensively. 

James smirked. “I’m sure you have questions. Go on, ask them.” 

Thomas narrowed his eyes and looked James up and down, as if searching for the trick, for the catch. But, upon realizing he really didn’t have much to lose at this point, he decided asking something would be ok. Maybe he would even get answers.

“Where am I?” Thomas asked first, his voice surprisingly steady. 

“Underneath the palace in Ba Sing Se,” James answered easily.

Huh. Well, Thomas had no way of knowing that was true or not, but he took comfort in knowing there was now a chance he was still in Ba Sing Se. 

Ok then, next question.

“Why am I here?” 

_Because you let yourself get kidnapped_ , supplied an unhelpful voice in his head. 

James shrugged. “Thought we could catch up over a cup of tea.”

Thomas gave him a look and James snorted. “What? Not a fan of tea?”

“I’d enjoy it more if I weren’t being held against my will.” 

“Oh, the prince’s got sass.” 

“Really, why did you bring me here?” Thomas demanded. “If you’re trying to use me as bait it won’t work. They won’t come looking for me.” 

Thomas tried not to think about how much the truth of that hurt. 

“Oh, I seriously doubt that,” James drawled. “But even if you’re right, it’s no matter. There’s another reason I brought you here.”

Thomas blinked, holding his breath again. 

James spoke as he took slow steps towards Thomas. “I brought you here because you’re going to tell me something.”

James knelt down so his face was level with Thomas’. 

“Oh?” Thomas asked, jutting his chin out with all the courage he can manage. “And what’s that?” 

James’ smirk curled slowly on his lips. “You’re going to tell me where I can find your parents so that I can kill them and finally conquer the Northern Watertribe for my father.” 

Thomas’ brain short circuited for a second. And then the second ended and he still could not understand.

“Huh? Where my parents are? Wha-“ 

Thomas was cut off as a hard slap was delivered to his cheek.

He gasped and hissed as pain bloomed on that side of his face. He had no time to gather his bearings as James grabbed him by the jaw and forced him to look forward once again.

“Don’t play dumb with me,” James inclined calmly. “Where would they go to hide in an emergency? Tell me, and this will be easy on you.”

Thomas’ brows furrowed. “I really don’t know what you’re talking about. Why would there be an emergency?”

James looked like he was about to punch him this time, when he stopped and something seemed to click in his head. And then, James was releasing Thomas and doubling over with laughter.

“You mean- you mean you don’t know!? Hahahaha!”

“Don’t know what!” Thomas demanded, unease taking hold of him. 

James sat back on his heels and observed Thomas with a wicked glint in his eyes. 

“Oh, this is great. Now I get to be the one to tell you.”

“Tell me what?”

James’ smirk returned full force. 

“Oh, poor little prince Thomas. A few weeks ago my army attacked your home again, only this time, we were successful.” 

Ice-cold dread filled Thomas’ stomach, and apparently it showed on his face as James erupted in laughter once again.

“Oh, yes!” James uttered gleefully. “And it was so satisfying to see it finally burn and fall. I can still hear the screams of all your people. All the crying, the fear.” 

Thomas shook his head, helplessness clawing at his throat. “No... no... you’re lying!” 

“Ha! You wish little prince!” 

James stood back up and stretched his back, his joints popping and cracking. “But no, I’m not. Your tribe really fell. And you weren’t there to save them.”

The words washed over Thomas like a cold waterfall. His head fell forward as he gazed at the floor in a horrified daze. This couldn’t be....

“Unfortunately for me, your mom and dad escaped and are hiding somewhere like the cowards they are. So, I need you to tell me where they are so I can finally get rid of them!” 

Thomas looked up in disgust and horror at the prince of the Fire Nation. He seethed, face twisting in rage as he looked at the monster before him.

“Like I’d ever tell you anything.”

James went quiet. He stared Thomas down for a moment, expressionless. Then, the smirk returned.

“It’s really in your best interests if you do,” James replied.

Then, he lurched forward and crowded back into Thomas’ face, one hand gripping the back of the chair. He brought the other one in front of Thomas’ face and lit a flame in his palm. The fire lit up Thomas’ eyes and the heat of it blew his hair back. 

“Because if you don’t,” James said, whispering menacingly into Thomas’ ear. “I’m going to have to drag the information out of you.” 

The flame went out and Thomas shuddered in fear. Then, James’ face was right in front of him again.

“Do I make myself clear?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don’t know why my brain insists on hurting Thomas so much but... it does. Sorry Thomas you’re not going to like what happens in the next chapter


	14. Saving the Earth Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I don’t want to fight you,” the avatar seethed and- seriously? This kid was the avatar? Well, he was very... compact. That was for sure. 
> 
> The ‘avatar’ raised his fists and aimed his determined eyes on the King. “But I will.” 
> 
> George couldn’t help it- he let out a chuckled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiya
> 
> I should rlly stop saying things like “I’ll post the next chapter soon” because every time I do, something happens and I can’t actually “post the next chapter soon”
> 
> Sorry for the wait, y’all, but here it is :) second last chapter :)

Thomas could hear his heart beating outside of his chest. His gaze was locked in with James’ as the seconds ticked by, marked by the pounding of his heart. Thomas was afraid, but he was also angry.

Very, very angry.

And so...

“Do I make myself clear?” 

Thomas reeled back and spat in the prince’s face.

James sputtered and retreated, wiping his face off in disgust.

“I’ll never tell you anything,” Thomas restated, voice dripping with hatred. 

James snarled at Thomas, eyes bulging. He seemed almost crazed with anger, but then a moment later he was laughing again. 

“Oh! Oh, you know what? This is great! I was hoping you’d be a little bitch about this!” 

Thomas clenched his teeth and his fists, trying to keep his expression calm and nondescript as he watched the man in front of him with vague horror.

“Because now,” James continued as he composed himself again, fixing Thomas with a wicked gleam in his eyes. “Now I get to break you.” 

And just like that, James was in his face again and Thomas’ heart rate skyrocketed. 

“So how should I do it? How should I break you?”

James scanned him up and down and Thomas wanted to sob in fear. But he wasn’t going to back down. He wasn’t going to yield. 

James’ gaze landed on Thomas’ right hand and his face lit up in glee. 

“Oh, I know....”

Thomas sucked in a breath as terror seized him. He knew exactly what James was going for and the thought sent him spiralling into panic.

“This is what I went for last time, right? Your hands,” James narrated as he peeled off Thomas glove on his right hand. “I remember your screams of pain. It’s really too bad you healed them. But the scars are still there...”

James traced the burn scars in question, the ones he put there over a year ago, with the tip of his finger. Thomas thrashed and fought hard to get him off, but James had a firm grip.

“Perhaps this time I’ll just have to burn through the bone, burn the whole hand off,” James inquired thoughtfully.

Thomas gasped, tears coming to his eyes at the thought. “Don’t- don’t touch me!” 

James laughed manically once again. “If you don’t want me to touch you, simply tell me where your parents are.”

James looked up at Thomas, but Thomas wouldn’t yield. James grinned. “Didn’t think so.”

James took hold of Thomas hand, seized it in a tight, unyielding grip. Thomas’ hand spasmed and jerked, trying desperately to get away. Tears gathered and fell down Thomas’ cheeks. _Please no... please not again...._

Thomas sobbed as he felt heat seep from James’ palm to his own. It started out hot, then began to burn. Thomas shrieked, fear grasping him in cold, tight clutches. His mind went haywire and something inside him snapped. He felt the same burning, searing, overwhelming pain he had felt a year ago, and he couldn’t handle it a second time.

“STOP! PLEASE STOP!” Thomas shrieked, tears leaking from his screwed shut eyes.

“Tell me then! Tell me where they are!”

The burn grew hotter and Thomas could smell his flesh burning.

“STOP!”

Thomas bellowed as his eyes flew open. Crazed with pain, his mind and body tense with the visceral instinct to survive, he stared at James’ hand and willed it to stop. Willed it to leave his hand alone. Willed it to-

To...

“Agh!”

James was the one who shouted this time. Shouted in fear, in confusion, in pain, because somehow his arm had moved on it’s own. Had flown backwards with some invisible force until it flew so far backwards it dislocated from his shoulder with a sickening crunch.

“FUCK!” James cursed as he gripped his shoulder, face twisted in pain. He looked up at the crying and hyperventilating prince tied to a chair. 

“How did you do that?” James demanded, rage searing his vision red. “Tell me how you did that!”

Thomas looked at him with terrified eyes, his lip wobbling. 

James lit up a fire in the palm of his good hand, ready to release it on Thomas’ face. To hell with his hands! He’ll just burn the stupid boy’s face off! 

He was about to release, when he suddenly lost control of that arm too. It was like it was seized by some imaginable force. James watched in horror as his arm twisted in unnatural ways, his hand unable to produce a flame anymore. 

“How....” he bit out through clenched teeth as he tried to fight the force that took hold of his body. “How...?” 

He looked at the prince tied to the chair. His expression was pinched and focused, his eyes nearly wild as he stared directly at James’ arm. James realized then that it really was Thomas who was doing this to him. 

“Stop! What- how are you- stop!” 

Thomas grunted in exertion, his brows pinching and suddenly James felt himself levitating off the floor!

Terror mounting, James yelled, “STOP! STOP IT LET ME GO-“

Thomas screamed as he used all his strength to send James hurling towards the wall behind him. James hit the wall with a thud, his head cracking against the metal, before he fell to the floor in a crumpled, lifeless heap. 

Thomas heaved to fill his lungs with air. He was trembling and sobbing and borderline hysterical. He didn’t know what was happening, he didn’t know how he did that.

All he knew was that he needed to get out of here _right now._

**_Bang!_ **

The door burst open.

“What happened in here!?!” Called a man’s voice from behind Thomas.

Footsteps and then a man in a Fire Nation uniform was in front of Thomas, looking at the unconscious prince. 

And then he was looking at Thomas with wide eyes.

“S-s-stay a-away!” Thomas choked out, his whole body convulsing and twitching. Oh spirits, he really didn’t want to have to do that thing again. 

The man’s eyes widened and then he held up his hands placatingly. 

“Hey, hey, don’t worry, it’s ok,” the man said softly. “I’m a friend, Thomas.”

Thomas shook uncontrollably and sobbed. He didn’t believe that for a second and he was terrified beyond logical thought.

“Shh shh, it’s ok. I’m going to help. I’m going to get you out-“

“DON’T COME NEAR ME!” Thomas screamed when the man took a step forward.

He halted his movements instantly.

“Thomas, I know you’re scared,” the man said. How did the man know his name? “But I’m really here to help. I’m friends with Alex, John, Angelica, Eliza, and Peggy.”

That got through the storm cloud in Thomas’ brain. He looked at the man expectantly. The man continued.

“My name is Hercules Mulligan. I’m with the Sons and Daughters of Liberty. I’m working as a spy on the inside, currently.”

Thomas’ breathing slowed down. He remembered his friends telling him about a Hercules who was a spy. 

But still... 

“Please let me help you. I can get you out of here but we have to act fast.”

Thomas was still sceptical. Could he really trust-

“Oh, and I have this for you.”

Hercules produced a watertribe canteen from behind his back- Thomas’ canteen. 

Thomas looked at the canteen, looked at the burn on his hand, and looked back at the canteen. He needed that water. 

He took a deep, steadying breath, released it, and nodded. 

Hercules walked up to him slowly. He placed the canteen on Thomas’ lap and went to untie him. Once his hands were free, Hercules went to untie his waist and ankles. Thomas unscrewed the canteen with one, shaky hand, and bended a stream of water out. He breathed deep and focused, gathering the water up to caress his burnt hand. The water glowed bright and Thomas felt it soothe the pain. He sighed as the water did it’s work, healing the wound. 

Thomas was lucky to have been taught by the best healer in the North Pole, his own mother. 

Hercules stood back up when he was done, and reached out with a hand. “Come on, we need to go.”

Thomas nodded and bent the water back into the canteen, screwing it shut once more. He inspected his injured hand and was relieved to find it healed again, except for the remaining scars from a year ago. He grabbed the offered hand with little thought and let himself be pulled back to his feet.

But Thomas was a wreck- more or less- and his legs weren’t exactly working properly at the moment. He stumbled and Hercules had to reach out to catch him.

“You good?” Hercules asked.

Thomas was still shaking head to toe, but he nodded and forced his legs to support his weight. He stood, as best as he could, and strapped his canteen to his waist.

“Let’s go.”

The pair ran out of the room and into a wide cave full of crystals and dripping water. Thomas didn’t have time to marvel it, as Hercules was pulling him quickly through it.

They ran and Thomas let himself be guided by Hercules until they made it to a trap door which opened to a well-lit hallway. The two exited the cave and Hercules pulled the trap door shut.

He turned to Thomas. “Ok, we’re back in the palace now. I have to leave you here. Can you make it back by yourself?”

Thomas didn’t know. He didn’t really know what was going on. He nodded anyways.

“Ok, good,” Hercules nodded, turning to leave. But then he was turning back and placing two firm hands on Thomas’ shoulders. “Listen, I’m really sorry you had to go through that. I wish I could have gotten you out sooner. Will you be alright?”

Thomas was pretty sure he was still panicking and something must have tipped Hercules off to this because then the man was holding Thomas face in his hands, staring him down with a firm but kind expression.

“I know you’re scared, what happened to you was really scary, but you have to keep going. You have to make it to Alex and the others. You can do this, ok?”

Thomas took in a shuddering breath and nodded firmly. He could do this. He was out of the woods now. He could do this. 

Hercules smiled and leaned back, dropping his hands. “Good. I’ll see you later, kid. Hopefully.” 

And then Hercules took off down the hallway. Thomas watched him turn a corner, and then decided to go the opposite way. That made the most sense.

Thomas took off running too. It actually helped ease the panic, to make himself huff and puff from physical exertion rather than paralyzing fear. He ran as fast as he could through the palace halls, turning corners and following his instincts. In reality he had no idea where he was going, but that was ok. He had his canteen now, and he could fight. He would be fine.

He would be fine. Totally fine.

The light around him drew dim than bright. Dim than bright. He ignored it.

The world was tilting on it’s axes, Thomas ignored it and kept running.

His brain was full of fog, but Thomas ignored it.

His stomach gave a lurch and Thomas threw up somewhere. He heaved and panted for a few seconds or minutes or hours. 

Thomas stood back up (when had he stopped to kneel?) and kept running, because nothing else mattered more now then finding-

**_Bam!_**

He ran into something small but solid when he turned a corner, stumbling back a few steps.

“Hey!” Shouted a voice. “Watch where you’re-“

Thomas looked up and there was Alexander.

Alexander look up and there was Thomas. 

_Thomas._

Real. Alive. Breathing. Right in front of him!

“Thomas!” 

Alexander threw himself at the Water bender, latching on and hugging him close to his chest. Alexander shuddered with relief, stuffing his face into Thomas’ chest and letting out a quiet sob into the fabric of his shirt.

“Thomas. Thomas, you’re ok. You’re really ok and you’re here! I was so scared, Thomas. Scared they would hurt you. Did they hurt you? Thomas, are you ok?” 

Alexander was holding on so tight it was nearly suffocating. Thomas was stunned. He didn’t really know what was happening. And Alexander kept hugging him and babbling.

“Thomas, Thomas I’m so sorry for what I said. I didn’t mean it. I don’t hate you, none of us do! We all need you, I’m so so sorry Thomas. Thomas I’m so sorry- I was so scared!”

Suddenly... suddenly things started to come into focus again. Thomas could clearly see Alexander now, could clearly feel his arms around him, his face tucked against his chest. Thomas could move his arms again, and they didn’t feel numb anymore. 

Thomas wrapped his arms around Alexander and hugged him back.

He exhaled and relished in the relief of it all. 

Alexander sniffled and raised his head to look at Thomas with red-rimmed eyes. 

Alexander really took in Thomas this time. His eyes were bloodshot and there were tear tracks running down his cheeks. The side of his face was red with a couple tiny cuts across his cheek. His eyes stared back at Alexander with relief and a bit of confusion. Alexander reached up and carefully brushed his fingers against the tiny cuts on his cheek. 

“You’re ok, right?”

Thomas’ breath stuttered. He couldn’t possibly answer that question right now. 

Alexander’s gaze fell on a piece of grey cloth hanging around Thomas’ neck. His brow furrowed as he looked at it. “What...”

Alexander’s eyes widened when he realized what it was, and then rage surged through him again. He reached up and untied the cloth from around Thomas’ neck, throwing it on the ground. 

“I came looking for you,” Alexander explained, looking to divert his attention from the anger building inside him again. “But I guess you already escaped on your own, huh?”

It was a lame effort to lighten the mood and they both knew it, but it did remind Thomas of something.

“No,” he shook his head. “Your friend, Hercules Mulligan, he’s here. He helped me.”

Alexander’s eyes went wide. “He is? He did!? That’s good. Thank the spirits.” 

Alexander exhaled and pressed his forehead to Thomas’ chest again. 

Thomas felt a sudden wave a vulnerability wash over him. Carefully, almost tearfully, he asked, “Alexander? What’s happening?”

Alexander looked back up at Thomas with wide, concerned eyes. But he seemed to misunderstand what Thomas was asking.

“The Fire Nation infiltrated the city. The Firelord poisoned the Earth Queen and told the Earth King that if he didn’t hand over Ba Sing Se, the Queen will die.”

_What....? No I.... I meant...._

“Now Eliza is trying to heal her and Angelica is talking some sense into the King. Peggy and John are back in the throne room with the princess who we captured but won’t tell us anything.”

_Huh....? How can I possibly process all that right now?_

“No,” Thomas whispered brokenly, shaking his head. “What I meant was-“ 

Suddenly, Alexander was sucking in a harsh breath and uttering in horror, “Thomas! What happened to your _hand!”_

Thomas blinked and look where Alexander was looking. Thomas realized that his glove was still missing- probably still on the ground of that wretched room- and that his hand was completely exposed.

Alexander was asking about the burn scars. 

The horrible scars Thomas took extra care to hide from others. 

Thomas flinched and brought his hand up to hold against his chest, using the still gloved hand to cover it. “I-...” 

Alexander stared at the white glove on Thomas’ hand. His eyes flicked to the bare hand being carefully hidden. And suddenly it made sense. This was why Thomas wore the gloves. 

Alexander felt guilty about seeing them now, when Thomas was scared and vulnerable. It didn’t feel right. It felt invasive. Alexander looked around the floor, as if his other glove was there somewhere.

What he did find though, was the grey cloth from earlier. Alexander snatched it back up and reached out to Thomas with his other hand.

“Here, give me your hand and I can wrap it with this,” he explained, raising the strip of grey cloth.

Thomas raised an eyebrow but lent forth his hand anyway. He didn’t have much to lose, Alexander had already seen the scars.

Alexander took Thomas’ hand and began to carefully wrap it around his palm and the back of his hand. He left Thomas’ thumb and fingers free and it covered up most of the scars that way. He cinched a tight knot and flipped Thomas’ hand over to inspect his work.

“That should hold for now,” he mumbled. “I’ll get you new gloves after this is all over.” 

Thomas felt a sudden warmth spread across his cheeks.

Then, Alexander grabbed hold of Thomas’ wrist and led him the way he came. “Come on, let’s go check in on Angelica and Eliza.” 

Alexander lead him through more hallways and doors and up some stairs and then through more hallways and doors. The place seemed endless and Thomas was grateful Alexander knew where he was going, because Thomas sure didn’t.

Eventually they made it to a pair of doors guarded by two men with spears. They nodded at Alexander and immediately opened the door for him, letting them both inside.

Alexander continued to drag Thomas by the wrist, leading them through another door. They entered a large, pristine room with elegant decor and expensive furniture. In the middle of the room was a large bed, draped in beautiful green satin and silks. 

Thomas’ eyes fell on the woman asleep in the middle of the bed. She looked small, fragile, almost. And she looked like she was in pain, her chest rising and falling erratically. 

Alexander dropped Thomas’ hand and took a step forward. “Eliza?”

Thomas’ eyes then fell on Eliza, who was sitting at the bedside, her face held in her hands, her shoulders shaking quietly.

She looked up at the mention of her name, and Thomas saw tears rolling down her cheeks.

Alexander took another step, then hesitated. “Eliza, what’s wrong? Where’s Angelica and the King?” 

Eliza was about to answer when her eyes fell on Thomas. For a moment, she was quiet, her eyed growing impossibly wider. And then, she was knocking the chair over in a haste to get up and run at-

“Thomas!”

For the second time that hour, Thomas found himself wrapped in a death grip by someone smaller than him. Eliza was shaking, but that didn’t stop her from squeezing even tighter. 

Unlike Alexander, though, Eliza let go fairly quickly. She turned to Alexander and asked, “You found him?” 

Alex nodded. “Yeah.”

Eliza turned back to Thomas, a million emotions flashing across her teary eyes. She opened her mouth, but all that came out at first were sobs.

She stood there, bawling her eyes out in front of Thomas, who had absolutely no idea what to do about it. He started to reach out, to pat her head or something, but thought better of it and dropped his hand. 

Eliza started to try and choke out words between sobs but it was very difficult to understand what those words were.

“- sorry- I’m so sorry- never should have- said- those things- I-“ 

Eliza shook with the force of her tears and finally both Thomas and Alexander couldn’t stand it anymore. The two of them wrapped her in their arms and tried to calm her down.

“It’s ok,” Alexander said softly. “We’re all ok.”

Eliza took in a deep, shuddering breath and clutched the front of Thomas’ robes in one hand, and the sleeve of Alexander’s in the other. She took a minute to calm herself, knowing now wasn’t the time for a breakdown.

She took one last deep breath in, and released Thomas’ robes in order to wipe her cheeks dry. She held onto Alexander, though.

“Angelica ran after the Earth King because he went to confront the Firelord. I think he’s going to release him.”

Alexander’s eyes went wide. “What? Why? Didn’t we convince him not to?”

Eliza nodded, then shook her head. “I couldn’t save his wife. I tried but, but I... I don’t know how.” 

Eliza’s eyes screwed shut as more tears forced their way out. Her lower lip trembled and it looked like she was using all her strength just to stay put together. 

“Oh...” Alexander closed his eyes, letting the horrible reality wash over him. Then, he leaned forward and pulled Eliza into another embrace. “It’s ok, ‘Liza. You did your best.”

Eliza shook her head and stuffed her face into Alexander’s shoulder. She was sobbing quietly once again. 

Thomas looked away, and his eyes landed on the Earth Queen. He studied her, and then walked forward without a second thought. He found himself by her side, unscrewing his canteen and bending a stream of water out. He began his analysis of her state, using the water to feel through her bloodstream and assess where the problems lie. 

From across the room, Alexander noticed. 

“What are you doing?” He asked, untangling himself from Eliza and walking over. Eliza followed suit, rubbing her eyes.

Thomas was trying to focus, so he didn’t answer immediately. He felt through the Queen’s body thoroughly, pausing and frowning when he got to her stomach and liver. That wasn’t good.

“Thomas? What are you doing?” Alexander asked again.

Eliza, however, was the one who answered. “He’s healing her...”

They both turned to Thomas in shock.

“I didn’t know you could heal,” Alexander barked out ineloquently.

“My mother taught me,” Thomas muttered in reply. He closed his eyes in order to try and block the other two out. He was focused on her liver. It was trying to fight off the poison, but it was failing rapidly. They had to flush the Queen’s system and get rid of the poison, and heal her liver and stomach.

Thomas’ hand travelled up the Queen’s body and he winced. Her heart was in bad condition too.

“Eliza,” he suddenly said, snapping both Alex and Eliza out of their trance as they watched him work. “I’m going to need your help. You too, Alexander.”

“Sure, what can I do?” Eliza responded immediately. 

“Help me stabilize her vitals. Keep her blood pumping and her heart rate calm but steady. Alexander.”

“Yeah?” The avatar responded. 

“Get me two buckets. One full of clean water and the other empty. Also, some towels.” 

“On it.”

Alexander ran off into the adjoining rooms while Eliza kneeled on the bed beside the Queen and started on calming the Queen’s frantic heartbeat. 

Thomas took a deep breath and focused on pulling apart the poison from the blood within the Earth Queen’s veins. It was a difficult and tedious thing. He had to use every once of his concentration. Vaguely, he registered Alexander setting down two buckets by his feet, and a stack of towels on the bed.

Thomas didn’t reply or acknowledge him, he was too focused. Slowly but surely, he cleaned out the poison from her liver.

“Hold up the empty bucket,” he said to whoever was listening. Thankfully, Alexander was still there and did as he was told. Thomas carefully pulled the offending fluid back up through the Queen’s system and it slid out through her mouth. 

Thomas discarded it in the bucket and got back to work. 

Eliza caught on to what Thomas was doing and rapidly started helping, making sure that only the clean blood was flowing through the Queen’s system. 

Alexander stood there, watching anxiously as the two water benders preformed what was basically a miracle in his eyes. He tried to follow along, but he really had no idea what they were doing. Alexander felt completely and utterly useless in that moment.

Worse, though, was the nagging feeling in his gut. That sinking feeling that was telling him he needed to _go,_ he needed to act _now._ He felt very uneasy about the whole “the earth king is going to release the Firelord” ordeal, even if Angelica was trying to handle it. 

He shouldn’t be here, where he was of little to no help, when the Earth Kingdom needed him elsewhere. 

Alexander glanced at the door, then back at Thomas, then Eliza, then the Earth Queen. They certainly had this under control, right? It would be ok if he-

“Just go, Alexander,” Thomas huffed, breaking the tense silence for the first time in what felt like hours. “I know you need to be out there and I really don’t need you to just stand there and hold a bucket. This could take a while longer, so go.” 

Thomas didn’t look up, didn’t even open his eyes, but he still knew how restless Alexander was. 

“You’re sure you’ll be ok?” Alexander asked, just in case, as he placed the bucket on the floor.

“We’ll be fine,” Thomas snapped.

Alexander fought the strong urge to snap back. _Now isn’t the time_ , he had to remind himself.

“Eliza?” He turned to ask the other water bender. He wanted to make sure she was ok too, considering her complete meltdown mere minutes ago.

However, she looked up at him with steady and determined eyes. “Go, Alexander,” she replied. “We’ve got this.”

Alexander grinned and nodded, unable to stop the wave of pride he felt for her. He turned to give Thomas one last nervous glance, but he was still too focused on healing the Queen to notice. 

Alexander stomped down on the disappointment welling up inside of him. 

“I’ll be back soon, with the King if everything goes well,” Alexander said as he began jogging out of the room. “I’ll see you guys soon.” 

And with that, he was sprinting out of the room. 

———

Firelord George had never seen the inside of a cell before, and as he sat in the small, cold, dark room, he realized he didn’t much care for it.

Luckily, he knew he wouldn’t have to wait long.

He heard their voices and their footsteps coming from down the lengthy hallway, making their way towards him. One he knew to be Aaron Burr, but the other belonged to a female he couldn’t quite place.

“Please, your majesty, _listen_ to me,” the woman begged. The panic in her voice made George smirk. “You can’t do this. The Firelord is tricking you- do you really think he has a cure? Your wife will die either way and with him in your custody you could-“

“Enough!” Burr bellowed. “I don’t want to hear it! You don’t get to lecture me- I’m a king and you’re just a child!”

“I’m a child with more sense than you! I’m trying to stop you from making the worst decision humanity has ever seen! If you would just _listen-“_

“I’m doing this to save my Theodosia! _Don’t_ try to stop me!”

George blinked in what almost felt like surprise. Burr sure was worked up. Who would have guessed he cared this much for some stupid woman. 

_Oh wait,_ George thought with a self-satisfied grin. _I_ _did._

“Your majesty.” The woman- whoever she was- had grit, George would give her that. “If you refuse to listen, I’m afraid I’m going to have to use force to stop you.”

The footsteps halted just outside George’s cell. He got up from the metal bed, highly intrigued by the situation. Was this ‘child’ really going to fight the King of the Earth Kingdom? 

George stretched his neck, but he could still see nothing through the tiny window in the door. He heard everything, though. 

“Stop this now, or I’ll have no choice but to attack.”

There was a quiet pause so full of tension that George could generate an electric current and lightning bend his way out of this cage. He simply waited instead, for something to happen, highly intrigued. 

“Please your majesty, just stop this and come back with me. Theodosia wouldn’t want this. Spend her last few moments _with_ her.” 

George narrowed his eyes when he heard nothing but more silence follow this. Burr was hesitating, he was considering, and as soon as he started to think logically again, George’s plan would crumble at his feet.

That simply couldn’t happen. 

“And what of your daughter, Aaron Burr?” George’s voice rung through the silence. He felt the shift in the atmosphere as everyone took a sharp inhale. 

Perfect. He’d struck a chord.

“Would you have her grow up without a mother? What would that do to her?” 

“A daughter?” The faceless woman asked breathlessly. “You have a daughter?” 

George couldn’t see them, but he knew his words were working in his favour. He kept going. 

“Surrendering the city to me doesn’t have to be about cowardice and lost hope. If anything, surrendering peacefully would spare of a lot of your people. Wouldn’t you rather choose the peaceful option? The option that saves lives, including the life of your wife?” 

“Don’t listen to him, he’s just-“

“ENOUGH!”

Burr’s voice was like a crack of thunder rippling through the dungeons and off the stone walls. George felt the earth shake beneath his feet and then he heard the woman grunt and gasp in pain. 

There was a loud thud and then complete silence. 

George heard one pair of footsteps approach his cell door and then-

And then it was wide open and Aaron Burr, the Earth King, was standing in front of him. His eyes were bloodshot and there were dried tears running down his cheeks. The sight would have been pathetic if the King’s face wasn’t set in grim determination and pure loathing.

“Here’s what’s going to happen,” Aaron Burr growled. “I’m going to take you upstairs. You’re going to heal Theodosia, and then I’ll surrender Ba Sing Se to you. Got it?”

George raised a skeptical eyebrow. He knew how ridiculous those terms were, and that there was no way of knowing Burr would hold up his end of the bargain once the Queen was saved, but he also knew it didn’t really matter.

He was going to win this either way.

The Queen will die, Burr will surrender, and Ba Sing Se _will_ be his. 

So, George wiped his expression clean and put on a neutral smile. 

“Completely understood. You have my word.”

Burr let him out of the cell. 

George entered the hallway and took in the scene before him with a sweep of his eyes. The guards were gone from where they’d been positioned when George had first been locked up, and the hallway was empty safe for the woman who’s voice he’d heard from his cell.

She was lying unconscious on the floor, blood trickling from her head, the stone around her cracked and spiking up. It wasn’t surprising that she was in this state, George knew Burr was one of the greatest earth benders of their time and could best just about anyone in a fight, let alone some random girl. What _was_ surprising was the clothing she was wearing, which was distinctly fire nation. A traitor, then? 

George studied the unconscious girl for another second before shrugging it off. It’s not like it mattered. She wasn’t anything he needed to worry about.

He followed the Earth King _(not for long,_ he thought to himself with a smirk) through the cold stone corridors. By now, James should have gotten the information they needed out of the watertribe prince and killed him, and Maria should have taken out the avatar, or at least immobilized him. In another short few minutes, he will have ‘saved’ the Earth Queen, and before Burr knew what hit him, killed him as well. 

George tried not to get ahead of himself, but the self satisfied grin that curled on his lips was involuntary. He was so close he could taste the victory on his lips. 

He studied Burr as the made their way through the enormous palace. George could practically feel the thrum of anxiety and hopelessness that was coursing through the King. He thought if he listened hard enough, he’d hear the whirring of Burr’s brain as it worked in overdrive to try and come up with any other solutions. Anything other than letting his wife die and surrendering the Capital to him.

George thought Burr could think all he’d like, but there was no way this was ending in any other way than what George had in mind. He’d planned it too well. 

Soon, he’d be in control of the capital of the Earth Kingdom, and then the whole Earth Kingdom soon after that. Next would be the Northern Watertribe, with the information his son had pried from it’s only heir, who was likely dead by now. The only remaining parts of the world that weren’t under his control were worthless anyways- just the few Air Temples where all those Nomads and Monks lived, and maybe a few small villages in the extremes of the poles, or in the valleys of the Earth Kingdom. 

None of that really mattered. If he had control of the remaining strongholds, then he had control of the world. The hopes and spirits of the rebellion would be crushed, and no one would dare defy him again.

Everything would be his. Everything would be in control. Everything would be as it should- 

**_BOOM!_ **

-a deafening explosion and then the ground underneath him was being ripped apart and George couldn’t tell what was happening- wasn’t even aware he had been flying before he hit ground with a force that rattled his skill. 

He looked up immediately, searched for the cause of this interruption. It has completely taken him off guard. Where did it even come from?- _Who-_ with such force? Who could have- 

**_FYOOOM!_ **

Fire suddenly lit up the demolished hallway. Flames spiralled up and licked at the walls, burning through them and surrounding George. 

_What_ was happening? _Who_ was-

“THAT IS ENOUGH AVATAR!” 

George turned his buzzing head in the direction of the King’s voice. Burr was standing tall, fighting off more oncoming blasts of fire with a wall of rock. George couldn’t see beyond it, but he could hear the voice that responded.

“LIKE HELL!” A boy’s voice roared. It was growled with such ferocity that it almost sounded feral. Was _that_ the avatar?

“GET THE HELL OUT OF MY WAY!” Burr yelled back, and oh geez all the yelling after that explosion cut through George’s head with a piercing sort of pain. “YOU’L BE CHARGED WITH TREASON IF YOU-“

**_FOOOM!_ **

More fire blasted through, and Burr through up walls on either side of him to protect himself from the flames that licked around the corners.

“ME?!?” The avatar roared. “YOU’RE THE ONE BETRAYING YOUR OWN COUNTRY!”

Suddenly the ground was shaking again, and it shot out from under Burr, flinging him into the air. Next, the walls he built were shattered to pieces, and a small boy was flying through the smoke and dust. 

He landed in a crouch and immediately bounced back up again into a fighting stance. George looked at Burr, who was on the ground and glaring at the avatar.

“I don’t want to fight you,” the avatar seethed and- seriously? This kid was the avatar? Well, he was very... compact. That was for sure. 

The ‘avatar’ raised his fists and aimed his determined eyes on the King. “But I will.” 

George couldn’t help it- he let out a chuckled. 

Suddenly those angry eyes were turned on him, and- as if the avatar was noticing him for the first time- they widened in shock. 

The avatar’s arms dropped, as did his jaw. 

“You’re the...” 

George chuckled quietly as he rose from the rubble, dusting his robes off calmly. 

“The...”

George lifted his gaze upon the young boy, and raised an eyebrow at him in the most condescending way. “The...?” 

“Firelord,” the avatar choked out breathlessly. 

“That I am,” George replied smugly. “Good to see my reputation proceeds me, although I can’t say the same for you.” 

The insult flew over the avatar’s head. It appeared as though he was too busy processing the situation to catch it.

He seemed to snap out of it and remember himself as he set his expression back to one of angry determination, though it was a lot less intense then it was before. 

The avatar raised his arms once more. 

“I won’t let you get away,” he said, and George didn’t _quite_ hear a tremor in his voice, but he knew it was there. “It’s my job to keep the peace, and you’re the one who started this war with the world.” 

George couldn’t help but chuckle again. Oh, the hearts of young, brash, do-gooder teenagers. 

“What’s so funny?” The avatar snapped.

“That was a nice little speech, child,” George replied patronizingly. “However, you’re much too young to understand the complexities of the world.” 

“What’s there to understand?” The avatar barked. “You’re killing and oppressing people. You’re committing mass genocide! You’re a psychotic dictator and I’m putting a stop to it right here and now.” 

George just laughed harder, letting it bubble up inside of his chest. Oh, it’s been awhile since he’s been this amused. This kid was even more naïve than that righteous predecessor of his. 

“Stupid boy. Do you know the events that lead up to this war? Do you know what sort of effort has to be put in to _go_ to war? I may be winning this war, young child, but I did not start it.”

_That_ seemed to knock the avatar off of his rhythm. He staggered back a little, shock blooming across his face. George smirked at it. 

“But-“

“That’s enough.”

Burr was marching over to George and grabbing him by the front of his robes before he could even protest. “You’re coming with me and you’re healing Theodosia. Nothing has changed in our agreement. Now come on, time’s running out.” 

George went along with it, since that was where he wanted to go anyways, and left behind the gawking boy. 

“Wait- no!” 

Unfortunately, said gawking boy caught up quickly. 

“Burr, you can’t! Besides- you don’t have to! My friend is healing your wife- she’s going to be fine! Let’s just take the Firelord back to-“

“You’re friend already told me she couldn’t do it,” Burr growled through clenched teeth. “Don’t try to lie to me.”

“I’m not lying!” The avatar yelled. “Eliza thought she couldn’t do it, but then I found Thomas and he’s an even better healer and I saw with my own eyes as he healed her!” 

Burr ignored him and they continued marching now the hallway at an almost breakneck pace. They were nearing the large set of stairs now. George wondered why the name Thomas sounded familiar. 

“Please listen your majesty!” The avatar huffed in frustration, pulling on Burr’s arm with such as force that sent them both stumbling backwards a couple steps. “He’s the best healer there is- taught by his mother, the Chief’s wife! If you’ll come with me you’ll see for yourself, but we have to-“ 

The rest of the conversation faded as George realized what this meant. That the prince had somehow escaped and was healing the Queen. If that were true, then what had happened to James? And Maria was supposed to take care of the avatar, what had happened to her? 

George scowled. Things weren’t going according to the plan. He had to fix this. He had to get rid of the avatar and then the Earth King-

“...and- wait. Where’s Angelica?”

George tuned back into the conversation.

The avatar was glancing around them, as if he was only just aware of his surroundings. “They told me she went after you to try to stop you-“

_Oh. The woman on the floor._

An idea sparked in George’s mind and he went with it.

“You mean a woman wearing fire nation clothes with curly black hair?” George pipped up innocently, gaining the avatar’s attention. “Last I saw her, she was lying unconscious from a hit to her head. Your Earth King over here attacked her because she got in his way. She might honestly be dead now, with how much blood was-“

He didn’t get to finish.

Something hard and solid hit him in the gut and he went flying backwards, hitting yet another wall with enough force to knock the air out of his lungs. 

He wasn’t even sure who had sent that attack, the whiny King or the bratty avatar. 

It didn’t matter. 

“Tell me he’s lying!”

It didn’t matter at all.

“Where is she?! What did you do!?” 

Because George had achieved what he had hoped he would.

He watched on has Burr stumbled over words, trying to explain himself. Watched as the avatar lost his shit and started attacking with a fist of fire. Watched as Burr went on the defensive again, yelling back about something. 

George watched as they fought, and he hoped they destroyed each other. 

———

Thomas tried to ignore the shaking of the ground beneath him, and the distinct sounds of a fight. He simply breathed in deeper and exhaled slower. He needed to focus.

He was actually almost finished. His patient was stable and he’d worked most of the poison out of her system. She was feverish and her heart rate was a little too high for Thomas’ liking, but it was certainly a far leap from the certain death she’d been facing before. 

Thomas ignored the explosion that shook the ground under his feet so hard that he lost his footing for a second.

“Thomas?” 

“Yes, Eliza?”

“It...”

The girl trailed off. She sounded worried. She’d done a great job with helping him heal the Queen, but he knew she could also hear the sounds of the fight below them. 

“It sounds pretty bad...”

Thomas nodded, and refused to acknowledge the lump that formed in his throat. He couldn’t afford to be worried about anything other than his patient right then. 

“What if... do you think... what if Alexander...” 

Thomas’ heart stopped in it’s tracks and he genuinely thought his soul flew out of his body. But then it started beating again, although much faster now. 

“I’m sure he’s fine.” Thomas replied, clipped and stilted. “He’s a stubborn asshole. He won’t let himself lose.” 

He saw Eliza nodding in his peripheral vision. He also saw she didn’t look the least bit convinced of that. 

He sighed, long and hard, and made up his mind.

“If you want to go help him, go.”

Eliza stopped fidgeting and gazed at Thomas, eyes wide in disbelief.

“Are you sure you-“

“Yes.”

“But the-“

“Just go.”

The words were firm, but not harsh. Thomas was fine up here by himself. The Queen was stable and he could look after her himself. Besides...

Thomas looked up and met Eliza’s eyes. 

“I’ll feel better too, knowing you’re there to help him.” 

Eliza’s eyes grew impossibly wider for a second, and then the hardened into something grim and determined. She nodded once and then leapt from her seat, grabbing her canteens and strapping them to her hips.

“Be careful,” Thomas called after her. 

“I will!”

She ran out of the room. Thomas watched her retreating back and tried not to be too worried.

“Please protect him,” he whispered after her. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave me kudos and comments, they make me happy and the second lockdown in Ontario rn has got me saaaaaad :(

**Author's Note:**

> (Also imma just state this here and now so there is no confusion: in this universe, Maria and James are SIBLINGS they are not in a relationship AT ALL. The only thing between them is sibling rivalry and shenanigans. That is all, thank you:))


End file.
